Avatar Madness
by Phoenixdude2000
Summary: One night, the female characters log into ALO to find that something is wrong. They log in to find that they're not using their avatars; but instead are in their real bodies and their avatars are ready for some fun. Suguha x Leafa. Asada x Sinon. Asuna x Erika. Asuna X Asuna. Rika X Keiko and many more. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Suguha Meets Leafa

**Chapter 1: Suguha Meets Leafa**

It was 11:30 and Suguha Kirigaya had spent the entire day in ALO with her friends. She had spent the majority of her time there with Sinon. Sugu had enjoyed her time with the sniper. They hadn't really spent much time together without the others. She felt closer to Sinon. It was nice getting to know her better. They even had plans to get together and do some questing tomorrow. Sinon was hoping to complete a quest that would allow her to get a better bow. But it was late, and Sugu wanted to get plenty of sleep before she met up with Sinon the next day.

Sugu was wearing her usual clothes for diving into ALO: a long white shirt with no bra, and shorts that barely covered her arse. She pulled off her shirt off to reveal her large breasts. Once she was naked, Sugu stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. Her boobs were Es, larger than any of her friends. Her hair was short and dark, similar to Kazuto's but longer and slightly more blue. Suguha got her red pyjamas on and got into bed. She lay there for a while, thinking of what she would be the next day in ALO. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

Sugu awoke with a start. She was sat straight up. She looked around to find that her phone was buzzing. Sugu picked it up from her bedside table, and when she checked the caller ID, to her surprise it was Shinichi (Recon). She pressed the answer button.

"Hey, Shinichi. What's up?" She asked.

"Sugu-I mean Kirigaya, It's awful," He replied, "There's no time to explain. You need to come online right now!"

"Shinichi, it's," She quickly glanced at her clock, "2:30, can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it can't," Shinichi argued, "I was doing some late night questing with some friends, but these guys came along and started a fight with us. Before we knew it most of us had been killed and the rest are hiding. I logged out to get you, but for all I know by now my avatar's been killed. We're in the forest to the east of floor 10 of New Aincrad."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Sugu hung up and grabbed her Amusphere from her bedside table, pulled it on her her head, lay back, and whispered: "Link Start!"

Suguha was greeted by lines of all different colours and circles confirming that everything was working. Once all that was finished, she was shown the familiar start: Welcome to Alfheim Online! She pressed continue and everything faded into darkness.

When Sugu opened her eyes, she was in her bedroom of the apartment she was currently renting. The green decor was familiar, and everything looked okay, but something felt off.

She rushed out of the room, then she ran out of the apartment, and into the corridor. There were a few other players passing by. They were all Sylphs, as she was in Sylph territory. They stared at her, as if there were something on her face, but Sugu ignored them and continued to run until she noticed that instead of hearing her shoes clap against the floor, she was hearing her bare feet slap against the floor. She looked down and realised why those players had been staring at her; she was in the same red pyjamas that she had put on just three hours ago.

"What the hell's going on?" she wondered. This had to be a dream. ALO didn't have any clothes resembling her pyjamas that closely. Was there? Sugu decided that there must be something wrong, so she swiped her left hand to open the menu. The familiar white menu appeared in front of her. But something was very wrong. Her username read 'Suguha kirigaya', Instead of 'Leafa'. She checked her armour slots. Normally she had her one piece green and white dress-like armour equipped; Unlike normally, her torso slot read: 'Red Pyjama Top', and her bottoms slot read: 'Red Pyjama Shorts'. There was nothing in her shoes slot. Sugu checked her items, they were empty. No other weapons, armour, or items full stop.

"How am I going to help Recon like this?" She thought.

Sugu went over her entire menu again, looking for anything. She found that her gold was at 10,000.

"That should be enough to get some basic weapons," she thought, "I think I can remember some spells too."

Sugu ran to the balcony, put one foot on the railings and pushed herself over. When she tried to spread her wings, she found that she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her wings to open, even when she tried using the controller. Sugu was now plummeting towards the ground faster and faster. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

Just before she hit the ground, Sugu felt herself stop falling, along with two hands holding her by her armpits. Sugu looked up and could have sworn that she saw Leafa, but she blacked out before she could confirm.

"Sugu, Sugu," a calming voice called as Sugu opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry, but once it cleared up, the first thing Suguha saw was her own avatar, Leafa, staring at her.

Suguha was laying on her bed in her ALO apartment, with no idea as to how she got there. Once her mind had processed that what she was seeing was actually seeing was Leafa, Sugu rolled off the left-hand side of the bed. But she quickly stood back up.

"Who are you, and why are you using my account?" She said accusingly, whilst pointing a finger at Leafa.

"Sugu!" squealed the Sylph, "It's me! Your Avatar!" Leafa tried to pull Suguha in for a hug, but Suguha quickly pulled away and hit her back on the wall.

"Enough games!" shouted Suguha, "Log out of my account right now!"

"I'm not playing any games. It really is me, Leafa," The avatar tried to explain.

"That's not possible," said Suguha.

"I know why you logged in so late," said Leafa, "It's because you got a call from 'Recon' asking for your help. But it was wasn't really Recon, it was a hacker using a voice modifier to sound like Recon."

Sugu ignored her. "I'm warning you! My brother knows this guy at the department of VR safety, they can get you arrested so fast-" started Sugu but was cut off.

"Go ahead, but they won't find anything because no one is logged into your account," said Leafa.

Sugu opened her menu to logout, but the exit button was missing. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You can't log out until morning," said Leafa.

"Why not?"

"Because you logged on when the cardinal system automatically logs players out so that it can turn avatars into AI's. It happens once a month, and for some reason something tricked you into logging in at this time," explained Leafa.

"So there's nothing I can do," said Sugu.

"You'll just have to wait until 7am," stated Leafa.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Sugu asked.

"Well, there is one thing you could do," said Leafa.

Before Sugu could ask what that thing was, Leafa pulled Sugu into an embrace and kissed her.

Suguha pulled away, the trail of saliva broke and landed on her chin.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Making the time go by faster," said Leafa.

"I don't don't want to do that!"

Leafa looked crestfallen. "After everything we've been through, don't you love me?" she asked.

"If what you're saying is true, then you're just an avatar. I've never thought of you as anything else," said Sugu.

Leafa fell back onto the bed. She sat at the edge, tears forming around her eyes.

Sugu felt bad for being so mean to her. She realised that this couldn't be an act. In ALO you could only cry if you were sad and were actually going to cry. It was much harder in fake cry in ALO than in real life.

Sugu sat on the bed next to Leafa and hugged the fairy. "I'm sorry, Leafa," she said, "I know that what I said was mean, but I never realised that avatars did this."

"You weren't to know," said Leafa, "But I feel so foolish thinking that you would return my feelings."

"Leafa I don't want to have sex with you, but if you want you can sleep next to me," offered Sugu.

"That would be nice," said Leafa, her tears drying up.

Sugu got under the covers and lay down. "This can't be too bad," she thought.

Leafa stood up, opened her menu, and removed her clothes, leaving her in a leafy looking pair of knickers, and a bra.

"What are you doing, Leafa?" Asked Sugu, blushing and slamming her eyes shut.

"I can't exactly sleep in my armour," said Leafa.

"No, I guess not," said Sugu.

Leafa slid under the covers next to Sugu and moved closer to her.

Sugu soon fell asleep, with the Sylph's large bust pushing against her own.

A few hours later, Sugu woke. It was still late. She noticed that Leafa had wrapped her arms around Sugu. Some of Leafa's hairs were just resting at the corner of her mouth. Sugu brushed them away. She stared at Leafa and realised how beautiful the avatar truly was. Sugu gave the Sylph and innocent peck on the forehead.

Leafa woke up at this.

"Sugu, this means a lot to me," she said.

"I'm liking this more than I thought," said Sugu.

Without thinking, Leafa gave Sugu a quick kiss. Before she could apologise, Sugu returned the kiss, but with some passion.

"Sugu…" said Leafa.

Sugu moved closer and kissed Leafa again. However, instead of being a quick peck, it was a french kiss, like the one Leafa had delivered before.

Before the pair knew it, they were making out passionately. They moaned as their tongues explored each other's mouth.

Leafa broke the kiss and quickly opened her menu to remove her underwear. Sugu did the same. The pair began to make out again. They rolled over, and Sugu ended up on top. She examined the Sylph's body. E cups. The same as her own. Not a hair on her body. Sugu felt herself become more and more wet. Sugu moved her kisses down to Leafa's tits. She planted her mouth on the magnificent right nipple. She played with and teased the left with her hands. Leafa moaned. "More...More…" she moaned.

Sugu moved up the breast and sucked, leaving a hickey. Next, she moved her left hand down to Leafa's dripping pussy, feeling her juices. Sugu removed her hand and licked the juices. "Tasty," she teased.

Sugu moved down and began to lick Leafa's clit. Leafa moaned. Knowing that she was doing a good job, Sugu continued. Her tongue ran up the lips of Leafa's pussy, which was begging for something to go in. Once Sugu had finished teasing, she thrust her tongue inside. Leafa groaned even more. "More...More.." she begged.

Sugu thrust her tongue as deep as it would go. Sugu had never done this before. She had masturbated plenty of times. Out of curiosity, she had tasted her own cum and pre-cum. Despite never having tasted anyone else's, she knew that Leafa's juices weren't the same as a normal person's. They tasted sweeter, like the plant Kirito had shown her when they were going to the world tree.

Eventually, Sugu decided that her tongue wasn't enough, so she moved her mouth away from Leafa's entrance and stuck three fingers inside. She began to pump her fingers in and out, while sucking Leafa's clit. Soon, Leafa's hips began to buck and thrust. "I'm cumming!" she gasped.

Just as Leafa came, Sugu pulled out her fingers and covered Leafa's entrance with her mouth. Leafa's cum quickly filled Sugu's mouth. It tasted even sweeter than the pre-cum. Sugu licked Leafa until there was no cum left. Leafa waited until her breathing was back down to normal until she moved down to Sugu and deep kissed her.

"That was incredible," she complimented, "How many times have you done that?"

"Never until just now," answered Sugu.

"You're very talented. What did I taste like?"

"It was very sweet,"

"I wish I could taste some,"

Sugu looked at her hand and realised that there was still some there.

"I've got some on my fingers if you want some," said Sugu, lifting her hand to Leafa's face.

Leafa didn't hesitate. She grasped Sugu's hand and placed it in her mouth, tasting her own sweet cum. "Delicious," she said.

"Have you ever masturbated?" asked Sugu.

Leafa shook her head. "No, never," she said, "Whenever there are nights like tonight, the others just want to go questing."

"So I'm guessing you've never had sex before?" Sugu asked, wanting to pry further.

"No," said Leafa.

"So how do you know if I was amazing?"

"It felt good, so it must have been."

Suddenly, it dawned on Sugu; she had taken Leafa's virginity, but Leafa couldn't take Sugu's because it wasn't her real body. "Leafa. Does it bother you that I just took your virginity, but even though I've never had sex before, you can never take mine because this isn't my real body?" asked Sugu.

"No," answered Leafa, "I don't care. As long as we can spend small amounts of time like this together, it will never bother me."

There was moment of silence as neither of them knew what to say next. Leafa decided to break the silence. She pulled Sugu into another kiss.

"I believe it's your turn now," she said as they broke the kiss.

Sugu lay on the bed, unsure of what to expect. She had masturbated plenty of times, but all she knew was that someone else doing it would be much better.

Leafa stared at Sugu's naked body. She began to play with Sugu's large tits. She played with the nipples, pinching, pulling, and twisting. Sugu began to blush. Leafa gave a slight smile and began to suck on the right breast. Her tongue explored the surface of the tit. She continued to lick and suck Sugu's breast, until she grew bored. Leafa moved her mouth to Sugu's neck and began to kiss it, eventually sucking, in order to leave a hickey. She used her hands to feel Sugu's soft flesh. She moved back to Sugu's tits and continued to squeeze them. Leafa stopped sucking on Sugu's neck to examine the hickey. It was two inches in diameter. Leafa was proud of the work she had made on her first hickey. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I-I'm so horny," said Sugu, "Please...do it now," she begged.

"I think I'll keep teasing," teased Leafa. She moved down to Sugu's entrance and began to rub it, not actually penetrating. It was soaked in Sugu's pre-cum. Leafa began to lick Sugu's entrance while playing with the clit using her fingers. Sugu began to moan and groan. Leafa continued to tease her. When Sugu's moaning became too much, she stopped.

"Keep going," begged Sugu.

Leafa thrust her tongue inside Sugu's begging entrance. She wriggled it around, trying to find Sugu's g-spot. Sugu's moaning became even louder, she was almost screaming. Now that Leafa had found the g-spot, she was using it for all it was worth.

It was true that Leafa had never masturbated, nor had she ever had sex. However, once on a night without the guys, Lisbeth, Sinon, and her had looked up stuff like this for 'giggles'.

Once her tongue was too tired, Leafa began to use her fingers instead. She quickly found Sugu's g-spot again and listened to her near-screams of pleasure.

"I-I'M C-C-CUMMING!" she screamed.

Leafa just about got her mouth over Sugu's entrance, as all of Sugu's cum squirted out. Leafa licked most of it up, but got some on her fingers to share with Sugu.

Once Sugu's orgasm was over, Leafa moved back to Sugu and displayed her hand.

"For you," said Leafa, "It tastes good."

"I know, I've tasted it before," giggled Sugu.

"Really?"

"I was curious this one time," explained Sugu.

"So I guess you won't want it," Before Leafa could lick the cum off her fingers, Sugu quickly licked it off, sucking Leafa's fingers for every last drop.

"It tastes even better, when it comes off you though," she joked.

The two girls rearranged themselves into a spooning position.

"Sugu, the next time this happens, I'll try to get in touch with you so that we can spend more time together," said Leafa.

"I'd like that," said Sugu.

Sugu's last thoughts before falling asleep were, "I'm so glad I did this. I didn't think I was into girls but here I am, spooning with Leafa."

In the morning, Suguha woke up back in her own bed. She was disappointed that she wasn't still in ALO with Leafa, but knew that it couldn't happen. She took off her Amusphere and placed it on her bedside table. Her thoughts turned to Leafa. Of her smile. Her flowing blonde hair. Her large breasts. Her smooth skin. Her lovely, tasty, pussy. The memories of last night came flooding back, causing her to feel slightly horny. She got up and stuck her head out of her bedroom door. The house was strangely quiet. Normally, Kazuto could be heard in the kitchen.

"Kazuto?" she called. No response. She went downstairs in case he hadn't heard.

In the kitchen there was no sign of her brother. She found a note on the table.

"Went to see Asuna. Be back later."

Seeing that Kazuto was definitely out, Sugu ran straight back to her room. She dug into the bottom of her wardrobe and found a box. Inside was a leaf-green coloured dildo. It had been given to her by Lisbeth for her birthday. Asuna and Sinon had received similar ones for their birthdays too. They had been the colour matching their Avatar from the games that they had first met one of the group in. Asuna's was white, and Sinon's was a military green. Sugu had been embarrassed at first, but later was secretly thankful to Liz for giving it to her.

Sugu removed the dildo from its box and lay on her bed. She removed her pyjamas and stroked her entrance, feeling how wet it was. There was a little pre-cum on her finger, she licked it off, imagining that it was Leafa's, remembering the sweet taste. Sugu began to play with her breasts, squeezing them, pinching her nipples, imagining that it was Leafa touching her. She continued to play with her breasts using one hand, and began to stroke the lips of her entrance. It was much more wet now. She fingered herself, moaning as loud as she wanted to. Once the fingering wasn't enough, she picked up the dildo. Sugu moved it to her mouth and licked it, covering the toy with her saliva. She then turned it on. Once the vibration had started, she pushed its tip to her erect nipple and swirled it around. She moaned even more. She turned it to her other nipple and did the same. Eventually, her entrance begged for relief, so she traced her entrance with her toy's tip, covering it in her juices. She pressed it to her clit and sighed, the relief was bliss. She pushed the dildo into her entrance and pushed it back and forth, revelling in the pleasure. She pushed it in and out, in and out, in and out, until she felt her orgasm building. She squeezed one of her bosoms with her free hand and continued to pleasure herself with the other. She held the orgasm for as long as she could until it eventually burst. She removed the dildo and squirted all over it. Sugu lay on her bed, catching her breath. The orgasm was one of her best, but was nowhere near as the one Leafa had given her. She licked the dildo clean and wiped it with a tissue for good measure. She replaced it in its box and hid it back in her wardrobe. After that she showered and then, seeing as she was home alone, she went downstairs to get some breakfast without opening any curtains, or getting dressed. She watched TV, still naked, until it was time to meet up with Sinon.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! If there are any pairings you would like to see, please let me know. Try to stick to players and avatars. I'd also like feedback to improve the story and my writing.**

 **Next time, Asada Shino and Sinon have fun at the beach!**

 ***Update* The update is just me improving the writing! I haven't changed the story in any way!**

 **Quick question! What size do you think Asada Shino and Sinon's boobs are? They're clearly small, but with the clothes she wears, it's a little tricky to take a decent guess. If you have any idea, please send them to me. Also, if you think I guessed Suguha and Leafa's boobs wrong, please feel free to correct me!**


	2. Asada and Sinon have fun at the beach

**Chapter 2: Asada and Sinon have fun at the beach**

The same night that Suguha had her encounter with Leafa, Asada was on her computer looking at the quest she was planning to do with Suguha the next day. The quest was just a rumour, but if it was correct Asada would be able to obtain a legendary weapon. She was also looking at legendary Norse weapons, to see what she might get. After about an hour or so of browsing, Asada decided that it would be best if she got some sleep.

As Asada lived alone, she would often not wear clothes when she was just hanging around in her apartment. In this instance, she had been wearing only a light-blue bra with matching knickers with a large hoodie over the top. As it was warm, Asada took off her hoodie and decided to sleep in her underwear. She got into bed but spent the next hour or so tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep. She slept for about half an hour and then woke up. Asada checked her watch and found that it was 1:00am. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep in this heat, so she decided to log into ALO, where she could at least feel like she was in a cooler environment.

Asada put on her Amusphere and said: "Link Start!"

She was greeted by the stream of colour and circles indicating that everything was functioning correctly.

The instant that Asada was logged into ALO, she knew that something was wrong. For a start, she was on a beach, which wasn't where she had logged out. When Sinon had logged out, it was in her ALO apartment. The second thing she noticed was that she was in her underwear, the same ones that she had worn to bed. Asada wondered what was going on. She opened her menu to find that her username was 'Asada Shino'. The only items she had in her inventory were the light-blue bra and knickers she was currently wearing and a pair of glasses that was in there for some reason. She tapped on the glasses to equip them. Her vision improved. She had been perfectly able to see without them, but with them she could see slightly further like she could when playing as a cat sith. It was one in the morning like in real life. The tide was out and there was a small group of harmless crabs scuttling into the ocean. Asada decided that she needed to find out what was going on, so she went to see if she could find some other players. As she walked, Asada came upon an enemy. It was a giant crab. It was a rusty red and was around the same height as her. It let out its battle cry and charged (or rather, it scuttled) towards her. It was rare to see monsters on the beach, but it did happen from time to time. They were normally easy to deal with for most players, as the monsters that appeared were for cooking and basic potion-making. Asada instinctively reached for her bow, but remembered that she didn't have it. She could remember some spells, but that were either too high leveled for her to use as her avatar was now back at level 1, or they would be ineffective against the crab. Asada quickly saw that her only option was to run. As she ran back from where she had spawned where she came across another giant crab.

"Just my luck," she thought.

Just before the second crab saw her, Asada saw some pebbles in the sand. They reminded her of a story that Kirito had told her: Just before it was revealed that no one could log out of SAO, Klein had asked Kirito to show him how to play. After Klein had failed to take out a boar, Kirito had been able to use a pebble to get its attention, and had then been able to move its aggro over to Klein. Asada had heard something about ALO using the same engine as SAO so she wondered if it would work with these crabs but would allow her to turn them on each other while she got away. She knew that it was all or nothing as she picked up the pebble and threw it at the second crab. The pebble hit the crab on its claw. Its aggro had been activated. The crab charged towards Asada. The first one had almost caught up. Asada dove away as the two monsters hit each other with their massive claws. The two crabs had been distracted from Asada and began to fight each other. Asada decided to get as far away from the crabs as possible, so she ran into the water and swam far enough away that once the crabs had finished, they wouldn't go for her. As she swam away, she saw one of the crabs shatter into a rain of blue polygons. She breathed a sigh of relief as the other crab stayed where it was. Asada swam away as the other crab scuttled away in the other direction. She began to swim back to shore when eight long black tentacles appeared from the depths of the sea and grabbed her. They lifted her into the air just above the water. She struggled and tried to break free from their grasp, but they wouldn't let go. The other four tentacles began to feel and grope her body. One of them rubbed her crotch. Two of them played with her tits, and the third shoved its way into her mouth. It went in so far that she gagged. Asada bit it, causing it to leave her mouth. The others that had hold of her threw the girl faced down into the sand. Asada tried to get up and run, but the tentacles got hold of her again and held her down. They pulled down her wet knickers, exposing her arse and pussy. Two of the tentacles began to spank her arse. They continued until her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Stop!" she begged, but the tentacles continued to whip her.

Soon, Asada was lifted back into the air and had her bra ripped off her chest. The tentacles went back to what they were doing before she had bitten them. They played with her boobs and twisted her nipples, causing Asada to scream. One of them forced its way back into her mouth and forced her to suck on it. The last one poked her dripping entrance and teased her. "J-just get it over with," she whimpered.

Just as the tentacle was about to force its way into her, an arrow pierced it, causing the tentacle to retreat back into the water. Another arrow quickly got rid of the tentacle in Asada's remaining tentacles threw Asada back onto the beach and went straight for the fairy who had been firing the arrows. The fairy quickly fired six more arrows, disposing of the remaining tentacles.

Asada lay naked on the sand, feeling humiliated. Her saviour looked familiar. She had light-blue hair, similar to Asada's in style, and was wearing a green bikini. Asada had dropped her glasses somewhere on the beach, so she couldn't see her hero's face clearly.

"Shino!" called the fairy, "Shino!"

Asada's vision became even more blurred and her hearing became distorted. Within seconds, she had fainted.

* * *

Asada woke in an unfamiliar setting. She was laying on a sofa in front of a fire. She appeared to be in a small log cabin. She was still naked and was wrapped in a fuzzy green blanket. She looked around, the main room of the cabin was small. There were only two doors. One leading outside, and the other leading into another room. Asada wrapped herself in the blanket in case anyone else was around. She looked through the other door and found that it led into a small bedroom with a single bed. She decided against going outside as she had no clothes, so instead she sat back on the sofa and thought about what had just happened.

"I logged into ALO, spawned in a beach with nothing besides my underwear and a pair of glasses, escaped from giant crabs, was almost raped by tentacles but was saved by a stranger," thought Asada. She couldn't believe what had happened.

Asada was suddenly brought back to reality by the door opening. She stood, keeping the blanket covering herself. She was prepared for a fight, but was shocked to see that it was her avatar, Sinon entering.

"You're awake!" said Sinon. "I'm glad you're alright. I got your stuff fixed at the tailor's while I was out." Asada just stared at her avatar. "Hello?" said Sinon. "Anyone there?"

"Who are you?" asked Asada.

"I'm Sinon. It's nice to finally meet you, Shino!"

"But how?"

"Once a month the cardinal system logs all players out and then turns the avatars into AIs. It does this so that it can create more complex simulations and make sure that there are as few bugs into the algorithms for AIs as possible," explained Sinon "It's also used as an opportunity to check if an update will work before it's implemented."

"Where am I?" Asada asked.

"At a beach house I quickly rented for the night," said Sinon. She opened her inventory and got out Asada's underwear and glasses. "Here you go. I got them fixed at the tailor's. They should be fine for tonight."

Asada took them, still suspicious of the one calling itself Sinon. She put them in her inventory, then equipped them, still keeping herself wrapped in the blanket.

"Are you okay?" asked Sinon.

"Yes, I'm fine," answered Asada.

"Thank God," sighed Sinon.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Asada.

"Because you're my player, and I don't want anything to happen to you," said Sinon. "I bet you're tired. There's a bed, you can sleep in if you want."

"Thanks, but I'd rather go home," said Asada.

"You can't until morning, when it deactivates all the AIs," explained Sinon. "Just sleep. You'd be doing that anyway in real life and you logged on because you couldn't sleep."

"How do you know that?"

"I know pretty much everything about you. I know you like to sleep in game when you can't sleep IRL."

"I've only told that to a few others. In fact, it was Asuna who suggested it."

"That's because she did the same when she was readjusting from SAO to real life," said Sinon. "Come with me, I'll show you to your bed," she added, taking Asada's hand.

Asada was tired and decided there wasn't much else she could do besides trust Sinon.

"Here we go," said Sinon.

"Where will you sleep?" asked Asada.

"I don't sleep, silly," said Sinon. "I get one chance a month to do what I want. I'm not going to spend it sleeping. Anyway, I'll just be outside. I'm going to practice my aim."

"Okay. Thank you, Sinon," said Asada.

"No problem. Goodnight!"

"Night."

Sinon left the room and closed the door. Asada took off the blanket and got into bed. She quickly fell asleep.

Sinon left the beach house and strolled along the beach for a while. She shot any monsters she came across. It was a bit boring, as all the monsters were fairly low levelled and there wasn't much of a challenge to be had.

Sinon received a few messages asking where she was. She sent replies explaining that she was with Asada Shino, her player.

Five tentacles appeared out of the sea. She let one of them get close before stabbing it with her knife. Another shot out and tried to grab her, but Sinon fired an arrow, taking it out. Another two tried to work their way into her armour. Sinon allowed them to tease her a bit before slicing the tentacles swiftly with her knife. The final tentacle wasted no time in trying to get to her pussy. Sinon let it feel her her before killing it.

Any other time Sinon would have liked to let the tentacles fuck her, but it wasn't worth it with Asada to keep an eye on. She went back to the beach house to check on her player.

* * *

Asada was woken up after an hour's sleep by the front door opening and closing. "Must be Sinon," she thought. "I wonder if she's okay."

Asada got up and wrapped the blanket around herself again. She exited the bedroom to check on Sinon, who was sitting on the sofa. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I was woken up by the door," explained Asada.

"Sorry," apologised Sinon.

"It's okay," said Asada sitting next to her avatar.

"Why were there tentacle monsters earlier?" Asada asked out of curiosity.

"Every month, when avatars become AIs, the developers like to throw in some rejected concepts to further test the system," explained Sinon. "And as you experienced first-hand, some are a little weird."

Asada was speechless. A _little_ weird? Some perverted freak had tried to incorporate tentacle rape in ALO. Sinon saw the look on Asada's face. "The tentacles are tame compared to the other rejected suggestions. Luckily, most of them never lasted more than a night here," she said.

Asada's curiosity had been aroused. She wondered what the other rejected concepts were. "What else has been rejected?" she asked. She was actually nervous to hear what they were.

"Well, there was an idea for female players to get pregnant by the tentacles and give birth to all sorts of weird things. That stuck around for about three months before it was removed," said Sinon. "There was also the idea that there could be a chance that any monster could try to rape players. That was here for one night, but was removed."

"Why do they get removed?" Asada asked.

"I don't know," Sinon confessed.

"It must be weird talking about ALO as if it isn't real for you," said Asada.

"A little," replied Sinon.

"How do you know so much?"

"We don't have a conscience most of the time, but once a month when this happens, we remember everything that you've done and said in ALO, and can also think for ourselves," Sinon explained. The whole idea of avatars being able to think for themselves made Asada feel guilty for controlling Sinon. "Sinon," she said. "Do you ever wish you could be like this all the time?" she asked.

"Sometimes," said Sinon. "But I know what happened when you were younger, and it makes me glad that you can come here to get away from that."

"You can see all my memories?" Asada was shocked.

"No. I know everything that you do here, but I can only find out things from the outside world if it's mentioned here."

Asada sighed in relief. She didn't know why, but it made her feel more comfortable knowing that Sinon didn't know everything about her. Even if the two did share a body on a regular basis. "So how do you know who the developers are?" asked Asada.

"We've cobbled it together from conversations players have had, or from avatars who are controlled by the developers," Sinon explained. "It took us a while, but we have a pretty good idea of who the developers are, and who the players are."

Silence overtook the pair. Asada stared into the fire, comprehending everything Sinon had just told her. Most of her doubts as to whether Sinon was telling the truth had faded. She thought over the fact that Sinon knew about what happened in the post office all those years ago. Asada listed the people who knew about it in her head. Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, her mum and her grandparents. The list was short. The only other person was...him. Kyōji Shinkawa. But he and his brother were both in prison for the death-gun incident. So if this was all a trick, how could they do it? They weren't due to be released anytime soon, so unless they escaped, it couldn't have been them.

Fatigue suddenly overtook Asada again. She fell asleep with her head on Sinon's shoulder.

* * *

 _Asada was eleven. She was in the post office with her mother. A man was waving a gun around and pointed it at Asada's mum. Asada bit the man and took his gun. She clenched her eyes shut and fired three times. When she opened her eyes, the man was dead on the floor._

Sinon didn't attempt to move Shino for fear of waking her. Shino began to mumble and thrash. Sinon stroked Shino's hair. "Shh," she whispered.

 _Asada was in her apartment. She and Kirito had just won Bullet of Bullets. There was a knock at the door. "No, not this," she thought. She didn't want to open the door, but couldn't stop herself. At the door was Sterben, who quickly became_ _Shinkawa. Instead of trying to win her over, like what actually happened, he threw himself at Asada. She tried to push him away, but Shinkawa was too strong. Kirito ran in and pulled Shinkawa off her. The men scrambled on the floor, each trying to land a hit on the other. Shinkawa pulled out a needle and stabbed it in Kazuto's chest. Kirito collapsed on the floor gasping. His breathing stopped suddenly. Kirito was dead._

 _Asada screamed as Shinkawa got off Kirito's dead body and grabbed her. He threw Asada onto her bed. Shinkawa groped her breasts. "I love you, Shino!" he declared._

" _Get off me!" Asada shouted. Shinkawa tried to pull up Asada's shirt. But Asada did her best to stop him. Shinkawa forced Asada into a kiss. Asada bit his tongue, causing Shinkawa to recoil._

" _Why would you do that?" he said. "Don't you love me?"_

 _Asada wanted to say no, but was frozen. Shinkawa stripped himself of his clothes. Asada couldn't help but look at his penis, which was throbbing and fully erect. "Do you like it? When I put this in you, we will be one!" He climbed back on top of her and pulled her shirt up._

Sinon was shaking Shino to get her to wake up. "Shino!" she tried. "Shino, wake up!"

"Get off me, Shinkawa!" moaned Asada.

 _Asada was naked with Shinkawa mounting her, ready to penetrate her virgin pussy. Tears were streaming down her face. "Are you ready, my love? We are about to become one!"_

" _No! No!" she cried._

" _Shino! Wake up!" called a voice. It was Sinon! Shinkawa's tip was touching Asada's entrance, ready to fuck her._

Asada's eyes flew open. She gasped for breath.

"Shino! Are you okay?" asked Sinon, her face full of worry. Asada wanted to say that she was fine, and it was just a bad dream. Instead, everything came pouring out. "I was back at the post office, where I killed that man! Then I was in my apartment and Shinkawa killed Kirito and almost raped me!" she sobbed.

"It's okay now," said Sinon. "It was just a dream." Asada threw her arms around her avatar and pressed her face against Sinon's neck. "It was all so real!" she cried. "If you hadn't woken me up…"

"But I did," said Sinon. "Shinkawa isn't here. The bastard's rotting in prison." Sinon held her player close. "I'm here," she added, comfortingly.

Asada's breathing became steady and the tears eventually stopped. "Thank you, Sinon," she said.

"It's okay," replied Sinon. "The dream was probably triggered by the incident with the tentacles. If I'd gotten to you sooner…" Sinon didn't continue because she thought Asada was asleep.

"You got to me in time twice," said Asada. "Thank you."

"Can you sleep?" Sinon asked.

Asada nodded. "As long as you're here."

Sinon didn't get up, and neither did Asada. Sinon held Asada and watched the fire. Within a few minutes, Asada was breathing in a steady rhythm, indicating she was sleeping peacefully. Sinon carefully let go of Asada and stood up. Next, she picked up her player in her arms, bridal style. The green blanket slid off the sofa and onto the floor, revealing the light-blue underwear Asada had worn to bed IRL. In ALO, the blanket wasn't a fire hazard, so Sinon left it. She carried the brunette into the bedroom and lowered her on the bed, then covered her in the sheets. Just as Sinon was about to leave, Shino grabbed the Cat Sith's arm. "Don't go," she whispered.

"I'll only be in the next room," said Sinon.

"Don't go," Asada repeated, gripping Sinon's arm tighter.

"Okay, I'll stay," she said. Asada let go of Sinon's arm. Sinon opened her inventory and switched her armour for a short, thin white nightdress. She climbed into the bed next to Asada. "I'm right here she whispered before pulling the sheets over herself. Asada slid closer to Sinon and hugged her. Sinon wasn't bothered about the hug, but her tail was caught underneath Shino. Sinon tried to wriggle it out from underneath the brunette, but a Cat Sith's tail is surprisingly sensitive. In normal ALO, grabbing the tail is painful, but some developer had the idea to make it sensitive in a different way. On top of that, Sinon was still slightly aroused from messing around with the tentacles earlier. Just as her tail was almost free, Asada rolled over. The friction caused Sinon to involuntarily purr. She quickly put a hand over her mouth to dull the sound. Shino stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Sinon sighed in relief.

* * *

About an hour later, Asada had lost her deep sleep. Her sleep was now shallow and was being interrupted by moments of consciousness. Eventually, she couldn't sleep at all and was barely even dosing. She looked over at Sinon, who was asleep grasping her tail. Asada couldn't help but crack a smile. It was pretty funny seeing her avatar sleep holding her tail like a teddy bear.

Asada scooched closer to Sinon again. She felt comfort in knowing that someone was nearby, instead of her being alone, like she usually was in her apartment. She put her arms around the cat sith again before closing her eyes to try to get some more sleep.

Sinon's tail being rubbed against Asada's body caused Sinon to be woken up again. Her tail rubbed against Asada's bare skin. The sensation didn't help Sinon's arousell. She didn't have enough room left on her side of the bed to move away from Asada, and she didn't want to risk waking her by getting up and moving. Sinon slid her tail away from Asada. She lay next to the brunette, her arousal preventing her from sleeping. Sinon stared at Asada, taking in how peaceful she looked when she wasn't having nightmares. Sinon suddenly realised that something was rubbing against her crotch; it was her tail! Sinon was so horny that her tail was out of her control. "Damn!" she thought. "I need to end this quickly." She moved her hand to her crotch and pushed away her tail. Then she rubbed her entrance with her fingers. Her pussy was so wet that the patch of pre-cum dripped through her underwear. Sinon moved the crotch of her knickers to the side so that her fingers could enter her pussy. Sinon started slow, but quickly sped up. She wanted to do this quickly in case Asada woke up. Sinon had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. This wasn't going to be the most satisfying masturbation she ever had, but she was so horny that it would do for now. As her climax was building, Sinon looked over to check that Asada was still asleep. The brunette's arms were no longer hugging the cat sith's chest. However, that wasn't Sinon's biggest concern. It was that Asada's eyes were open and she was blushing. Sinon slowed her fingering and realised that her tail was rubbing against something. That something was slightly moist. Sinon pulled her tail away the moment she realised what she had been doing. She wanted to apologise and run out straight away, but her fingers continued to slower finger her dripping wet pussy. "What are you doing, Sinon?" Asada asked. The brunette sat up and pulled the duvet to cover herself. As soon as she did, what Sinon was doing became perfectly clear. She was masturbating. Sinon suddenly stopped. She pulled her fingers out of her pussy and stared at Asada. Asada stared back into Sinon's turquoise eyes. There was something hypnotic about them. Before she knew it, Sinon had edged her way closer and pounced. Sinon grabbed Asada and pushed her onto her back. Sinon grabbed Asada's wrists and held them above her head then forced a kiss. Sinon forced her tongue into Asada's mouth and felt her way around. Asada tried to resist but the cat sith was too strong. Eventually, once Sinon had to come up for air, Asada shouted. "What are you doing, Sinon? Get off!"

"I'm sorry, it's too much," Sinon purred in response. She straddled Asada's hips and used her tail to tease Asada's pussy. Asada moaned in response to the touch.

Asada should have been terrified. She should have been angry at Sinon. Especially after her dream. But Asada found that she couldn't be angry. She was enjoying this more than she thought. "I'm sorry, Shino," said Sinon. "I can't stop. I think it's the rejected update to make cat sith players be more animalistic."

"Keep going," replied Asada. Sinon didn't need to hear that twice. She leant back down with her bum in the air, her tail still pleasuring Asada. The pair kissed again. But not for long. Sinon quickly broke the kiss and grabbed Asada's bra. Rather than unclipping it or allowing Asada to remove it in her menu, Sinon ripped it off. The light-blue bra disappeared in a shower of blue polygons to reveal Asada's perky C-cups. Sinon dug in. She stuck her face in the petite breasts, kissing and licking as much of them as she could. Sinon used one hand to play with Asada's left nipple and used her mouth to suck on the other. Asada gasped at the sensation. Sinon moved her mouth upwards to Asada's shoulder where she planted trails of kisses wherever she could. Asada slid her hand underneath Sinon's dress and then her bra. She thought it would be sexy, but instead Sinon stopped playing with Asada's tits and ripped her dress and bra off, allowing them both to shatter into a sea of blue polygons slowly revealing Sinon's own pair of C-cups. Sinon moved back down to Asada's tits. She kissed each, leaving some saliva on each nipple. She positioned her nipples just on Asada's and swirled them around. Asada continued to moan. She grew louder as the sensation became overwhelming. During all this, Sinon had been using her tail to slowly tease Asada. She had been slow with it so that Asada didn't cum. "Are you enjoying this, Shino?" she asked.

"Y-yes," Asada answered. "Don't call me Shino. Call me Asada." Sinon grinned and licked her lips. She stopped rubbing her nipples against Asada's. "Let's see how wet you are, _Asada_ ," Sinon purred, drawing out the word 'Asada'. Sinon changed position. She was straddling Asada with her back towards Asada's face. She ran her index and middle fingers along the moist patch of Asada's light-blue knickers. Her fingers picked up a lot of pre-cum. "Not quite ready," she remarked. Sinon moved back and positioned her pussy over Asada's mouth. She stretched the waistband as much as she could, sending their durability down to zero. They disappeared in a flash of blue polygons. Sinon pushed her pussy down onto Asada's mouth. Asada knew what to do straight away. She began to lick on Sinon's entrance. She allowed Sinon's juices to flow into her mouth. Sinon leaned over and rubbed her middle finger against Asada's entrance through her knickers. Asada moaned in between sucking Sinon's clit. Sinon groaned as she came all over Asada's face. Asada tried to move her head, but Sinon used her legs to keep the brunette in place. Sinon ripped off Asada's knickers to reveal her perfectly shaven pussy which she promptly began to finger. "Ohh, Sinon," Asada moaned. "It feels so good…" Sinon lay down on top of Asada so that they were in a sixty-nine position and sucked on her player's clit. Asada started licking Sinon's pussy again, but her tongue was too tired to fuck Sinon, so instead she rubbed Sinon's pussy with one hand and fingered with the other.

The pair moaned and groaned as they played with each other's pussies. Soon, it became too much for either of them. They both came. Sinon covered Asada's face with even more of her cum, while Asada soaked the bed with her own cum. Once her orgasm had finished, Sinon climbed off Asada and curled up next to her. Asada stroked Sinon behind the ears. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep listening to her avatar purr contentedly.

* * *

The next morning, Asada woke up late because of her late night. Her underwear was still intact and her glasses were on her desk where she'd left them. She removed her amusphere and stared at the ceiling. "Did that really happen?" she asked herself. "I really had sex with Sinon." After laying on her bed for a few minutes, she realised that she was horny. It was strange. She had two orgasms that night, yet she wasn't satisfied. It was as if she hadn't cum at all during her activities with Sinon. Asada got up and pulled a military green dildo out of her desk drawer. Her friend Lisbeth had given it to her for her birthday. Liz was actually pretty dirty when she was with the girls. If they were ever having a weird conversation, it was usually Liz who started it. Asada had found it weird that Liz would give her a dildo, but at least she hadn't received a strap-on attachment like Asuna had. But for now, Asada was grateful for it. She lay back down on her bed and removed her bra.

Asada turned the dildo on and rubbed it against the crotch of her knickers. A wet patch slowly started to form. Once she couldn't take anymore teasing, she pulled her knickers down and pushed the dildo inside. She slowly pushed it in and out, feeling the pleasure build up. She used her spare hand to rub her clit. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" she moaned, becoming louder until she came. Asada continued to pleasure herself. She still wasn't satisfied, despite having just came. She continued to masturbate as she had done before until she came for a second time. Once she had finished, Asada cleaned her dildo, got some breakfast, and logged into ALO to meet up with Suguha.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review telling me what I can work on. If you have any suggestions for pairings, please let me know.**

 **In a review for chapter 1 someone suggested including characters from the A** **licization arc. I haven't read the manga so I'm unfamiliar with this arc. I don't think I am going to be reading the manga very soon so it's unlikely that I will be able to include them. I also want to keep the story moving, so it's doubtful that they will be included. However, I may include them in future stories once either I've read the manga or the season three of the anime is released.**

 **Next Time: Asuna and Erika go on an adventure!**


	3. Asuna and Erika go on an adventure!

**Chapter 3: Asuna and Erika go on an adventure**

Asuna opened her eyes and removed her amusphere. She glanced at her clock. 5:50 PM. She'd logged out in plenty of time so she wouldn't be late for dinner. Despite having persuaded her mother to allow her to continue dating Kazuto and attending the same school as him, Asuna thought it best to not annoy her. She knew well enough that if she was late dinner the way she had been before, her mother may change her mind.

Asuna was dressed in a simple white blouse and a pink skirt. The skirt was a little bit too short but was comfy, so Asuna only wore it when she was diving.

She stood up and opened her wardrobe. She selected a simple dress and changed into it. Asuna's mother was big on formality even when she was having a regular meal at home.

Once she was changed, Asuna went downstairs and sat at the table and waited for her mother. A few minutes later she arrived. They exchanged greetings as they normally did. "Good evening, mother," Asuna said.

"Good evening, Asuna."

They began eating. Asuna's mother did her usual interrogation. What grades was she getting in which subject, was she studying as she was supposed to. Asuna calmly answered each question, no matter how much they annoyed her. They had nearly finished eating, when Asuna was asked something slightly different. "What?" said Asuna.

"I said: Have you and that Kirigaya boy had sex?" said Kyouko Yuuki. "It's not a difficult question, Asuna."

"No! We haven't!" she answered. Her tone was slightly more defensive than she intended. Asuna knew that this conversation was inevitable, but she had always hoped that maybe it wouldn't happen.

"Asuna, it doesn't matter too much if you have," said Kyouko. That sentence came as a surprise. "However, you must be sure that you will marry this boy. If it doesn't, then it will be harder for your father and I to find suitors for you in the event you two break up."

It took all of Asuna's strength not to scream at her mother. It angered her deeply that her mother still wanted to find her some snobby rich boy to marry. "Even if I have had sex with Kirito, it doesn't matter." Asuna wanted to say how even in the unlikely chance that she and Kirito broke up after having sex, she still wouldn't marry anyone that her parents suggested. Instead she said: "I'll never break up with him." She didn't really know what to say afterwards, so she stopped.

"If you're sure," said Kyouko. Her voice held no trace of emotion. No concern, not even any cynicism.

Once they had finished eating, Asuna was about to excuse herself but was stopped. "Asuna, as you know, I'm going out tonight. Don't stay up all night playing games. I know what you're like. I'll be back late, so you should be asleep. If you're to get into college, you need to sleep properly so you can pass your exams."

"Yes, mother," replied Asuna. She excused herself and went back upstairs.

Asuna changed got out some books for studying. She knew she needed to do some despite not having any exams coming up. It was just to keep her mother off her back. As she began to read, Asuna found that she couldn't concentrate. What her mother said repeated itself in Asuna's head. She knew that the conversation had been coming ever since her mother found out about Kirito, but she still hated it. What business was it of her mother's if Asuna and Kirito had sex? Sure, they'd fooled around a bit in SAO, but that didn't really count because it wasn't their real bodies.

Asuna stared at the textbook, but nothing went in. About an hour later, there was a knock at her door. Her mother entered. "Asuna, I'm going out now," she said. Kyouko looked at Asuna and saw her reading the textbook. "You're studying. That's good. If you want to get into a decent college, you need to continue this." She added.

'Continue what?' Asuna thought. 'Staring at a textbook when I'm too distracted to actually study?'

Kyouko left Asuna's room. Asuna waited until she heard the front door shut before putting her book away. "I know I should probably study, but it's not like I have an exam coming up anytime soon," she said to herself as she put her books away.

She picked up her phone and texted Kazuto. _Hey, can you come on ALO?_

After minute, Kazuto responded. _Sorry. Can't. I've got a load of homework to do._

 _Okay, you still on for tomorrow?_

 _Yeah_

Asuna tried the others. She didn't get a response from Suguha or Shino. Arthur would be working and so would Ryoutarou. After trying everyone she knew, Asuna decided just to go online on her own. She put on her usual diving clothes, lay down and put on her Amusphere. "Link Start!" she said. Her Amusphere started up and Asuna was presented with streaks of colour, followed by the checks to make sure that everything was working. As Alfheim Online was about to load, Asuna was presented with two accounts, Asuna, and Erika. Asuna was about to tap on her normal account out of habit when she stopped herself. She thought about her second avatar and realised it had been a while since she had used it. She prefered to use her normal account when she with with Kirito, but she was alone tonight, so Asuna figured that she may as well use Erika for a bit.

As soon as her surroundings appeared, Asuna realised how long it had been since she had used Erika. She was stood in front of a window in her log cabin. The last time she had used Erika was when she got her mum to log into ALO to show her what Asuna wanted. It had worked. Kyouko Yuuki may not have been pleased with Asuna's decision, but she allowed Asuna to continue seeing Kirito and going to the same school as him.

Asuna checked Erika's gear. She was running low on potions, so she decided to go pick some up before going hunting.

On her way to a dungeon in New Aincrad after getting some potions, Erika was stopped by another player. He was a Salamander, slightly younger than her. His name tag read Flame_Lord22. Clearly something he'd chosen thinking it was cool at the time, but probably regretted now. He challenged her to a duel.

"Of course," Erika accepted the challenge. The salamander sent her a challenge request. Erika tapped the circle to accept. A timer appeared above them. As it counted down, Erika took note of her surroundings. They were next to a cliff, useful for wall running. Erika could use it to her advantage. They were stood on a dirt path that led into a dense forest. The rest of their surroundings was just an open grassy field with a few trees dotted here and there. Erika had an advantage in speed, but Salamanders had a better attack stat and had better attacking spells. It was no surprise that they had been the strongest race during the race to the top of the world tree.

The timer dropped to zero. Erika dashed straight towards the young Salamander with a knife in her hand. Once she was close enough, she slashed at the boy's torso, but was blocked by his sword. "Just as planned," thought Erika. She used her free hand to punch him in the gut. It didn't do much damage as she didn't strike him with a weapon, but it was enough to knock him off balance. Before he could regain his composure, Erika high kicked him in the chest, knocking Flame_Lord22 down. Again, it did little damage but was a nice set up.

Asuna was out of practice as Erika. She was used to a rapier rather than a knife. This close-combat was different, but was better for duels as her normal account was half healer.

Erika plunged her knife into the Salamander's chest, doing decent damage. His health was under three quarters full after a couple more strikes. Erika was about to stab him again when Flame_Lord22 lifted his sword from the ground and managed to slash her across the waist. He only just hit her with the tip of the sword, so little damage was done. But it was enough for him to stand and stab her arm. Erika's health had dropped by over a quarter. He swung again, but Erika managed to block with her knife. She tried to punch him again, but Flame_Lord22 wasn't going to fall for that again. He jumped to the side to dodge the punch.

After more slashing and blocking, Erika's health was a little under half and Flame_Lord22 was at less than 10%. He swapped his sword for a staff and began to chant. Flames swirled around him. They suddenly flew in bursts towards Erika. She rolled behind a tree to avoid them. The tree caught fire and her cover would soon disappear. "Damn," she cursed. There was no way she could get close without getting caught up in the flames. There was just under five minutes left on the timer, but the tree wouldn't last that long. Flame_Lord22 had no intentions of waiting her out. Another fireball hit tree which was quickly reduced to ashes. Erika stood and ran towards Flame_Lord22. She managed to avoid the majority of the fireballs, but she still got burned and her HP quickly dropped to a little over a quarter. The Salamander held up his staff, ready to block any blows that Erika might try to deliver, but instead she ran past the salamander and towards the cliff. Erika lifted a foot onto the nearly vertical cliff wall which activated her sylph wall run ability. She ran as high up as she could before the ability ran out. Then she launched herself so that she was above Flame_Lord22. He saw what Erika was about to do, but didn't have time to switch back to his sword, so tried to defend himself with his staff. Erika twisted in the air and kicked the staff out of his hands. The Salamander was knocked to the ground where Erika chanted a few words which caused her knife to glow green. She slashed Flame_Lord22, causing his HP to drop to exactly 1. Erika held her knife to his throat.

"I surrender, Please don't kill me!" he pleaded. Erika stood and offered her hand to her opponent who took it and lifted himself up. He opened his menu and tapped the 'surrender' button. They shook hands and parted ways.

Asuna spent the next few hours completing various quests. She levelled up quite a bit, got a new knife, acquired a lot of gold. She had enjoyed herself despite being on her own for a while. She spent an hour with Sinon and Leafa. It turns out that they didn't reply to her texts because they were playing ALO and hadn't picked them up yet. Just before eleven O'clock, Leafa logged out and Sinon soon followed. Asuna stayed online for another twenty minutes before her internet suddenly disconnected and she was automatically logged out.

Asuna opened her eyes, which took a moment to adjust to the darkness. All the lights were out. She got up and grabbed a jumper from her wardrobe because it was cold. Asuna went downstairs and found the lights were out there as well. She looked through a window. Her mum's car wasn't there, so she hadn't returned and switched Asuna's lights and the power off after seeing her playing games so late. The lights suddenly came back on. Asuna squinted at the sudden brightness. The oven in the kitchen began to beep, so she went to turn it off. Asuna made herself a hot chocolate and grabbed a couple of biscuits before going back upstairs. As she drank, she checked her phone. No one had texted her saying that they were going to be online. But that was to be expected, seeing as it was late. She went on her computer and checked for news on updates for ALO. She scrolled through potential leaks, officially released teasers for updates, and whatever she could find. Officially, nothing groundbreaking had been confirmed. Just bug-fixing, balancing of overpowered items, the only noteworthy things were that potion making was being tweaked slightly and that item forging was being fiddled with again (Liz wasn't going to be impressed by that. They were always toying with it. "Just leave it be," she had complained the other day).

Whilst scrolling through junk, Asuna came across something interesting. It was a site dedicated to supposed 'rejected concepts' and fan ideas. Some of the fan ideas were actually pretty cool. One was that every year, there should be a tournament or quest of some kind every year to compete for being worthy of Excalibur. Kirito wouldn't like it, but it would be fairer because there is only one Excalibur after all. There were plenty of suggestions saying that Alfs should be introduced and only those who can complete an ultra hard quest like the world tree could get it. Asuna didn't like that idea because it would put players at odds with each other the way they were before.

Eventually, she got to some of the weirder fan ideas and rejected concepts. A lot were about sex. There were many suggesting that monsters could sexually assault and rape players. The suggested monsters were the usual hentaii fan's dream. Tentacles, slimes, futanari. The particularly shocking thing was how detailed some were. There were item drops, crafting, and brewing uses. There were even suggestions for female players getting pregnant and giving birth to the monster's offspring. Any labelled 'rejected concept' Asuna didn't believe that anyone would even try to suggest putting in the game for real.

Surprisingly, Asuna couldn't find any saying that just normal sex should be implemented. That caused her to wonder if players could already have sex within the game. She and Kirito had sex in SAO but had never tried in ALO. ALO ran on the same engine as SAO and had been built from SAO so it wasn't unlikely that when Sugou Nobuyuki had acquired SAO, he found the sex and left it in. Which would explain how he would have had sex with her, if she had eventually given in. After a little longer of looking through ideas for ALO, Asuna couldn't stand to read any more of them so she finished her hot chocolate and put her Amusphere back on.

Asuna was dropped back into the game from where she had left off before the power cut. She was in a small village located at the base of a mountain in Imp territory. She was about to leave the village and make her way to the mountain when she noticed that she felt heavier than she had done earlier. Some other fairies seemed to be staring at her for some reason. Asuna opened her menu. Her username read 'Asuna Yuuki'. That wasn't right. She was supposed to be logged in as Erika. The last time Asuna had used her undine account she had logged off in hers and Kirito's cabin, not in this village. Asuna examined her inventory to find that the only items were a white blouse and a pink skirt. The same ones she had put on earlier just before she had logged on. Asuna wanted to know how the game knew what she had been wearing when she logged in. How it knew what she looked like was obvious; ALO likely still had her original SAO avatar with her real eye and hair colours saved somewhere. But why had this happened? "I'd say it was a glitch, but if it has my clothes, it must be someone IRL doing something," Asuna thought. She tried logging out, but the logout button was gone. Suddenly, a panic overtook her. What if it was just like Sword Art Online? Would she have to complete New Aincrad in order to escape? If she died in the game would she die in real life? Asuna's breathing suddenly became shallow and fast. She ran to the entrance of the village. It made no sense, but Asuna just felt as if she had to run somewhere. The next thing she knew, she had run into someone. Asuna fell on her bottom. "Sorry!" she said.

"Are you okay, Asuna?" said a voice.

Asuna looked up and saw that the person she had run into was a Sylph. But not just any Sylph; it was Erika, Asuna's second avatar. "Erika!" Asuna exclaimed. Once her initial shock had worn off, she stood and her face hardened. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Erika," the Sylph said simply.

"Why have you done this?" Asuna demanded to know.

"I haven't done anything," said Erika. "This just happens every month."

"What happens?"

"Kirito's better at explaining this, but I'll give it a shot," said Erika. "Once a month, the Cardinal system logs out every player at around midnight for 'updates'. It turns every avatar into an NPC. Ideas for future updates are added in and new quests are generated. I don't remember all the reasons for it, but Kirito does."

"But why can't I log out?" asked Asuna.

"We avatars have no use for the logout button, so it's removed," said Erika.

"It would make sense," said Asuna. "But why isn't there something in place to prevent players from logging in?"

"I don't know," said Erika. "Kirito probably does; he's such a dork."

"Can we go find him?" Asuna asked, holding back a giggle at the comment about Kirito being a dork.

"Look, I only get one night a month and I really don't want to spend it hunting down your boyfriend. I was planning to check out the dungeons in that mountain like you were," said Erika.

"So you won't help me?" said Asuna.

"I'm not spending my one night a month babysitting. Anyway, Kirito won't know anything that will help you log out. You'll probably just be stuck here until morning, when I become an avatar again," said Erika.

"Okay, so what do I do until then?" Asuna asked.

"You could always come up the mountain with me," Erika suggested. "I've got plenty of gold thanks to your grinding earlier. I could get you a rapier and some armour."

"That sounds like fun actually," said Asuna.

"So you trust me?"

"Not exactly, but I've got nothing else to do."

Erika and Asuna went to a nearby shop and bought the best rapier they had that Asuna could wield at her level. They also bought a breastplate to go over Asuna's blouse along with some fur boots for her feet. It was all that was available at such short notice, but Asuna said that she could make do.

Once their items were bought, the pair made their way to the mountain. Erika went ahead, with Asuna just behind her. The plan was for Erika to lead, and Asuna would switch in to deliver to finishing blow to any monsters they came across. This would allow Asuna to quickly level up so that she hopefully wouldn't be killed by the first monster they came across.

A wolf jumped out of a nearby bush and blocked their path. Erika started by leaping at it and stabbing it with her knife. The wolf tried to fight back by biting the Sylph, but Erika elbowed its head when it leaped. She stabbed it one more time and kicked it towards Asuna, who drew her new rapier and ran towards the wolf. Once she was within striking distance, she stabbed it in the eye. The wolf howled and tried again. Asuna stabbed the wolf a few more times, causing it to shatter into a shower of blue polygons. A menu appeared before Asuna telling her that she had jumped from level 1 to level 7 and that she had acquired some wolf pelts.

Asuna and Erika continued up the mountain using the same strategy. They only stopped to heal and tried to avoid more powerful enemies that neither of them could handle.

At 4:30, Asuna was feeling extremely tired. She was struggling to keep up with Erika in both walking and combat. The blizzard didn't help. Her boots kept getting stuck in the thick snow. Erika didn't seem to be bothered by the snow. She barely left a footprint as she walked. They eventually came to a small cave near the peak of the mountain. Erika turned towards it. "Come on in," she said, gesturing inside.

"I'm fine," said Asuna, but a yawn gave her away.

"Just get in," said Erika. Asuna gave in and entered the cave. She sat down, propping herself up against the cave's wall. Erika chanted a few words and a stone wall appeared at the mouth of the cave. "We're stopping here tonight," she said. "You're exhausted. My spell should keep monsters or players from finding us."

"I can keep going," said Asuna, trying to hide another yawn.

"It's fine," said Erika. "I've had fun. It's surprisingly enjoyable to go questing with someone else."

"Don't you go with the others?" asked Asuna. "What about Klein, Leafa, Kirito, or the others?"

"They're okay," said Erika, getting a lamp from her inventory and lighting it. "It's just nice to go with someone different is what I meant." Erika got two sleeping bags from her inventory. "I've made friends with your friends' avatars," she said. "But it's nice to be with someone who isn't bothered about pushing for the top of New Aincrad for a change." Erika also got out a thin blanket and handed a sleeping bag to Asuna. She lay out the blanket in front of the lamp and then put her sleeping bag on top of it."Hey, Asuna," said Erika. "How many pelts did you get?"

Asuna opened her menu to check. "Fifteen," she answered.

"Give them to me and I'll make a blanket," said Erika.

Asuna gave her pelts to Erika. "I didn't realise sleeping bags was in ALO," she said.

"Yeah, it's not so useful normally, but for now it's pretty handy," replied Erika. After pressing a few buttons on her menu, the pelts glowed and transformed into a large furry blanket. Erika handed it to Asuna. "Here you go."

"Don't you want it?"

"I'll be fine," Erika insisted. "You look freezing."

"Thank you," said Asuna. She removed her breast plate and boots before crawling into her sleeping bag and laying the blanket over herself. The warmth was incredible. She was amazed at how well the blanket worked.

"Impressed?" Erika guessed. "The developers have been working on making temperature more realistic and they've made some progress."

"It's cosy," was all Asuna could think to say.

"You ready to sleep?" Erika asked. Asuna nodded. Erika picked up the lamp and took it to her sleeping bag. Once she was in, she turned the lamp off and returned it to her inventory. All the while, Asuna couldn't help but notice that the Sylph was shaking. "Are you sure you don't want the blanket?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Erika.

"Is there anything I can do to make you warm?"

"Unless you're willing to share a sleeping bag, no," said Erika.

Asuna noted that it would be a tight fit. "What if we unzip them and use them as blankets?" she suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," said Erika.

"Then it's settled," said Asuna. She immediately unzipped her sleeping bag and lay it out as a blanket. Erika did the same and the pair shared the warmth of the pelt blanket combined with two sleeping bags.

After a few minutes, Erika got up. "Sorry, I just can't sleep with my armour on," she said. Erika's armour glowed for a moment before disappearing, leaving Erika in nothing but a pair of white knickers and a light green bra containing her voluptuous breasts. She got back under the blankets next to Asuna. Asuna could feel the heat from Erika's body. "It must be part of the heat update," she thought. When she and Kirito had touched in ALO, she had never been able to feel much warmth from him. It was somewhat comforting knowing that someone was there on the freezing cold mountain. She slid over a little closer to Erika. There was something nice about the warmth of someone else's body next to her. Asuna soon fell asleep with the thought of how nice it would have been if she were with Kirito in the cave.

Asuna woke to a strange feeling. She turned her head to see Erika laying a little too close. "Oh. Asuna, you're awake," she said.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Asuna, trying to push herself away, but Erika just moved herself closer as Asuna moved away.

"Sorry, it's just so cold that sharing body heat is keeping me warm," Erika apologised.

"Oh," said Asuna. "Are you still cold?"

"A little," admitted Erika. "Removing my armour helped because it allows us to share body heat."

"I guess it's okay then," said Asuna. "Would it help if I removed my clothes too?"

"It would actually. It's more effective if we were both naked, but that would be a little weird," Erika gave a slight laugh. Asuna blushed a little at the suggestion, but she opened her menu and removed her skirt and blouse. Erika slid closer to Asuna once again. Asuna was surprised at how warm it was despite the fact that she was only wearing her underwear.

"You're just as beautiful as the other Asuna," said Erika. "I'm not sure which I prefer; the blue hair or the orange hair." Erika slid her hand down to feel Asuna's crotch. "You both have the same embarrassed look on your face when I touch you," she added.

Asuna tried to stop herself from blushing. "Stop that!" she complained. Asuna was willing to sleep next to Erika in her underwear if it meant staying warm, but this was too much. She tried to get up, but Erika wrapped her arm around Asuna's waist to stop her. "Where are you going?" Erika teased.

"Get off me!" Asuna struggled against Erika's grip. Erika pressed her body against Asuna's and attempted to kiss her. Asuna turned her face away so Erika ended up kissing her cheek and left her saliva on Asuna's face. Asuna managed to break free from Erika. She stood up and attempted to run out of the cave. However, Erika was too fast and managed to pin Asuna against the wall. She jumped and wrapped her legs around Asuna's waist. Erika eventually managed to force Asuna into a kiss. She forced her tongue into Asuna's mouth. Asuna tried to resist, but didn't have the space to pull her face away. Eventually, she couldn't take Erika's weight anymore and sank to the ground. Erika leapt on this opportunity. She broke the forced kiss and began to knead Asuna's breasts through her pink bra. "You're a D," Erika commented. "Just like your Undine avatar."

Asuna gritted her teeth and tried to push Erika away again with no success.

Once Erika was bored of Asuna's bra, she grabbed the top of her cups and swiftly pulled them down to reveal Asuna's nipples, which quickly became hard due to the cold. Erika began to pinch and squeeze them. "Are you turned on, or is it just the cold?" Erika teased.

"Get off me!" Asuna yelled. She began to thrash her legs in an attempt to kick Erika away. Erika let go of Asuna's nipples and held her legs down. "So smooth," she said. "But you're covered in goosebumps, so let's get you back under those blankets." She gripped Asuna's ankles and dragged her back to the pile of sleeping bags and blankets where she straddled Asuna and removed Asuna's bra properly. "So firm," said Erika, squeezing Asuna's D-cups.

Asuna turned an even brighter shade of red and glared at the Sylph. She couldn't believe that her own avatar would do this to her. Erika leant down and planted kisses all over Asuna's neck as she continued to fondle her boobs. Asuna to push Erika off, but it only encouraged her to continue. Erika came up for air and moved down Asuna's body, feeling as much of it as she possibly could. Once at Asuna's crotch, Erika prodded her entrance through her pink knickers. "You're so wet!" she exclaimed.

Asuna didn't want to believe what Erika was saying, but she could feel the moist pre-cum rubbing against her vagina as Erika prodded it. Erika moved the crotch of Asuna's knickers aside and licked her vagina, starting at her pussy lips and finishing by flicking Asuna's clit. Asuna held back a moan. "No.." she muttered. "That's only..for...Kirito…"

"You mean Kazuto," corrected Erika. "Force of habit, I guess. Spending two years calling someone by one name can really make it hard to call them by another." Erika gave Asuna's pussy another lick before letting go of her knickers. "Now let's get to the main event!" Erika pulled down Asuna's knickers and tossed them aside. She took a moment to bask in the beauty of Asuna's vagina. She ran a hand over it, noticing how perfectly shaved her crotch was.

Asuna was not going to let Erika get any further. "You've seen everything now. How about you stop?" she suggested. Erika gave no response and just continued to stroke Asuna's pussy. "Why are you so insistent on this anyway?" she asked.

Erika finally gave a response. "Out of all the people I've had sex with, this is the only chance I'll get to do the set!"

"Y-you've had sex with the other Asuna?"

"But of course!"

"What about Kirito?"

"What about him? Just because you and the real Kazuto are in love doesn't mean your avatars are. Yes, they've had sex casually, but you can't expect them to feel the same way you do."

Asuna was hurt to think that hers and Kirito's avatars didn't feel the same way about each other that she and Kazuto did. But if they were capable of their own thoughts, then why shouldn't they have their own feelings about each other?

Asuna was broken from her thoughts by Erika rubbing her tongue against Asuna's pussy lips. This time, Asuna couldn't help but let out a moan. "Sounds like you're enjoying this now!" Erika giggled. Erika continued to rub her tongue across Asuna's pussy, causing the orange haired girl to let out a series of soft moans. Erika knew that that Asuna was ready cum when she could feel Asuna's hips involuntarily moving in rhythm to Erika's tongue. Erika removed her tongue and stuck three fingers inside Asuna's pussy. She then began to thrust her fingers in and out, causing Asuna to buck her hips more and more until she finally came. Erika stopped fingering and licked Asuna's juices off her fingers.

"Are you done now?" said Asuna.

Erika smirked. "I haven't even started yet." Erika felt her own crotch. Her knickers were even more wet than Asuna's had been. As soon as she touched it, Erika had to fight the urge to masturbate. "It's your turn to pleasure me," she said.

"I'll never do that," said Asuna. "You may have forced your way into making me cum, but I'll never willingly make you cum."

Erika smirked again. She straddled Asuna's waist to stop her from running again and ran her hands down Asuna's body, starting at her shoulders and finishing at her breasts. Erika took a moment to squeeze them. "So perfect," she stated before ripping off her own bra, revealing a voluptuous pair of E-cups. Next, she bent down and rubbed her own boobs against Asuna's. Erika lay over Asuna's body and continued to rub their breasts against one another. Erika pressed her mouth against Asuna's and kissed her. Despite having just came, Asuna was suddenly extremely horny. She was resistant, but didn't put up much of a fight.

Erika lifted herself off Asuna, stripped off her stained white knickers and positioned her pussy over Asuna's mouth. Asuna tried to move out from under Erika, but Erika rubbed her pussy against Asuna's mouth to cover her face with Erika's pre-cum. Erika grabbed Asuna's boobs and began to play with them once again. Asuna became more and more aroused until she gave in and began to eat out Erika's pussy. "You're surprisingly good at this," Erika commented between moans. Erika let go of Asuna's tits and grabbed her own. "My God!" she shouted. "Yes! Yes!" Erika released her boobs and moaned loudly as she came all over Asuna's face. Asuna tried not to get too much in her mouth, but ended up swallowing most of it.

Erika crawled off Asuna's body and lay next to her, gasping. "When have you done that before?" she asked.

"I haven't," Asuna answered.

"Well, it was amazing," Erika complimented.

"Was it really necessary to force me into doing that?"

"You weren't willing at first, so yes," Erika retorted. Asuna gave the Sylph a stare so hard that if looks could kill, Erika's HP would have dropped to zero. "Admit it, you enjoyed that."

Asuna looked away, blushing and gritting her teeth at the same time. She refused to say whether she had enjoyed the intercourse.

Erika attempted to spoon Asuna, but Asuna wouldn't let her. "You've had what you want, now stay away from me!" She yelled.

However, Erika wasn't going to give in so easily. She sat up and crawled over to Asuna. She attempted to hug her, but Asuna pushed the Sylph away. After a brief struggle, Erika had managed to intertwine hers and Asuna's legs. Asuna was sat nearly pressed against the wall. Erika pressed her pussy to Asuna's and began to rub them together. Asuna let out a cry of pleasure as pre-cum trickled out. Erika hugged Asuna to hold them together to make the scissoring more pleasureable. Soon, both pussies were soaking wet, allowing them to rub faster. Erika and Asuna kissed in pure passion of the moment, swirling their tongues, exploring each other's mouths to become more familiar. The both began to moan louder and louder as they reached their climaxes.

Once their sensitivity had worn off, they pulled their pussies apart, spilling cum all over their blankets. Erika pulled a bottle out of her inventory and bottled the cum. "This comes in handy for the new potion-making," she said, half to herself, half to Asuna. She put the bottle away, lay next to Asuna, and the pair spooned.

Erika soon fell asleep, but kept a tight grip on Asuna. Asuna couldn't sleep with the thought of what her own avatar had done to her. She slowly managed to slip out of Erika's hug. Asuna grabbed her underwear from the ground and ran out of the cave without even putting anything on. She didn't want to risk being caught by Erika if she woke up. Asuna briefly looked back and saw that the spell hiding the cave had broken as she left. Asuna clutched her underwear in one hand as she picked up speed down the mountain. She made good progress in under ten minutes. No monsters had appeared, and no avatars were around to see her.

Out of nowhere, a wolf leaped towards her. Asuna jumped out of the way but ended falling from the path and slid down the mountain. The world briefly went dark. When Asuna woke, she was covered in snow. She stood and shook herself off. Her body and hair was wet through. Luckily, her underwear was still in her hand. It was soaked from the snow, and the knickers were still soiled from Erika's misconduct earlier, but they were better than nothing. Asuna slipped them on. She was about to put on her clothes when a voice rang out from somewhere in the trees.

"Asuna!" it called. "Where are you?"

Asuna didn't bother with more clothes. She ran through the trees, away from the voice. The time was six O' clock. Asuna wondered how much longer she would have to wait before ALO went back to normal.

After twenty minutes of running, Asuna found herself back at the village located near the foot of the mountain. She ran through the village. "Asuna! Over here!" shouted a familiar voice. It wasn't Erika. Asuna looked to her right. In between two buildings was a small alley. Stood in the alley was a blue-haired version of Asuna. Everything about the two of them was identical, besides the blue hair. Asuna ran over to her. "Help...me…" she gasped.

"Asuna!" called Erika.

"Sorry about her," said Undine Asuna. "She gets a little too playful."

Playful was not the word Asuna would have used to describe the Sylph. Perverted would have been more accurate. Asuna was about to argue with her avatar. "Come with me," Asuna's undine avatar grabbed Asuna's hand and took her behind the building. She opened her inventory and got out a teleport crystal. "Use this," she said. "Go to our log cabin. I'll keep Erika occupied."

Asuna took the crystal gratefully. "Thank you."

The Undine smiled. "I'm only helping myself," she joked.

"Is Kirito at the cabin?" Asuna asked hopefully."

The Undine shook her head. "No, he's out questing as usual. Now go! I'll keep Erika away. There's just under forty minutes before Alfheim goes back online."

"What will you do?" asked Asuna.

"I'll put it this way; I think she'll enjoy having both of us in one night," said the Undine with a wink.

Asuna was shocked that her avatar would do this. "But-" she tried to argue.

"I'll be fine," she assured her player. "It's nothing I haven't done with her before," she explained. Asuna still couldn't believe any of it. "Warm yourself up by the fire and get some sleep."

"Okay," said Asuna quietly.

Her Undine avatar smiled at her again. She grabbed Asuna's hands and gave Asuna a short kiss. It was more than an innocent peck, but it didn't involve tongue. It was tease; a prelude to something more. The bluenette let go of her player and ran out of the alley to meet Erika.

Asuna took a quick look. She saw Asuna and Erika talking. Asuna shrugged her shoulders and shook her head as if to say 'I haven't seen Asuna.'

Asuna held the teleport crystal and activated it.

Asuna was transported from the small mountain village to the log cabin that she and Kirito had originally bought in Sword Art Online, and then bought again once it had been added to Alfheim Online. The heater was on and full of fuel. There was a pile of extra fuel too. Asuna had been told that Kirito wasn't in. If neither he nor the Undine Asuna were in, then Asuna knew that she should be alone. But just in case, she called out. "Anyone here?"

No response. Asuna took a quick look around each of the rooms just in case. She was alone. Asuna went back into the living room and took her underwear off. They were absolutely soaked from the night's events so Asuna left them on the heater to dry. She grabbed a blanket from the sofa, wrapped it around her naked body, and sat on the sofa embracing the warmth provided by the heater.

The next morning, Asuna woke up in her bed in the real world. Her Amusphere was still on, so she took it off and placed it on her bedside table. She checked her clock: Half past seven. Asuna rolled over and slept a little longer.

Asuna woke up again around ten. She picked up her phone and saw that she had a text from her mother.

 _I had to leave early this morning and won't be home again until late. Your father should be home at six pm. Please don't let me see you sleeping in your clothes again._

Asuna had a moment of panic. "Did she see me with my Amusphere on?" she wondered. She re-read the text and noticed that nothing about her Amusphere was mentioned. That hopefully meant that her mother had checked on her sometime after half past seven. Asuna breathed a sigh of relief.

Quickly the events of the previous night came back to her. Erika molesting her, being rescued by her Asuna avatar, sleeping naked in the cabin. She suddenly recalled one more detail: Being kissed by Asuna.

Asuna had mixed feelings about the last part.

A strange feeling arose in Asuna's gut. Despite what Erika did being forced, Asuna was turned on. She got out of bed and went into her closet. At the bottom, hidden in a box, was a white dildo. Asuna pulled the toy out of the box. As she did so, she got a reminder of one more thing: It had a strapon attachment. Lisbeth's idea, naturally. "In case Kirito is into that kinda thing," she had said. Asuna sighed and pulled the dildo out of the straps. She had never actually used the dildo, and certainly never intended to use the strapon. Asuna tossed the straps into the box and closed her wardrobe.

Asuna stripped down -this time of her own accord- and lay on the bed. She switched the dildo on and pressed its tip against her entrance. She ran the tip up and down her lips. Pre-cum trickled out. Once she couldn't take it anymore, Asuna pushed it inside. She slid the white dildo in and out with one hand, and made her nipples hard with the other. After a few minutes of masturbation, Asuna let out a long sigh as she came. When she was done, she wiped off her dildo and placed it back inside the box in the wardrobe.

Asuna showered and got dressed in preparation for Kazuto's arrival. She considered whether it was time for them to have sex in the real world. Now was as good a time as any, especially with her parents away.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I have one more idea for a one shot. I'm only going to say that it involves Rika (aka Lisbeth). After that, I'm going to move the story onto some actual plot. Yes, you read that right. There is actually going to be some plot in this story.**

 **If you have some more ideas for one shot pairings, leave them in a review or private message me. If I like the idea, I will write it before moving the story on. Your idea has to get to me before I post chapter 5, which will be where the story will move on from one shots.**

 **I hope to have the next chapter written up before the Christmas holidays are over. This one only took so long because I kept getting writer's block.**

 **Merry Christmas! See you in the next chapter!**

 **Rika X ?**


	4. Asuna 'distracts' Erika - Raging Bonus

**This is just a quick little bonus chapter explaining what happened after Undine Asuna left real Asuna in order to distract Erika. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Asuna 'Distracts' Erika**

It was just a little before six am and Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Kirito, Klein, and Agil had just cleared a dungeon in new Aincrad. "How much longer we got left?" Klein asked.

"Just over an hour," Agil answered, "We can start on another one, but we don't have time to clear it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Klein said. "Let's go!"

"It's a pity Leafa, Sinon, and Erika couldn't make it," said Lisbeth.

"Yeah," Asuna agreed. "I got messages from Leafa and Sinon saying that their players had appeared and that they were going to stay with them tonight."

Lisbeth snorted. "Yeah, right. I bet they're having a threesome at Leafa's place. It's impossible that their players could log in."

"I've heard rumours that it's happened before," said Asuna. "If what the devs are telling us is true, then why isn't it possible that players could log in?"

"I dunno," said Lisbeth. "Kirito, you tell her that it's impossible for players to log in."

"It's perfectly possible," said Kirito. "As long as the servers are still online, then it's perfectly possible that anyone could log in at anytime provided that the necessary security measures to prevent people logging in aren't active."

"Smarty pants," muttered Lisbeth.  
Asuna began to wonder why Erika wasn't with them. Normally, it would be pretty obvious; someone else from the party wouldn't be there because Erika was having sex with them. But if it was someone not from the party, someone would get a message that was only half written. The last one had read: "Met a hottie. Gonna f". Presumably, Erika had prioritized sex over finishing the message.

As they walked, something clicked in Asuna's head. Suguha was online and Leafa was with her. Shino was online and Sinon was with her. What if…

Asuna stopped in her tracks to open her menu. Lisbeth noticed and turned her head to look at Asuna. "What's up?" she asked.

Asuna said nothing as she opened her friends list. She tapped on Erika's icon and selected 'location'. A map opened up showing Imp territory. A green icon appeared near the mountain. Asuna closed the map then opened it again. The green icon had moved closer to a nearby village. Asuna remembered a conversation her player once had with Lisbeth, mentioning that she wanted to check out that mountain.

At this point, the others had stopped as soon as they noticed that Asuna was behind.

"What's going on?" Kirito asked.

"I have to go," Asuna said.

"What? But we need a healer!" Klein argued.

"It's to do with Erika," said Asuna. "I think I know why she didn't come with us."

"Does it have anything to do with Suguha and Shino logging in?" Lisbeth asked.

"Sort of," Asuna said glancing at her clock. It read ten minutes past six. "Looking at the time, I don't think I'll be able to catch up with you. I'll see you later."

"Okay, later," said Kirito.

Asuna opened her inventory and used a teleport crystal to teleport to the village that Erika had met up with the real Asuna in. A blue veil appeared.

When the blue veil disappeared, Asuna found herself in a small village, covered with a blanket of snow. She checked Erika's location again. Erika was nearly in the village. Asuna walked and soon found a long straight path that ran from either end of the village. She walked towards the foot of the mountain, and soon saw a figure at the other end of the village. She ran between two buildings to hide. The figure ran past the buildings. It was the real Asuna dressed in nothing put a pair of pink knickers and a matching pink bra. "Asuna! Over here!" the Undine called. The real Asuna looked looked over and saw a blue-haired version of Asuna. Everything about the two of them was identical, besides the hair colour. Asuna ran over to her. "Help...me…" she gasped.

"Asuna!" called Erika in the distance.

"Sorry about her," said Undine Asuna. "She gets a little too playful."

Asuna looked soaked through. Her hair was a mess, and her underwear was so wet that the Undine could almost see real Asuna's nipples through her pink bra. Asuna dreaded to think what Erika had done. "Come with me," she grabbed real Asuna's hand and took her behind the building. She opened her inventory and got out a teleport crystal. "Use this," she said. "Go to our log cabin. I'll keep Erika occupied."

Asuna took the crystal gratefully. "Thank you."

The Undine smiled. "I'm only helping myself," she joked to lighten the mood.

"Is Kirito at the cabin?" Asuna asked hopefully."

The Undine shook her head. "No, he's out questing as usual. Now go! I'll keep Erika away. There's just under forty minutes before Alfheim goes back online."

"What will you do?" asked Asuna.

"I'll put it this way; I think she'll enjoy having both of us in one night," said the Undine with a wink.

"But-" real Asuna tried to argue.

"I'll be fine," she assured her player. "It's nothing I haven't done with her before," she explained, though it had been a little while. "Warm yourself up by the fire and get some sleep."

"Okay," said Asuna quietly.

Asuna smiled again. She grabbed real Asuna's hands and gave Asuna a short kiss. It was just on the lips with no tongue, but she lingered long enough for it to be something more. It was a tease. The bluenette let go of her player and ran out of the alley to meet Erika.

"Hey, Erika," Asuna said as casually as she could.

"Oh! hey, Asuna," said Erika, clearly surprised to see the other Asuna. "Have you seen our player?"

"No," Asuna answered innocently.

"Help me find her, and I'll happily share her with you," Erika smiled seductively.

"Something tells me you've already had her," Asuna guessed, playing along with the flirting.

"I'll happily share her now that I've had the set," Erika inched her body closer to Asuna's, pressing their waists together and wrapping her arms around Asuna's body.

"I'll share her with you, once I've had her to myself first," Asuna flirted.

"So you know where she is?" guessed Erika.

"Maybe," Asuna twirled a lock of Erika's green hair around her index finger before planting a soft kiss on Erika's mouth. Erika pecked back. The pair were soon locked in a war of kisses. Asuna moved from Erika's mouth, down to her neck where she continued to land kisses.

"Oh, Asuna," she moaned. "You're frisky tonight."

"Well, it's been a while," Asuna responded in between kisses. She grabbed Erika's large breasts and began to squeeze them. Asuna had been telling the truth when she said that it had been awhile since she had last had sex, but the flirting was just an act; she wanted this over quickly.

"I didn't realise you were such an exhibitionist," Erika commented, sliding her hands to grab Asuna's breasts. "There's a nearby cave we can go to," she suggested. "It's at the top of the mountain."

Asuna stopped for a moment. "Too far away," she said before dragging Erika into a nearby house with a sign that read "Inn".

Asuna quickly grabbed the twenty gold from her inventory and paid the old man at the counter for their room. They rushed upstairs and went into the nearest room. Inside was a double bed and a bedside table. "Fancy," Erika sarcastically remarked.

"Is there anything you require, fairy warriors?" asked a young woman stood in the room. She was just an NPC and hadn't been given sentience by the Cardinal System. She had long dark brown, slightly curly hair, that went past her shoulders. She wore a simple dress with an apron and had a sizeable bust.

Asuna ignored her and threw Erika onto the bed. She leapt on top of her and continued to kiss the Sylph. Erika managed to open her menu to remove her armour. "I'm guessing you don't mind an audience," she joked, referring to the NPC.

"She's just an NPC," said Asuna as she removed her armour, revealing dark blue undergarments.

"Would you like me to leave you a minute while you change?" the woman asked.

"No, it's fine," Erika giggled as Asuna rubbed her large breasts.

"As you wish," the woman looked at the fairies, but didn't register what they were doing.

Asuna removed Erika's bra and knickers. "So much for foreplay," Erika remarked.

"I just want to fuck," said Asuna, her voice filled with lust. She removed her own underwear and began to finger Erika's pussy. "Ooh!" Erika moaned as Asuna gently rubbed her pussy.

"How many times have you cum?" The words didn't come naturally to Asuna, but she tried her best not to let them sound forced.

"Twice," Erika said.

"But you're so wet already!" Asuna wasn't used to dirty talk, she only did it with Erika.

Asuna slid her finger in and out of Erika faster and faster. Erika released a series of moans as she came. Asuna continued to slide her finger until Erika stopped moaning. She then pulled her finger out and tasted Erika's cum. It was sweet, instead of salty like most others she had tasted.

"That was great," Erika gasped.

"My turn now," said Asuna.

They switched positions so Asuna was laying down while Erika played with her body.

Erika played with Asuna's nipples, comparing them to her player's. "They're exactly the same!" she thought. She sucked them, causing Asuna to release a little milk. It tasted refreshing. Nothing less than expected of a water fairy, which were able to secrete milk and cum that was as refreshing as clean water after a day walking in the desert. Erika could feel Asuna's chest thumping up and down from the excitement. "Just do it already!" Asuna begged.

Erika moved down to Asuna's pussy. She began to softly lick it. Asuna let out long moans as Erika licked her. Erika flicked Asuna's clit with her tongue causing Asuna to let out a much longer moan. Next, she slid her tongue inside Asuna's dripping wet pussy. Her pre-cum was just as refreshing as her milk. Asuna's hips soon began to buck as her orgasm drew closer. Erika sped it up by using her fingers to play with Asuna's clit as she continued to eat Asuna's pussy. Asuna let out a cry of relief as she came. Erika lapped up every drop of cum that Asuna produced, savouring the flavour. Once Asuna's orgasm had finished, Erika got up and then lay next to her trying to spoon the Undine. "You up for round two?" she teased.

Asuna got up and put her clothes back on. "No thanks," she said. "There's not enough time."

Erika checked her clock to confirm. The time was ten minutes to seven. "But I'm sure there's plenty of time for a quick sixty-nine," suggested Erika.

"No, I'm done for tonight," said Asuna as she left the room, leaving Erika alone with the NPC who had just witnessed them have sex but was incapable of processing it.

Asuna used a teleport crystal to teleport to floor 22 of New Aincrad. By the time she had flown to her cabin, it was three minutes to seven. She rushed inside, and was relieved to find real Asuna sleeping under a blanket on the sofa. The heater was running low on fuel and had Asuna's underwear sitting on top of it. "She's naked under there," Asuna realised. She stared at her player for a minute, contemplating whether or not to look underneath. After a minute, she finally gathered the courage to take a peek. She lifted the blanket to see real Asuna in all her naked glory. She had fully dried off from whatever had happened on the mountain, but her hair was slightly frizzy. Asuna was impressed by how similar their bodies were. She examined real Asuna, but kept half an eye on the clock. As the last few seconds ticked by, she quickly grabbed real Asuna's breasts. The instant the time turned to seven O'clock, real Asuna disappeared in a veil of blue light and the world faded away. It was almost like falling asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **This bonus chapter wasn't just to explain what happened when Undine Asuna went to meet Erika, but it is also to say thanks to everyone who has read this story. At the time of me posting this chapter, there are 1724 views on this story. Which is incredible! I didn't think that so many people would read this.**

 **I've had a few suggestions for pairings. A popular one seems to be Kirito, Kazuto, and the Asunas in a foursome. I will write this into the story at some point. There was also a suggestion for some yaoi. This was for KiritoxKazuto and KleinxRyoutarou (That's Klein's real name). I wasn't intending on having yaoi in this story, but if more people want it then I'll try writing it. I'm not into yaoi, but I'll try writing it if you guys want it. I was intending on this being a mainly yuri story, but I will use the foursome idea. I don't know where I'll write it in, but I'll find a space for it somewhere.**

 **Thanks again for reading! If you have anymore pairing ideas, I'd like to see them.**

 **Onward to 2000 views!**


	5. Rika's night in

**Chapter 5 - Rika's Night In**

 _Sorry, Asuna. I've got a crapton of homework to finish off. I Might come on later._

Rika hit send to let Asuna know that she wouldn't be on ALO for a couple of hours. She felt a little bad for lying. Okay, it was only a half-lie. But it was the first time Rika's parents had gone out leaving her at home for the night for over a year and Rika finally had the house to herself for the next day or so. While it was true that Rika did have homework to do, she didn't intend on doing all of it straight away; she would do a little bit now so that she would have time later to play ALO.

Rika was sat at her desk finishing some maths. Her mind was barely even half on her work. Most of her thoughts were of what she was going to be getting up to once she'd finished. Eventually, she did finish. It took way longer than it should have done, but Rika just couldn't concentrate. She put her stuff away and got ready for that night's activities.

Rika sat on her bed with her phone and laptop in front of her. She was using both to browse through porn. She was using her laptop for videos and images, while she used her phone for erotic stories. She had plenty of porn already saved, but she was looking for some new material to go along with her favourites. She was dressed in her usual slightly oversized pink jumper over a white shirt with a bow. She also wore a short dark blue skirt with thigh-length leggings. All of that was going to come off later when she was done searching for porn.

Rika wanted to see how many times she could cum in one sitting. Her current record was four, but she had been cut short by her parents coming home.

Just as she had begun her search, she decided to cum for the first time quickly and recover whilst searching. So she got out a box from under her bed and opened it. Inside was a pink dildo with an assortment of other toys. She decided to start off simple with the pink dildo. When she had bought the one she was about to use, there was an offer for getting more at a reduced price, so she thought that they would make funny gifts for her friends. She got a leaf-green one for Suguha, a military-green for Shino, red for Keiko, and white for Asuna. She also got a harness for Asuna's in case she and Kazuto were into that.

Rika pulled up a video she had watched a few times before. It was an animation based on ALO. It involved a male Spriggan having a threesome with a female Undine and Leprechaun. Despite the animated characters being the same races as Kirito, Asuna, and Lisbeth, they bore little resemblance except in colour.

Rika sat at the end of her bed, lifted her skirt and spread her legs. As the sex got started, she activated the vibration and pressed the dildo to her clit. She copied what was being done to the leprechaun on the screen using her dildo. The Undine sucked the Leprechaun's nipples, so Rika got out two more small vibrators and stuffed them in her bra. She moved the crotch of her knickers aside and stuffed the pink dildo inside. "Ahh!" she moaned as the toy slipped in and out of her. The characters on screen moved positions: The Undine licked the Leprechaun's pussy while the Spriggan fucked her in the arse. Rika got yet another dildo out of her box. She got on all fours in front of her laptop and pushed the new dildo into her arse. She used one hand to pleasure her pussy, and the other to pleasure her arse. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a cry of pleasure as she came all over her bed.

She pulled her dildos out of her pussy, arse, and bra. She went back to her search for porn. Rika downloaded a lot, but deleted anything she decided she didn't like. Her search became much easier when she found a site dedicated to VRMMORPG videos. Everything on the site had been animated, done with people in costumes that resembled games, or was actually shot in-game. She went to the Alfheim online section and filtered the results to find what she wanted. After that, the next hour was spent searching through the videos on the site she had discovered.

Rika decided that she had enough to get herself through the night so she closed the sites and brought up the folder filled with the porn she had downloaded. Rika started off with a dirty story she had found. It was only a couple of chapters long and was still being updated, but she used it to get started. The story was about monster hunters who travelled through space and were violated by strange creatures such as tentacles and slimes. Rika dreaded to think what her friends would think if they knew what she was into. The story was really hot. The already large stain on Rika's pink knickers had grown even larger. Once she was finished with the story, she put her phone down and began to strip off her clothes. Rika opened the first video in the folder. It wasn't an Alfheim one; it was two girls with terrible acting comparing boob sizes. Naturally, they quickly began to have sex with one another. Rika stroked her entrance, spreading her pre-cum over her crotch. As the scene became more intense, Rika began to grope her double D-sized boobs, moaning along with the video. As the girls began to moan louder, so too did Rika as she came.

After another real-life video, Rika found an ALO video. She double-clicked on it and the video opened to show an Undine female making out with a Sylph male. As the pair began to take each other's clothes off, Rika grabbed a dildo from beside her and shoved it inside her dripping pussy. As the Sylph pushed in and out of the Undine, Rika moved the dildo in the same rhythm. He grabbed her breasts and kissed her roughly. Rika used her free hand to squeeze her nipple. Rika came about half a minute before the Sylph pulled out and came all over the Undine's face.

Rika opened up one more video. It was an orgy with every race from ALO. The males were a Salamander, a Spriggan, and a Gnome. The rest were all females. Rika now turned on the vibration on her dildo before inserting it back into her vagina. She also got a smaller one from her box and turned the vibration on. She pressed it to her clit as the fairies all began to have sex with one another. By the time the video ended, she had just about managed to cum twice. Rika let go of the dildos, allowing them to fall to her bed. She panted and gasped. She had only just managed that last orgasm. Her total for tonight was up to six, beating her previous record by four. Rika decided that she needed a break for a moment, so she wiped off her toys and body before putting on a large blue shirt that she used for sleeping. She also put her soiled knickers back on. She went downstairs and grabbed a drink before going back upstairs. She went on her phone and found that the story she had read had a new chapter. She opened the page and began to read, but soon found herself falling asleep.

Rika woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. She checked it and found that Asada Shino had sent her a text.

 _Hey, I was wondering if you knew anything about legendary Norse bows._

Rika responded with: _Sorry, no. I don't know much about that stuff._

A moment later, her phone buzzed again. _Some blacksmith you are. Not knowing about legendary weapons._

 _Some archer you are, not knowing about legendary bows._ She retorted.

 _Whatever. Are you still busy with homework?_

Rika was confused for a moment before remembering that was what she had told Asuna. _No, I finished a little while ago, but I fell asleep. Are you planning on going online?_

 _Sounds just like you, falling asleep after homework. No, I just came off to get some sleep, but I think Asuna's planning on staying up late._

 _Okay. I think I'll go on if Asuna's still online. Is anyone else on?_

 _Don't think so. Leafa logged off just before me. I'm going to do some research on Norse weapons for a quest tomorrow._

 _Okay. See you later._

 _See ya._

Rika checked the time. It was eleven O'clock. She slept for longer than she thought. Well, I might as well go online now. She thought.

Rika picked up her Amusphere and put it on. She lay back and said "Link start!"

Rika soon found herself in the world of ALO. But something was wrong. For a start, she was in a forest. Rika knew for a fact that she had logged out in her shop. She was also dressed in nothing but her large blue button-up shirt and a pair of pink knickers. She didn't even have any shoes on. Where am I? She thought to herself. The area around her was clearly ALO. She recognised the forest; she had gone hunting in it many times with her friends.

Rika stood for a minute. She decided that there was no use in staying put so she decided to find her way out. She tried taking the route with fewer branches and twigs due to being barefoot. She soon came to a part of the forest that she did not recognise. It was a large clearing in the trees. The grass there was much longer there than in other parts of the forest due to the parting of the trees allowing more sun. The long soft grass felt much better on Rika's feet than the fallen branches and twigs. Unfortunately, there was no visible path to follow, which was odd seeing as there was normally some sort of path to follow. She walked into the middle of the clearing and searched around her for some sort of path. Suddenly, a thought came to her. Flying! She felt like such an idiot for not thinking of it. She imagined her mechanical-looking wings appearing to take her away. Nothing happened. She tried harder to imagine the wings. Nothing. After a couple more attempts, she gave in and tried the controller. No controller appeared in her hand. Still no wings.

She opened her menu and found that her username was set to Shinozaki Rika. Her inventory consisted only of the items she was wearing. She attempted to log out so she could try asking for help tomorrow. The logout button was gone. The panic began to set in. What if she was stuck in ALO the way she had been in SAO? Rika closed her menu and decided to just try running straight ahead. Surely she must find a way out eventually?

As Rika set off, she was tripped by something. She fell to the ground. Luckily it seemed that the grass was clear of rocks or anything for anyone to hurt themselves on. Not that they actually could even if there were. Rika tried to stand but couldn't move her right foot from whatever had tripped her. She sat and examined what she had tripped on. It appeared to be a vine. It was tightly wrapped around her leg and wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried. Rika considered trying to message Asuna, but figured that if her account had been reset, then so would her friends list. She tried to move the vine again, but it was as steadfast as ever. Eventually she gave in. She sat back and looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful. The stars were completely different to those of real life. The constellations were different, though some did resemble real ones.

Rika felt something climb up her leg. She tried to slap it away without looking, thinking it was an insect, but it continued to climb. She looked down and saw the vine moving slowly up her leg. This is my chance! She thought. She tried again to pull the vine from her leg, but it still wouldn't come off.

The vine made its way up her leg, reaching for the waistband of her knickers. Rika pulled with all her might, but it ignored her. Another vine began to snake its way up her other leg, but much faster. Rika attempted to remove it with the same futile efforts as before. Soon enough, both vines were inside her knickers. One slid into her pussy, while the other went for her arse."No!" she screamed. "Get outta my ass!" Rika grunted in discomfort as both her holes were violated. The vines slid in and out of her.

Two more vines appeared and bound themselves to Rika's wrists, forcing her onto her back. She continued to struggle against them. A fourth vine also appeared. This one was much bigger than the others. It slid under Rika's shirt and forced the buttons to rip off by pulling it upwards, revealing Rika's DD-cups. "What do you think you're doing?" The vine ignored her and rubbed itself between her breasts. The two vines that had her by the wrists slid down Rika's arms and made their way to her tits. Once at her tits, they wrapped around Rika's boobs, squeezing them tightly. Rika gasped at the sensation. Her nipples were squeezed and stretched so hard she worried that they might come off.

After a minute or so of stimulation, Rika was lifted into the air. She could see that the vines came from somewhere in the trees, but were lost in the darkness. The larger vine withdrew itself from in between Rika's boobs and prodded the crotch of her knickers. The smaller vine in her pussy was only enough to tease her, but wasn't able to make her cum. The vines in her pussy and arse removed themselves and grabbed Rika's knickers, pulling hard enough to make them disappear in a flash of blue polygons. The both retreated into the darkness of the forest. Rika began to feel calmer. "Are you done?" she asked, half hoping for a response and half hoping that nothing spoke.

"But we haven't even started yet…" whispered a voice. It was feminine. It sound flirty too. That only worried Rika even more.

The large vine prodded at Rika's dripping entrance. "No!" she begged. "It's too big!" Rika had seen enough hentaii to know that the size of her pussy wasn't going to stop it. The vine forced itself into her pussy. It went in deep, thrusting as hard as it could. Rika tried to force herself not to moan, but couldn't help herself. It just felt too good. Quickly, she felt an orgasm building. Her moans became louder and louder until she eventually came. But nothing came out of the vine. It just kept going. "I don't know how much more I can take," Rika complained.

"Let's find out!" said the same voice as before. Two more thick vines shot out of the darkness. One went straight into Rika's mouth, forcing her to deepthroat it as far as she could take. The other went for her arse. The two smaller vines from earlier reappeared and spread Rika's legs apart. The third vine managed to push itself inside Rika's arse. She attempted to scream, but couldn't due to the large vine in her mouth.

She soon felt another orgasm building. She came again, her cum squirting out through whatever gaps there were between her walls and the large vine. Again and again she came. She was amazed at how many times she had been able to cum. She'd lost count in the insane amount of pleasure she was feeling. The vines had become faster in their assault of her. They were going so fast, she could barely take it.

Something appeared in the darkness of the forest. As it came out of the trees, Rika saw a young woman. At first she thought it might have been a Sylph due to the green hair, but her skin was also green. Her eyes were a faint green where they should have been white and her irises were a darker green. She was also completely naked. Vines protruded from her body. The smaller ones from her arms and at her crotch, just above her vagina was three much larger vines, each of which were currently fucking Rika in her pussy, arse, and mouth. "So this is my prey for tonight," she said seductively. "You're such a pretty fairy."

What the hell is this? Rika thought.

"You wandered into my den," said the dryad. "Now you will be my slave forever!"

Is there really no escape!? Rika thought. She hoped that she was wrong.

The dryad moved closer to Rika. She removed the vine from Rika's mouth.

"What the hell is going on!?" she yelled. The dryad gave no reply and kissed her deeply. Rika tried to resist the spirit, but she couldn't move very much. "Perfect. You shall never leave this place," the dryad said triumphantly. "You just wait until my friends arrive," Rika threatened. "They'll never let you live!"

The dryad laughed. "What friends? You have no friends!"

It suddenly hit Rika. This dryad was a monster for players to kill. It thought she was a fairy like all the other avatars and thought she had no friends because no one was registered in her friend list for some reason. But how was she going to kill it? Rika had no armour. Her shirt and knickers had been destroyed. She also had no weapon to fight back with. Her only option was to wait for someone to come and help her. But how long would that be?

The dryad thrust one of her large vines back inside Rika's mouth. It thrusted into her even harder than before. "Your mouth feels so good!" the dryad groaned. She then grabbed Rika's boobs and played with them. "Your tits are perfect!" Rika's face turned red. She wanted to scream, but the vine in her mouth prevented her from doing so. The dryad began to finger her own pussy. "Yes, yes, yes, yes…" she said continuously. Rika felt herself about to cum again. The vines moved more vigorously than before. They were moving so fast that Rika's arse and pussy were getting sore. They were going in deeper than anything Rika had ever felt. She screamed as she came. The vines came at the same time as her, spraying cum inside her. Rika's mouth filled with cum. She couldn't help but swallow it, though some did spill out because the vine came more than she could ever hope to swallow. It tasted surprisingly sweet, not at all like she was used to. Her tits became covered in ropes of cum from the smaller vines. Her arse and pussy quickly filled and overflowed with cum.

Once the vines had finished cumming into her, they retreated back into the dryad, who now looked like a normal person, except for the fact that she was so green. Rika was dropped onto the soft ground where she could now get a proper look at her attacker. Her green hair was thick and curled slightly. It went down to her back. There was some that went over the front of her shoulders and only went to her nipples, barely covering them. "How was that, my pet?" she teased. Her breasts were large. Maybe an E-cup? Rika tried to speak, but only a slight moan escaped her lips. The dryad planted a kiss of Rika's cum covered lips. "Rest now, for I will be back soon," she said, breaking the kiss. Around Rika, a bird cage built itself from vines. It was lifted up and hung by a thick branch on a nearby tree. The dryad vanished from sight. It would return later to have its way with Rika once again.

For now, Rika lay in her cage, cum dripping off her. After a while, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, hoping to escape.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy the last couple of weeks, but I'm please with how this chapter has turned out.**

 **The next two or three chapters will follow on from this one, the way the Asuna and Erika chapters did.**

 **I'm pleased to say that this story has had 2932 views! I'm absolutely amazed by that. I'm estimating 3000 by the end of the week.**

 **Now onto the matter of yaoi. The votes are evenly tied. So for now, I'm not going to add yaoi into the story. Whether yaoi is added into the story will be determined by the votes when the next chapter is finished. I'm not into yaoi, but if you guys want it in, then I'll give writing it a go.**

 **A guest user asked me not to put the boys in at all, but they've been requested a lot to go alongside the girls, so they will be in future chapters but this story will mainly focus on yuri pairings. The boys will have a chance to shine nearer the end of the story.**

 **A few of you have been asking for Silica/Keiko. I didn't originally plan to have her in this story, but she seems to be pretty popular so I will be giving her a chapter.**

 **Leave your opinion in a review for the story or through a PM. If you have any other suggestions, please also leave a review or PM. If you have a specific suggestion, I'd prefer if you didn't leave a guest review. I can't reply to those to let you know my thoughts on your suggestion.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Next time: Keiko!**


	6. Keiko to the rescue!

Chapter 6: Keiko to the rescue!

Keiko had been waiting all day for her cat to give birth. She hadn't gone on ALO in case she missed it. Pina had been laying laying on her cat bed next to Keiko's bed all day with a threat of giving birth, but so far nothing had happened. Keiko had fallen asleep next to Pina on the floor some time ago. She glanced at her clock. The time was 10:45. She had fallen asleep hours ago.

Keiko felt awful. Falling asleep in the day had thrown off her body clock. Keiko took Pina's food and water bowls and went downstairs. She soon returned again with them full. Pina was still asleep.

Keiko changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. She tried to sleep, but having just woken up from a long nap had thrown off her body clock. There was no way she was getting to sleep any time soon. She considered going on ALO. It was late and nobody would be online, but it was better than just laying in bed doing nothing. She'd probably get into a lot of trouble if her parents caught her diving so late at night, but Keiko eventually decided to go online anyway.

Soon Keiko was in the world of Alfheim Online. But something seemed off as soon as she logged on. She was in the same town that she had been in when she logged out just yesterday. But there was something else wrong. Pina was missing. Keiko frantically searched all around for any sign of her dragon. Pina was nowhere to be seen. She looked in her inventory to search for Pina's heart but it wasn't there. However, there was more than just Pina missing. Everything in her inventory had vanished. Her crystals, her potions, her dagger. Everything was missing. Her username read "Ayano Keiko" instead of "Silica". She was even wearing the exact same pink pyjamas that she had been wearing in real life. Luckily, she had 10,000 gold. Keiko decided to get some new clothes and weapons before finding out what was going on. She went to a shop that would sell what she needed.

Keiko could only find one weapons shop in the town, which was strange. In every town, it was normally easy to find somewhere that sold armour as well as weapons. She went into the weapons shop. She looked around for a cheap dagger.

"You looking for anything in particular?" asked the Leprechaun who was running the counter. He seemed to be curious as to why Keiko was dressed in pink pyjamas.

"Just a knife or dagger," Keiko answered.

"I've got some in the back, give me minute and I'll go retrieve them," he said.

"Thank you," said Keiko. She looked at the weapons on sale. Swords, axes, hammers, spears, bows. They were all way out of her price range if she wanted to buy some armour. The cheapest was a broadsword for 7000 gold. Keiko had never been very good with anything larger than a knife. Other weapons just felt clumsy in her hands.

"Here we go," said the Leprechaun. He was holding a small box, which he rested on the counter. Keiko took a look inside. There was a selection of five knives. "Sorry for the poor selection, but I'm afraid that's the lot. I sold all my knives last month."

If he sold out a month ago, then why hasn't he just made more? Keiko wondered. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to be rude. She ruled out two of the knives straight away, as they were over 10,000 gold. Another was on sale for 50 gold, but looked as if it would break the instant it touched a monster. That left two. One was 8000 gold, the other cost 6000. Either way, she wouldn't be able to afford any decent armour. "Is there anywhere near here that sells cheap armour?" Keiko asked.

"I'm afraid they're all closed today," said the Leprechaun. "This is the only weapons shop open today, so you're not going to find anything else."

Keiko picked up the knife for 8000 gold. "I'll take this one, then," she decided. She could kill some monsters to earn the gold for armour. If she didn't buy one of these, she'd have no hope of earning any gold.

"Good choice."

Keiko transferred the man 8000 gold for her knife and left the shop. "There must be somewhere I can buy armour," she mumbled to herself.

After some searching, she found a shop selling consumable items. She bought some teleport crystals and potions. As she left the shop, she noticed a crowd gathering outside. "I can't believe someone fell into the trap.." she heard someone say.

"I can't wait to see who got caught…" said another.

The crowd suddenly moved towards the edge of town. Keiko chased after them. She managed to get the attention of a Sylph male. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Some idiot got caught in the dryad's den," he said.

"What's the dryad's den?"

The Sylph looked incredulous. "Haven't you heard of it? It appeared in the forest a few months ago. Apparently, if someone walks into the den, they're trapped there until the dryad is killed."

"So is this a party to rescue someone?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it depends on who gets captured."

Keiko was shocked that anyone would consider leaving a player there. The Sylph went and caught up with the others. Keiko decided to follow them in case she could help whoever got caught.

* * *

Rika was awakened by vines fondling her body. The cage she had been trapped in fell apart and she landed on her front in the soft grass. "Are you ready for round two?" asked a teasing feminine voice. It was the dryad. The green woman was stood in front of Rika. Her vines were poised and ready no matter what Rika's response was. Four vines shot out of the dryad's back and grabbed Rika's limbs, lifting her into the air and flipping her around so that she was facing upwards. "I'm so glad you decided to come to me," teased the dryad. Rika gritted her teeth as the dryad ran her hands along Rika's legs, moving up to her exposed crotch. She ran a finger across Rika's pussy lips. "I can't wait to violate this again!" The dryad moved her face towards Rika's vagina. She stuck her tongue out and ran it along Rika's entrance. Rika couldn't help but moan loudly. He pussy quickly became wet. "Such a naughty girl aren't we?" teased the dryad. Her vines stretched Rika's legs apart further. The dryad licked Rika's pussy again. Rika moaned again. The dryad smiled and stuck her tongue straight in. Rika gasped. The dryad's tongue moved in ways she never thought possible. The pleasure was insane! Rika began to wonder why she had resisted. She quickly became lost in the pleasure. She didn't know how much time passed before she came. The dryad Retracted her tongue. "How was that?" she asked. Rika's response came only in a series of incomprehensible moans.

The crowd of people Keiko had been following eventually reached a clearing in the forest. Everyone seemed to be really excited for some reason. Keiko was near the back, so she couldn't see what was going on. She began to push her way through the crowd to get a better view of what was going on.

"Isn't that the blacksmith who usually hangs around with that Kirito guy?" someone said.

"I think so," said another. "But she seems different somehow."

Blacksmith? Kirito? Thought Silica. It must be Lisbeth! She realised. Keiko began to push harder through the crowd to see what was going on.

Once she was at the front, Keiko was mortified to see Lisbeth naked being held in their air by vines protruding from a strange green woman. As soon as Keiko noticed that Lisbeth's hair wasn't pink and her ears weren't pointy, she realised that Rika must have logged in, but the same thing had happened to her as had happened to herself. Three vines appeared at the green woman's crotch, each thicker than the ones that were holding Rika in the air. At that moment, Keiko realised that the green woman was naked. She guessed what was about to happen, but didn't want to believe it. The vines grew longer. One went to Rika's crotch, another to her mouth, and the third went to her arse.

Rika gasped in pain as the vines violently began to fuck her. They hadn't exactly been gentle before, but now they were going in way too deep for her liking. She looked away and saw the crowd that had appeared. Rika could only see male avatars. Pigs. She thought.

She suddenly felt a stab of pain as two smaller vines squeezed and pulled her nipples way too hard. She slammed her eyes shut as the pain set in. When she opened them, she looked at the crowd again, but noticed that Silica was among them. No! That's Keiko! She realised. She didn't have cat ears or a tail and she was dressed in her pyjamas. Keiko's face bore a look of terror. Her eyes were wide in shock and her hands were clasped over her mouth.

"It looks like we have an audience!" The dryad commented. "That's a cute one over there isn't she?"

"You bitch!" Rika tried to shout, but couldn't because her mouth was being fucked.

"It's rude to speak with your mouth full," The dryad giggled. "Hey, boys! Throw me that cute little Cat-Sith, will you?"

The crowd suddenly noticed Keiko's presence. One avatar attempted to push her into the clearing, but Keiko drew her knife and stabbed him. He drew his sword to prepare for a fight. He slashed at her, but Keiko jumped aside. The fight had caused the crowd to back away slightly so Keiko used that to get some distance between herself and the clearing. The Spriggan who had attempted to push her to the green woman tried to hit her again, but Keiko managed to dodge that attack too. She ran up close and stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach. He doubled over. His HP was in the red zone. Another attack like that would finish him off. "I don't want to hurt anyone," said Keiko. "Please, help my friend and let us go."

A few looked like they felt bad. "Oh, come on!" someone shouted. "There's loads of us and one of her. Push her in already!"

Keiko didn't want to, but to make her point, she finished off the Spriggan. All that was left was a ball of black flame. Unfortunately, that didn't deter anyone. In an instant, Keiko was confronted with swords, axes, maces, wands, and all sorts of other weapons. Fortunately for her, the fight had caused to become at the edge of the crowd. Swallowing her guilt, she turned and ran. Only a few followed her, though. Many knew it wasn't worth it; they already had a show. Those who remained put their weapons away and turned back to Rika and the dryad.

Rika wasn't quite sure what had happened. She had tried to keep track of events, but struggled to whilst she was being raped. The vine in her mouth began to twitch. She braced herself for the oncoming orgasm. Within seconds, her mouth overflowed with the dryad's strange cum. It flowed down her throat, and the excess spewed out of her mouth.

"It's a shame that cutie won't be joining us," the dryad taunted.

Rika gave the dryad such a hard death stare, that if looks could kill, the dryad would have shattered into a sea of polygons.

"You're so hot when you're mad!" The vine withdrew from Rika's mouth. The dryad leaned in and deep kissed her, swirling cum and saliva around their mouths. "So tasty!" she said, breaking the kiss.

Rika tried to use this opportunity to give a retort, but the vines fucking her caused her to cum, so the retort she had planned was washed away in a sea of moans. The dryad kissed her again. "Don't deny that you're enjoying this."

Keiko had escaped the forest. She glanced behind her and saw no one, so she stopped and caught her breath. She was overwhelmed with guilt for leaving Rika behind, but she couldn't help her friend if she got caught as well.

She wasn't sure what to do next. She wouldn't get help from anyone in town, as they had tried to throw her to the green woman. Keiko checked her friends list, but it was empty. She wouldn't be able to ask her friends for help. The only person she could think of was the shopkeeper who had sold Keiko her knife. It was a long shot, but it was the only hope she had.

Rika was being fucked again. She had cum so many times, she had long since lost count. The players watching were doing nothing to help her. Some even had their dicks out and were masturbating. "Looks like our audience is enjoying the show," she said. She turned to them. "Come in and become my pet! You will experience pleasure beyond anything else!"

None of the men made a move. They all stayed at the edge of the clearing, not making a move.

"They'll come in eventually, don't you worry," The dryad said to Rika. "Everyone eventually gives in to me in the end." Rika came again. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?" The dryad teased.

"What do you mean you won't help me?" said Keiko. The shopkeeper refused to help get Rika out of the forest.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not strong enough," he replied. "Also, everyone else will be really angry if I get rid of their show."

"So you're not going to help me. Fine! I'll help her myself!" Keiko huffed. She stormed out of the shop and made her way back towards the forest. As she was about to leave town, Keiko realised that this situation felt very familiar. It was like when she got into an argument with Rosalia about the healing crystals. Pina had been killed and Kirito had saved her life. But this time, Pina wasn't around and Kirito wouldn't be able to save her if she got into trouble.

Keiko stopped in her track and decided to actually think for once, instead of blundering off into trouble. She thought about each of the problems one step at a time.

1\. The other players. If she went back, they would overwhelm her and force her into the clutches of the green woman.

2\. Defeating the woman. Keiko was only equipped with a knife and had no proper armour; only her pyjamas.

Keiko decided the best course of action would be to wait until the other players got back and then go check out the clearing.

She found an inn that had a window that would give her a decent view of where the other players had left the town. She paid for a room that would give her the best view. The room was surprisingly expensive. Luckily, she had received a lot of gold from the Spriggan she had killed.

The Spriggan! That's it! Keiko realised as she stared out of the window. She opened her inventory and checked what she had received from the Spriggan. A shortsword. Not exactly Keiko's weapon, but it could have been worse. Unfortunately, the armour was all designed for a Spriggan. Only the chestplate fit properly. The boots were a little big, but they stayed on. Keiko was just glad that she no longer had to walk barefoot.

* * *

It was an hour before Keiko saw them return. She equipped the scabbard for the sword. She had nothing for her knife, so she just held it. As she was about to leave, she noticed that the players were entering the inn. She snuck downstairs. She opened the door a crack to see them all sitting around tables, drinking. Keiko crept back upstairs into her room. "What do I do?" she muttered to herself. Keiko noticed her window had a latch. She undid it and looked down. It was her best option. Keiko took a few deep breaths and positioned herself at the edge of the window. She took one last deep breath and jumped.

Luckily, this was ALO and not real life, so when Keiko landed, she was unharmed. As she walked away from the inn, Keiko went over everything that had happened Everything that had been said. She hoped for some little detail to poke out that would give her a clue to how she would save Rika. The Dryad had said: "Hey, boys! Throw me that cute little Cat-Sith, will you?"

Cat-Sith? Keiko clearly wasn't a Cat-Sith. She didn't have the ears or the tail. She wasn't even a fairy. The avatar she was using tonight wasn't her regular avatar, but maybe some data from her normal avatar had transferred over.

Maybe I can get a familiar to help me! thought Keiko. She went to the items shop she had bought crystals from earlier and bought some food that would help tame a familiar.

* * *

The dryad had finished with Rika for now. She was laying in her cage again, sore and covered in cum. She sat up when she heard a rustling coming from the trees. She looked around for the source. "Liz!" she heard a voice whisper. "It's me. Silica!"

"Silica? What are you doing here?"

Keiko's head poked out from among the leaves. "I'm here to rescue you!"

"No! Get out of here!" Rika argued. "You'll just end up like me. Go get Kirito and the others!"

Keiko shook her head. "I can't. My friends list is empty."

"Just go."

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Pet!" named a voice. "What's all the fuss about?"

Keiko fell out of the tree in shock. She watched as the cage disappeared and Rika was dropped onto the floor. The green woman appeared and lifted Rika into the air. Soon enough, Rika was being raped by the green woman's vines again. Keiko didn't know what to do. She hadn't been able to find anything that she could tame, so she was all alone.

The green woman began to finger her vagina and play with her clit. Keiko found this odd. Why would she masturbate if she could just use Liz?

Keiko sneaked closer to get a better look. She felt awkward watching as her friend was being raped. Eventually, she got close enough to see an icon above the green woman. It was a Cat-Sith symbol. But it was grey, meaning no one had tamed her yet. Keiko may not have been strong, but she did know how to tame monsters. She put her sword into her inventory and brandished her knife. She also got out the roasted seeds she had bought earlier. She was some type of plant monster, so seeds should work.

Keiko snuck around so that she was behind the green woman. She then ran towards her.

"I knew someone was hiding!" The woman shouted. Vines extended from her body and flew towards Keiko, who stopped them all by cutting them with her knife. Keiko blushed, knowing what she had to do next. She rolled forwards and found herself at the woman's pussy. Keiko used her free hand to finger it. The woman's vines stopped raping Rika and became limp. Rika fell to the ground.

"Stop that!" The woman hissed. She moaned and groaned until her pussy released cum all over Keiko's fingers. She fell to the ground, immobilized. Rika stood up and stormed towards her.

"Give me your knife!" she demanded.

"Wait, Liz!" Keiko said. "If we kill her, she'll just respawn. I think I can tame her. That way, she can't hurt anyone."

Rika gritted her teeth. "Fine," she said.

Keiko got out her seeds and tried to feed her one. The woman just spat it out. Keiko tried again to the same result.

"I've got an idea," said Rika. "Put some in your mouth and give them to her." It took Keiko a minute to realise what she meant. She blushed.

"I've never kissed anyone before," said Keiko. "My first will be with this." Keiko reluctantly took some seeds and was about to put them in her mouth, when Rika stopped her.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

Rika grabbed Keiko's face and pulled her close. She pressed her lips against Keiko's and pushed her tongue inside Keiko's mouth. Keiko didn't know what to do. She was shocked. After a moment, she returned the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Rika broke it. Keiko wanted more, but knew she had to quickly tame the green woman. She filled her mouth with seeds and kissed her. The seeds quickly filled the dryad's mouth. Keiko instinctively reached for the dryad's pussy to subdue her. Once all the seeds were gone, Keiko pulled away. The symbol above the dryad's head changed colour. It was orange, showing that Keiko had successfully tamed the dryad. A list of information appeared in front of Keiko.

Species: Dryad

Owner: Ayano Keiko

Does not require feeding

Another menu appeared. "Please name your familiar," Keiko read.

"Name it 'Bitch'," Rika suggested.

Instead, Keiko went with a french word she had heard; 'Desirae'.

Desirae stood up. "How would you like me to address you?" she asked. "Mistress, perhaps?"

"Do it," said Rika.

"Call me mistress," said Keiko. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she went along with it anyway.

"Shall I follow you?" Desirae asked.

"No, that's fine," said Keiko.

"Then take this," Desirae held out a green crystal. "Use this to summon me whenever you like."

Keiko took the crystal and it went directly into her inventory.

Desirae stood silently in the clearing. After a moment, Rika realised that she was still naked and tried to cover herself. "Crap! Silica, look away!" She said, covering herself with her arms.

Keiko turned away sharply. Her face turned a deep red. She opened her inventory and got out the items she had acquired from the Spriggan. She also removed the chest plate and swapped it for her pyjama top. "Here. I'm not sure how well they'll fit, but they should be better than nothing," Keiko said. She closed her eyes and handed the clothes to Rika.

Rika quickly equipped the clothes. "You can open your eyes now," she said.

Keiko opened her eyes. It was strange seeing Rika dressed in Spriggan armour. Keiko suddenly realised that she was staring at her friend. Her eyes darted away in embarrassment.

Rika embraced Keiko in a hug. "Thank you, Silica," she said, tears rolling down her face. "If you hadn't rescued me, who knows what would have happened."

Keiko hugged her friend back, not knowing what to say. Soon, Keiko began to cry as well. "I wish I could have helped you sooner, Liz," she cried. "But no one would help me and I didn't know what to do"

Eventually, they both stopped crying. Rika leaned down and kissed Keiko again with fire that Keiko hadn't noticed before. "Thanks to you, Silica, I'm okay."

"Well, I'm not using my avatar, so call me Keiko," she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Call me Rika, then."

Rika kissed Keiko again. Keiko wasn't exactly sure of what to do. She just wrapped her arms around Rika, hoping the kiss would never end. After a while, Rika broke the kiss. Keiko was going to object, but Rika intervened. "It's late and I'm tired. Let's go find somewhere to stay the night."

"O-okay," said Keiko. She was disappointed but trying not to let it show. She lead Rika out of the forest and back into town.

* * *

Once they were at the inn that Keiko had rented a room at, they looked through the windows. Luckily, it was nearly empty, so they went inside. "What was the point in checking the windows?" Rika asked.

"Those guys who were watching you were in there earlier and I didn't want to run into them again," Keiko explained.

They entered the inn. The Sylph who was running it was surprised to see Keiko entering. "I didn't see you leave earlier," She said.

"Didn't you?" said Keiko, pretending to be surprised.

"I guess you must have left when the other lot did," she said. "Does your friend here need a room?"

Keiko was about to answer, when Rika gave her own answer. "No thanks," she said.

She lead Keiko upstairs. "I hope you don't mind," said Rika. "I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"That's okay," said Keiko. "I'm not sure I really want to be alone either."

Rika swore as they entered the room. "Please tell me that you have something for me to sleep in," she said. "This armour isn't exactly comfortable."

Keiko shook her head. "This is all I've got."

"Normally, this game gives you underwear to go with your armour," Rika complained.

Keiko checked her inventory for anything. There was a sword with a scabbard, and something she just hadn't taken notice of. A pair of black boxer shorts. She got them out. "I've only got these," she said.

Rika sighed. "They'll do. You mind if I only wear those? We can get more in the morning. I just want to sleep now."

"O-okay," said Keiko, handing Rika the shorts. She felt something strange in between her legs which she tried to ignore.

Rika swapped the Spriggan armour for the boxer shorts. As soon as the switch was made, she covered her nipples with an arm. "I'm glad you're okay with this," she said, getting into the bed. Keiko hesitated for a moment before joining her. "I've seen worse," she joked to make herself feel more comfortable.

Rika smiled at her and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Keiko did the same.

After about half an hour, Keiko wasn't asleep. She turned to face Rika. All she could think of was kissing her. "Rika," she whispered. "Are you awake?"

Rika opened her eyes. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Keiko raised her voice to normal speaking level. "No."

Rika sat up, covering her chest with the blanket. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Keiko sat up to face her. "Can...Can I…." She struggled to get her words out.

"Can you what?" asked Rika, guessing the answer.

"C-can I kiss you again?" she asked.

Rika leant over and kissed Keiko. Keiko's tongue begged for entrance and Rika allowed it into her mouth. Their tongues rolled off each other, exploring one another.

The feeling between Keiko's legs became unbearable. She even felt something a little moist. Rika moved closer, letting the blanket fall away, revealing her DD-cup boobs. Keiko wanted to touch them, but was too nervous. Rika lifted Keiko's hands towards her breasts. She broke the kiss for a moment. "Feel them all you want," she said.  
Keiko grabbed a handful of Rika's impressive bust. They were so squishy. Keiko was instantly jealous. Her own boobs were only a B-cup. Rika began to unbutton Keiko's top. Keiko suddenly felt too embarrassed. She broke the kiss and stopped Rika. "What's wrong?" RIka asked. "Am I moving too fast?"

Keiko shook her head. She slowly began to unbutton her pyjama top. Once it was unbuttoned, she let it fall. Rika grabbed Keiko's boobs. "They're surprisingly soft," she said.

"Not as soft as yours."

"But they're great all the same," Rika gave Keiko another quick kiss before sucking on her nipples. Keiko moaned in pleasure. She had never felt anything like it before. It was incredible! Her nipples had become extremely hard from Rika.

Rika pulled away and gave Keiko's nipples one last squeeze with her fingers. She slid out from under the covers. "Do you want to go further?" she asked.

Keiko nodded her head. "Yes, please."

Rika took her boxers off. Keiko took her pyjama bottoms off. She felt embarrassed and excited at the same time. She noticed that there was a strange fluid at her vagina. She wiped it off. She examined it for a moment before Rika licked it off her fingers. "Tasty!" she complimented. Keiko suddenly realised what it was. It was precum! Keiko hadn't realised that it would build up so quickly.

Rika pushed her tits towards Keiko. "Touch them," she said. Keiko kneaded Rika's boobs, causing her to moan. She tried licking them the way Rika had. Rika moaned even more. She switched to the other boob after a minute. "That feels great!" said Rika.

Rika made Keiko stop. "Don't you like it?" Keiko was worried she hadn't been doing a good enough job.

"No, it felt great," Rika reassured her. "I just want to go a little further."

"Like what?" Keiko asked, knowing the answer as soon as she spoke.

"Just lay down and I'll show you."

Keiko lay down. Rika knelt at her crotch. She rubbed her finger against her begging entrance. It was soaked in pre-cum. "You must be really horny," commented Rika.

Keiko nodded as Rika plunged a finger inside her. Keiko gasped. Rika started slow, but quickly gained momentum. Keiko began to groan. She had masturbated once just to try it, which had felt pretty good, but that didn't even compare to Rika.

Rika began to use two fingers to pleasure Keiko's entrance, then she began to use her tongue to pleasure her clit. "Rika, it feels so good!" she cried. Rika plunged in a third finger and became even faster. Keiko began to feel something building up. "Rika!" she cried. "I'm going to cum!" Keiko made one last moan as she came on Rika's fingers.

Once Keiko's sensitivity had worn off, Rika pulled her fingers out of Keiko's pussy. "How did that feel?" Rika asked.

"I-It felt great," said Keiko. "I'm so tired."

"Don't go to sleep just yet," warned Rika. "It's my turn now."

Rika swapped places with Keiko. She was nervous. What if she didn't do it right?

"Go ahead," said Rika.

Keiko started by using her hands to examine Rika's pussy. It was cleanly shaven, unlike her own which she didn't shave often because she didn't feel the need to. However, she decided to shave as soon as she was in the real world.

Keiko started by licking Rika's wet pussy. She made long strokes across her entrances before plunging her tongue inside. Rika let out a moan, so Keiko decided to keep doing it as she was. She remembered what Rika had done to her clit, so she decided to try touching Rika's clit. She rubbed it and Rika moaned even louder. She squeezed it between her fingers, but as careful not to hurt Rika. She continued this until Rika was groaning in pleasure. Rika soon made one last moan as she came into Keiko's mouth. Keiko swallowed every last drop, also licking off excess.

Once Rika's orgasm was over, Keiko lay down next her lover. Rika pulled her in for a hug. "Did I do a good job?" Keiko asked.

"You were great," said Rika, kissing Keiko's forehead. The pair spooned naked long into the night.

* * *

Rika woke up the next day to find herself back in her room. She took her Amusphere off and looked around. She sighed. Was all that a dream? She wondered. She hoped not. Despite what had happened with Desirae, everything after she never wanted to take back. Even after last night, she was beginning to feel horny again. She grabbed her laptop and a dildo. She played a video she had downloaded last night. It was another ALO video. A female Spriggan and a female Pookah were naked and licking each other's pussies. Rika pushed the dildo inside her and turned it on. She sighed and masturbated all the way through the video. It wasn't enough. She played a video of an Undine female being gangbanged by a bunch of other players. By the end of that video, she came, though it didn't feel as good as before. She licked her dildo clean, tasting her own juices. She then put her porn and toys away before getting a shower.

Keiko woke up in her room. She removed her Amusphere. She got up and checked Pina. She was still asleep, though looked ready to pop at any moment. She refilled Pina's water bowl and contemplated last night's events. She was glad that Liz… No, her name was Rika. She told herself. She was glad Rika was safe, but couldn't take her mind off what they had done. She had sex with Rika. Keiko wasn't a very sexual person. She had fancied her share of boys, rarely ever that serious about them, but she had never expected to do anything with another girl. Pina soon woke up and began to mew at her. Keiko gently stroked Pina. Her phone buzzed, so she went to pick it up. It was a text from Rika.

 _Hey, Keiko. Want to meet up in ALO later?_

* * *

 **Okay, so unless you guys have more ideas for mindless one-shots with characters I haven't already included, this will be the last chapter before the actual story begins to unfold. Don't worry, there will be more sex!**

 **Now it's time to count the votes for whether yaoi will be included in this story! There were 2 votes for yaoi and 6 Against. Therefore, yaoi will not be included in this story. I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed, but the votes have spoken. Thanks to everyone who voted!**

 **Now for some news. I'm going to be writing another story. It's not going to be anything particularly amazing. Because it takes about a month for me to write a chapter for this story, I figured that I should write something else to keep you occupied. This story will be a series of one-shots of girls from anime. There will be no big over-arching story. Each chapter will be similar to this one: Character meets other character and they have sex. That's it. Recurring characters will remember who they've had sex with, but won't really cause any huge impact on anything. I'm hoping to write a chapter for this story once a week. They will be short and sweet so that it doesn't impact in how long it takes to write this story. It's called Yuri One-Shots. If you leave a pairing, be sure to use a account so that I can reply. If you leave a suggestion as a guest, I can't reply if I need to.**

 **I'm not sure when the first chapter will be out. Probably in a week so that I can get a few written quickly to keep to be posted later. Until the first chapter is out, PM me. After that, please leave them in a review. I'd prefer it if characters are from different franchises. I'll post more detailed instructions as the first chapter for the story soon.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Next Time: The Next Day!**


	7. The next day

Chapter 7: The Next Day…

Suguha turned off the TV. It was time to go meet up with Sinon. She went upstairs and put on a shirt and some shorts just in case Kazuto came home while she was in Alfheim Online. Her thoughts kept going back to what she had done with Leafa last night. With time to reflect, her feelings were mixed. She had thoroughly enjoyed it, but it also felt weird. She had sex with a bunch of numbers and code. But it had felt so real… What would it be like, playing as a person she had just had sex with? Would it feel weird? Uncomfortable? All these thoughts flooded Suguha's head as she logged into Alfheim Online.

This time everything was normal. She was in her apartment as expected. Leafa looked down and saw that she was wearing her usual armour. She opened her menu and everything was as it was supposed to be. Her username was Leafa. All her items and gold were there. Everything felt normal, which unsettled her. Just last night, she had been licking this avatar's pussy, yet it still felt as if this body was her own. Leafa sighed. She was about to go wait for Sinon, but she saw her reflection in the mirror. She examined her avatar. There was not a thing out of place. Her blonde hair was braided, her armour resembled a dress, and her sword hung at her side. Leafa checked the time. She still had a while before she was going to meet Sinon, so she removed her armour and examined her naked body. Her breasts were their regular size, there was no pubic hair, her skin was smooth as always. Leafa didn't know what she had expected to see. Maybe just something different. A mark showing that last night's event had really taken place, maybe? Leafa re-equipped her armour and went to where she was supposed to be meeting Sinon.

Leafa waited at a teleport gate. According to Sinon, near the entrance to Jotunheim there was supposed to be an NPC who would give them a quest which would reward Sinon with a bow. Hopefully a legendary one. Sinon would be arriving soon, but Leafa couldn't keep her thoughts on the quest. It seemed silly to keep thinking about her night with her avatar, but it was all she could think of. Her breasts, the taste of her cum, the way she moaned… The thoughts were enough to arouse Leafa slightly. She tried not to think about it, to no avail.

Before Asada logged into ALO, she double-checked her door. Ever since the Death-Gun incident, she had always made sure to slide the bolt across. Once she was certain that the door was locked, she logged into ALO to meet up with Leafa.

As Sinon appeared in ALO, everything appeared normal. She was in her apartment, which was a good sign. She could feel her tail, and after running a hand through her hair, found that she had her Cat-Sith ears. Everything was as it should have been.

Sinon went to the teleport gate to meet Leafa. "Hey," she said.

"Oh, hey Sinon," Leafa said after a moment, as if she hadn't quite registered her presence.

"You ready to go?" Sinon asked.

"Yep, I bought extra potions last night, so I'm well stocked-up on supplies," said Leafa.

"That's great, let's go!"

The girls used the teleport gate and found themselves in Jotunheim. Very few safe-zones had been discovered in Jotunheim so far. There were no towns, so the only safe-zones were cleared boss-rooms in dungeons, meaning that players had to be on their toes. "If the info I got is correct, then there should be an NPC in a cave just North of here," said Sinon, placing a marker on her map to show the general direction they needed to go in. They began to walk in the direction of Sinon's marker, which was a pain because they couldn't fly in Jotunheim.

The journey to find the NPC was pretty boring. The location of the NPC wasn't far away, but actually finding them was the hard part was actually finding them. There were frequent snowstorms which didn't help at all. During a particularly bad one, Sinon and Leafa took refuge inside a cave to wait for it to die down. They were just a little way away from the marker Sinon had set, so they looked at Sinon's map for places the NPC might have been hiding. They marked a series of locations they thought it would be best to search.

Once the snowstorm had died down, Sinon and Leafa left the cave and went to the nearest marker, which was a clearing of trees. There was no NPC. They repeated this a few times before they eventually found a cave with an old man inside. He was covered with a grey cloak, which only allowed the girls to see his beard. He was sat next to a small fire.

"Come, fairy warriors," he invited, gesturing to the fire. Leafa and Sinon entered the cave and sat opposite him with the fire in the middle. "I apologise for the small fire, but all the wood around here is too wet from the snow. I was lucky to find as much as this." Sinon and Leafa remained silent, waiting for him to get to the quest. "There are rumours about a dungeon somewhere nearby that offers a weapon of legends to those who clear it. I'm looking for warriors strong enough to clear this dungeon. If you can defeat the beast who lives at the top, I'll reward you greatly," he said.

A small box appeared in front of Sinon as she was the party leader. She tapped the accept button and said "I'd be happy to."

From the depths of his beard, the old man smiled. "I thank you, fairy warriors."

A marker on Sinon's map appeared, showing the location of the hidden dungeon. "Here is the dungeon's supposed location. Fight well, and return once the beast is dead."

Sinon and Leafa stood and left the cave to begin their journey to the hidden dungeon.

The journey to the dungeon was far more eventful than the one to find the old man. More monster appeared, for one thing. They started off weak enough for Sinon to shoot before they could engage. However, soon they took more and more arrows before Sinon could kill them, so Leafa drew her sword in order to save Sinon some arrows.

The location of the marker was a flat cliff on the side of a mountain. Sinon ran her hand over it to search for some clue as to where the true whereabouts of the dungeon were. As she did so, red lines appeared on the cliff face which disappeared quickly. After a moment, a deafening roar could be heard from the forest. Leafa drew her sword and Sinon readied her bow. A Jotun came charging from the trees, holding a large club in his right hand. Before either of them had a chance to react, the giant swung his club across the snow, throwing Leafa off her feet, but missing Sinon. A large chunk of her health bar vanished. Leafa got up and charged at the giant, dodging his swinging club. After one particularly close call, she noticed that there was a small spike driven into the side of the club. She jumped onto the club and used it as a ramp to jump and slash the Jotun's face, taking off a good portion of his health. Sinon let loose arrows, taking off even more health.

After repeating that tactic a few times, the Jotun collapsed and disappeared in a sea of blue polygons. All that was left of him was his large wooden club. Leafa searched it for the spike and pulled it out after locating it. Once it was out, the club disappeared. The spike turned out to be a small black crystal. "I think I found the key," she said.

Sinon examined the cliff face once more and noticed a small hole. "And I think I just found the keyhole."

Leafa placed the crystal inside the hole. For a moment nothing happened. But then the ground began to shake. The forest disappeared and was soon replaced with a large wooden tower.

Before entering, the girls took a minute to rest. They drank health potions and Sinon retrieved whatever arrows she could. She noticed that Leafa was phasing out a lot during their rest. In fact, she'd done the same when they first met up. "You okay?" Sinon asked.

Leafa took a moment to register the question. "Hm?" her head quickly turned to look at Sinon.

"I asked if you were okay?" Sinon repeated. "You keep spacing out."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Leafa. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Did you get into a fight with Kirito or something?"

"No, nothing like that. I just couldn't sleep," Leafa lied.

"I dive into ALO when I can't sleep," Sinon suggested. "Asuna suggested it a while ago and it really works for me."

"I'll give it a try sometime," said Leafa. "Let's go clear this dungeon. It's freezing out here."

* * *

Keiko was staring at her phone. More specifically, a text from Rika. It read: _Hey, Keiko. Want to meet up in ALO later?_

After last night, Keiko felt a little awkward at the thought of seeing Rika. She had seen more of Rika that night than she had ever expected to. When she thought back to seeing Rika being restrained by those vines...her face covered in cum…. It turned her on a little. But what made Keiko feel awkward was the fact that they had sex. Keiko had never even considered her first kiss being a girl, let alone her first kiss and time having sex being with Rika. But then again….was it actually her first time? It was in ALO, not the real world. So she was a virgin, but had also had sex. Keiko put her phone down and stroked Pina for a while. It buzzed again. Another text from Rika. _Hey, you awake?_

Keiko typed a quick reply. _Yeah, I just woke up. I'm busy right now, so I'll be on later_

Her phone buzzed yet again with another text. _Okay. Has Pina still not had her litter?_

 _No not yet_

* * *

Sinon and Leafa had reached the top of the tower. It resembled a wide bird's nest with shallow sides. At the top was a large bird that resembled an eagle. It screeched and took flight. Sinon fired an arrow, hitting its left wing. A small portion of its HP went down. The bird turned and attempted to hit them with its wings. Sinon ducked, firing as many arrows as she could into it, searching for a weak spot. Leafa slashed it with her sword, taking even more of its health. The bird lifted itself into the air, turned to face the girls and flapped its wings, creating a gale, sending Sinon's arrows back at her. Sinon tried to avoid them all, but one struck her arm. The bird then began to fly around the tower. Sinon fired arrow after arrow at it, taking off small portions of its health. The eagle swooped towards them again, but this time Leafa grabbed one of its legs and was taken into the sky with it. As the bird soared around the tower, Leafa limbed up its body, using her sword to stab it along the way. The bird tried to shake her off, but Sinon kept firing arrows at it. The eagle's health eventually dropped into the red and shattered into blue polygons, causing Leafa to fall into the nest.

"You okay" Sinon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Leafa. "That was fun actually."

"Yeah, it was," Sinon agreed. "But I don't see a bow anywhere." She checked her quest log. "There's nothing new," she added.

"Let's go back to the NPC," Leafa suggested. "There may be something else."

"I've got no better ideas," said Sinon.

They travelled back to the NPC. His fire had gone out and he was standing beside the smouldering remains. "Fairy warriors," he began. "I commend you on your valiant efforts. Yes, I deceived you about there being a legendary weapon in the dungeon. However, I do have something that should please you." The old man held out his hand. In it was a silver bow with elegant Norse runes carved into it. "It's not a legendary weapon, but it's more powerful than the one you have now." The bow disappeared and a notification box appeared in front of Sinon telling her that the bow was in her inventory.

"Farewell, fairy warriors," said the old man. He left the cave and disappeared in the blizzard.

Later, Sinon and Leafa were in a town restocking to go and try clearing a dungeon that many player had been working on for months. The boss fight had drained Sinon of her arrows and she needed more. Before they left, Sinon asked if they could stop somewhere for a while to rest. "I just want to sit down for a moment," she said.

They went to Sinon's apartment as it was nearby. Leafa sat on the sofa while Sinon got a couple of drinks. They had no effect on the game, but were delicious. "We spent all day on ALO yesterday and it wasn't until we'd been on way longer that you wanted a break," Leafa said.

"I didn't sleep well either," said Sinon. Both girls found it curious that they had both had trouble sleeping on the same night that they had logged onto ALO, not that either of them knew about what had happened to the other that night.

"Why not?" Leafa asked.

"Nightmares," said Sinon without elaborating. She wasn't sure if Leafa would believe her story about the tentacles on the beach and then having sex with her avatar. Leafa felt the same way about her own experience from the night before. She didn't believe for a moment that Sinon would believe her story.

The pair sat awkwardly for a moment. As Leafa took a sip of her drink, Sinon decided to ask her a question. "I heard that in SAO, everyone looked the same way they did in real life. How did that happen?"

"I remember Kazuto explaining that part to me," said Leafa. "I think there were cameras in the NerveGear to create the head."

"But how did it create the rest of the body?" Sinon asked.

"I think it took the data used when each player calibrated their NerveGear," Leafa explained.

"Do you think it could happen with the Amusphere?" Sinon asked.

"Maybe, but I don't think the Amusphere has cameras in it," said Leafa. "Why is she so interested in NerveGear and SAO all of a sudden?" Leafa thought. "Did she try to log in last night too?"

Later that day, Leafa and Sinon had made some big strides in clearing the dungeon, but needed more people if they were going to make the final push. They'd decided to leave it for another day, and went to do some more quests instead. Just after accepting a quest, they decided to break for lunch. They found somewhere safe and took turns to log out. Leafa went first.

Suguha pulled off her Amusphere and sat up. She checked her phone. She had a text from Kazuto. _I'm going to stay at Asuna's late, so you'll have to make your own dinner. Sorry, I know it was my turn. I'll make it up tomorrow._

Of course he skipped out on making dinner. It made Sugu wonder what they were getting up to. Not that it wasn't obvious.

While eating, Sugu thought over what Sinon had asked about the NerveGear and how it recreated each player's body. "Why is Sinon so interested in it all of a sudden?" she wondered. The only conclusion was that Suguha could reach was that Sinon had tried to log into ALO last night and had been in her real body. She considered asking Sinon why she was so interested. When Suguha was finished, she went back upstairs to her room. It was a scorching day. Suguha had woken up with her clothes drenched in sweat. She decided to open her window, but leave the curtains closed. She remembered her text from Kazuto and figured that she'd be safe diving naked until dinner, so she stripped off her clothes. Just before putting her Amusphere back on, she examined her body. There was nothing amiss. She wasn't sure why she checked herself. It was just a curiosity.

Sinon had gotten a little bored waiting for Suguha to log back in. She had begun to play with her tail just to see what it felt like. She'd never really paid much attention to it really. It had hurt really badly whenever someone grabbed it. She gently stroked it and had to admit that it felt pretty good. She let go as soon as she saw Leafa's eyes open.

Sinon got out of bed and made herself some lunch. She hadn't bothered to put any clothes on because it was a hot day and she lived alone, so there was no need to worry about anyone seeing her. She used her phone to quickly skim through articles about the possibility of a death-game similar to that of SAO on the Amusphere. She soon read that the Amusphere had safety precautions taken to prevent it from using microwaves from frying someone's brain, but she remembered Kirito telling her that. By the time she had finished eating her lunch, she hadn't found anything on recreating a player's real body. She didn't want to keep Leafa waiting so she quickly logged back in.

While Leafa had been waiting for Sinon to return, she had been comparing her avatar to her real body. It was much lighter, which is something she had gotten used to and hadn't thought about since she first played ALO. She quickly grabbed one of her nipples to check how sensitive her avatar was. She was surprised to find that it was slightly more sensitive than her real body. She didn't do it for long in case Sinon caught her.

* * *

A little while after Leafa and Sinon had taken a lunch break, Keiko was sitting beside Pina who had given birth to five adorable little kittens just two hours ago. They were all asleep, curled up. Since the birth, Keiko had been thinking about meeting Rika in ALO. Pina and her kittens would be fine for a while. She held her phone, trying to build up the courage to text Rika. She had spent the last half and hour like that. She eventually managed to text Rika. But she was so nervous, she made a few mistakes. _HeyRIkanattogoonALO!_

After a few minutes she got a reply saying: _?_

Keiko rewrote her original message. _Hey Rika. Want to go on ALO?_

 _Sure!_

Silica woke up in ALO. She was in the hotel she had last stayed in. She was half surprised that she wasn't in the inn she and Rika had stayed in. She knew that she was using her avatar this time. She could feel that her body was lighter. Her tail brushed between her legs, and her cat ears rustled in her hair. Pina was asleep on the bedside table. Silica checked her inventory. All her items were there. She swapped her nightclothes for her regular armour. Just before leaving, as an afterthought, Silica checked her list of familiars. The only name there was Pina. Desirae was nowhere to be seen. "Probably for the best," she muttered to herself. "Liz would probably try to kill her."

Lisbeth woke up in her bedroom in her shop. She was glad but also disappointed that she hadn't woken up next to Silica in the inn they had stayed in last night. Everything was as it should have been. Her items and gold were in her inventory, she could activate her wings, and after a quick check in a mirror, she saw that her hair was pink.

Silica and Lisbeth met up in a tavern. Luckily, it was nearly empty, allowing them to discuss what had happened last night. They sat opposite each other at a round table. Pina lay on the table while Silica petted her. "So, how are you?" Lisbeth asked.

Silica blushed and said. "Oh, erm….I'm fine," she answered.

"Thanks for last night," said Lisbeth. "I really appreciate it."

"Y-You're welcome," Silica whispered. She was too embarrassed to speak properly. Lisbeth reached over and clasped Silica's hands within her own. "I'm serious, Silica. Thank you. If you hadn't come rescued me, I would have been trapped there all night."

Silica didn't say anything. Lisbeth could see that she was getting embarrassed, so she decided to move things along. "So, is there anything you want to do?" Lisbeth asked.

"Erm," said Silica. "Not really."

"Then do you mind if we do this quest I've had my eye on for a while?" Lisbeth suggested. "The reward is some rare metal."

"Y-yeah….That's fine," Silica agreed.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day. The sun was setting in Alfheim Online. Leafa and Sinon had climbed to the top of a mountain for a quest which involved an enemy that when beaten would drop an NPC girls missing necklace. They had already beaten the enemy and were admiring the view as the sun set. There was a cool breeze, which combined with the fresh air, felt amazing. "Leafa," Sinon began, "thanks for today and yesterday. It's been a lot of fun."

"I've had a great time too," said Leafa. "Sorry I've zoned out a few times. I'm going to try to get more sleep tonight."

"Same," said Sinon. "I wasted a ton of arrows because I've been so tired."

Leafa giggled. "Its been great getting to know you better without everyone else."

"Yeah," Sinon agreed. "I've loved spending time with you too. It's actually been great to spend a day questing without Klein trying to hit on every female player or NPC we come across."

Leafa laughed again. "Yeah, he's so desperate. I can't believe he actually tried to pick up that NPC from the Excalibur quest."

Sinon joined in the laughter. "I know! He's so needy, like a child. HOw old is he anyway? Like 30?"

"More like 800!" The girls laughed at Klein's expense for a few minutes. "Oh crap!" she realised what time it was. "I forgot to log out for dinner!"

"I guess we really got distracted," said Sinon. "If Kirito's back from Asuna's, you could get him to cook seeing as it was his turn anyway."

"Nice thinking," said Leafa. "Same time tomorrow?"

"What about school?" Sinon reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Leafa realised. "How about next weekend we try spending all of Saturday and Sunday in ALO, only taking breaks for meals?"

"That sounds like a great idea! How about we start Friday right after school?"

"It's a date!" Leafa blurted. She expected Sinon to go quiet or something.

"Alright then!" which was not the response Leafa had expected, so she played it off.

"I'd better get going then," said Leafa. "I don't want to be groggy for school and Kendo practice."

"See you later," said Sinon.

* * *

Silica and Lisbeth had also spent the day completing quests. Silica hadn't said much, which annoyed Lisbeth a little, but she tried to be patient. She knew how easily embarrassed Silica got, so it didn't surprise her that after what they had done, she became so withdrawn. Silica was ready to logout when Lisbeth stopped her. "Hold on a sec," said Lisbeth. "Let's go to my shop for a minute. There's something I want to do first."

"Can't you do it without me?" Silica asked.

"Not really," said Lisbeth.

Silica became worried that Liz wanted to have more sex. It wasn't that she didn't like it, but she was a little embarrassed to do it again. It made no sense, but she was just too nervous.

In the shop, Lisbeth heated up her furnace, took the metal she had earned from the quest and held it in the embers using a pair of tongs. Once it was ready, she placed it on her anvil and began to hammer it out. The metal began to glow. It took the shape of a small dagger, which Lisbeth combined with some material from her inventory to make a grip. The dagger was slightly bigger than Silica's current one. Lisbeth handed it to Silica. "To say thank you for saving me last night," she said, placing it in Silica's hands. "Liz…" was all she could think to say. Lisbeth shook her head and hugged Silica. "Thank you so much for getting me out of that mess," she whispered. After a minute, Lisbeth tried to let go of Silica, but the Cat-Sith wrapped her arms around the blacksmith and began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Liz," she cried. "I've been acting so horrible to you all day."

"No, it's fine," said Liz. "I'm just glad that we're both okay."

Silica held back a sniffle. Lisbeth leaned forwards a little, moving her face towards Silica's. Silica closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Lisbeth's. The pair kissed for a moment. Liz held back a little, so as not to scare Silica. They eventually broke the kiss. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Liz.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Silica replied.

* * *

Suguha felt the cool evening breeze coming in through her window. She pulled off her Amusphere and lay in her bed for a moment, taking it all in. She heard a noise coming from downstairs. "Kazuto?" she called. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," she heard her brother shout. "You okay up there?"

"I'm fine," she shouted. Sugu got out of bed and put some clothes on. She went downstairs to greet her brother. Kazuto was sat at the table looking at VRMMORPG news on his tablet. "Hey," he said.

Suguha decided to try Sinon's advice. "So I was busy playing ALO and I forgot to-"

"I'm not cooking for you," said Kazuto. "It's your own fault that you didn't eat."

"But it was your turn to cook," huffed Suguha.

"I already ate at Asuna's," said Kirito.

Suguha didn't win that argument. In the end she couldn't be bothered to cook, so just ordered some takeout. While she waited, she did some research. She soon found what she was looking for. The next time the ALO servers would be 'down for maintenance'.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I'm sorry that took so long. I know that this chapter doesn't seem to have much direction, and lacks any sex, which is why I'm even more sorry for making you wait. But fear not! For there will be some sex in the next chapter!**

 **In a couple of chapters, I will get back to the avatars in ALO, but for now I want to focus on the players.**

 **I've also been writing a story that focuses on Yuri pairings across different anime. The latest chapter featured Yuno Gasai from Future Diary, and Akane from Psycho Pass. For this story, I'm trying to release a chapter every week. Feel free to leave any suggestions for future pairings. Just make sure they're from different series. Check out the first chapter for in depth instructions.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	8. Another meetup

Chapter 8: Another meetup

It was Thursday and Suguha couldn't wait to get Friday over and done with so she and Sinon could meet up again in ALO and play all weekend.

"Hey, Suguha," said Kazuto as they ate dinner. "Have you seen much of Liz or Silica recently?"

Suguha shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Everyone's been acting strange this week," said Kazuto. "Asuna seemed distracted when I went to her place on Sunday. Liz and Silica have been acting weird all week, and I've seen nothing of Sinon on ALO."

This peaked Suguha's interest. "Really? Well on Sunday, Sinon was a little distracted too," she said.

"Now I think about it, you've been staring into space a lot recently," realised Kazuto. "You're not making as much noise during Kendo practice anymore."

Suguha shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing."

"You sure? It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I'm fine, Kazuto!" she snapped. She hadn't intended to snap like that. "I'll talk to you later. I have some stuff to do." Suguha quickly left the table and ran upstairs.

Suguha was in her room. She felt bad for snapping at her brother and decided to apologise to him later. For now, she was checking for ALO's next update or server maintenance. She gasped as she found that there was an emergency one scheduled for that night. ALO servers were due to go down for maintenance in about an hour. Despite having school the next day, Sugu was determined that she was going to try logging in, just in case she could talk to Leafa again. For now, she'd have to wait, but Sugu was so excited she could barely contain herself.

An hour later, Sugu was laying in bed. "Link start!" she said. Everything began as normal. The was the usual Amusphere startup before being transported into ALO. As Sugu felt herself solidify, she held her breath, hoping that what happened a almost a week ago would happen again. She opened her eyes and found herself in bed in her ALO apartment. She got out and found that she was naked. She opened her menu and found that her username was 'Suguha Kirigaya' just like last time. The only items in her inventory were her red pyjamas from the last time. She closed her menu. "Leafa?" she called out. No response. Suguha equipped her pyjamas and stepped outside the room. "Leafa?" she called again. Suguha started to worry. She'd come on a few minutes late because she had been apologising to Kazuto for the way she snapped at him.

She tried scrolling through her menu when she found a friend request from Leafa. It was labelled "If I'm not in when you come back, there's some armour in the top drawer." Suguha accepted it without hesitation and used the map to check Leafa's location. She was in a nearby forest. _Probably hunting with the others,_ Sugu guessed. She went back inside the bedroom and, as promised, found some armour inside the drawers. She added it to her inventory before equipping it. The first thing she noticed was that it was much heavier than Leafa's dress-like armour. It was plate armour and had been coloured red. She checked herself out in the mirror and was a little shocked at what she saw. There were only six plates plates in total. The breastplate pushed her boobs up and showed a lot of cleavage. It only covered her boobs and left her stomach exposed. After that there were two other plates on either side of her, joined below the shoulder of her breastplate and went down to her hips where they ended in a point. Finally were two small pieces of metal which acted as shoulder guards. The trousers were nonexistent and were just a pair of red knickers with some chainmail hanging off the sides.. The boots were ankles length and lined with fur on the insides.

Suguha double checked the drawer for anything else, but all the found was a note.

 _Sorry about the armour. I went to buy you some but all I could find was sexy stuff. This was all I could get at the time. I forgot to mention in the friend request, but I left you a sword at the front door. It's not much but should do until I can get you something better._

 _\- Leafa_

Suguha wasn't sure what to make of that. Why would ALO be selling such revealing armour? She decided to put up with it and go find Leafa. She picked up the sword on her way out.

Despite it being so revealing, Suguha was grateful for the amour. It was surprisingly effective at dealing with monsters. The sword, however, was not so good. It was a scimitar and was very different from what she was used to. She was used to a katana which felt very different.

As Suguha got closer to Leafa's location, she began to hear moaning. She kept her sword drawn and crept slowly towards the source of the noise. Eventually Suguha found herself on the outskirts of the forest. Leafa was stood near a large plant that Sugu didn't recognise. It had a large orange and yellow dotted head and a mane of leave. Protruding from those leaves was a large number of vines which were stroking Leafa's body. The Sylph's breasts had been pulled from her dress and were being squeezed by vines which were wrapped around them. Another vine was rubbing itself on Leafa's crotch, but hadn't yet attempted to take off her dress.

"Leafa!" Suguha cried, ready to charge at the plant with her Scimitar only to be stopped by Leafa, who broke free from the vines and stood in the way. "Suguha!" Leafa said. "Wait!"

Suguha lowered her sword. "Leafa, what's going on?"

"I was just having some fun with the Garish Gerbera," said Leafa, tucking her boobs back into her dress. "As long as you don't struggle, it feels really good."

"I was surprised when you weren't home," said Suguha. "I thought you were in trouble when I saw that monster attacking you."

"I'm fine. You couldn't expect me to hang around all day could you?"

"What are you talking about? The servers only went offline about three minutes before I came on," said Suguha.

"What do you mean three minutes? It's been nearly a full day already," said Leafa. The Gerbera suddenly lashed out with its vines. Leafa quickly swatted them away with her sword. "Let's go for a walk so we're not interrupted," she suggested. Sugu nodded her head and followed her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," said Leafa awkwardly as they left the Gerbera behind. "I didn't know when you'd be coming."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," she tried to joke, but it just came out sounding awkward. "I didn't think that ALO monsters did that," she added.

"It's actually a monster from SAO," said Leafa. "Every time this happens, stuff changes. Monsters are added, equipment changes, recipes are created. One of the most common things to happen is that certain monsters become really sexual."

"But I thought before I first came in, you were a virgin," Suguha said. She sounded hurt.

"I was," said Leafa. "I've killed many monsters like that Gerbera, but I've always managed to avoid being raped. A couple of days after you visited, I decided to try out a few of these monsters. I only discovered the Gerbera this morning."

"What do you mean?" Sugu asked. "The ALO servers weren't down for days. They only ever go off for a few hours."

"When we're activated, we normally get about a week before going back to regular avatars," Leafa explained. "Sometimes more, sometimes less."

"That doesn't add up," said Suguha. "Like I said, the ALO servers are usually only offline for a couple of hours."

"What if time moves faster in here than it does out there?" Leafa suggested.

"That would make sense," said Suguha. "I guess they can increase time when players are offline so that don't have to worry about players getting jetlagged after playing in here for a long time."

"What's jet lag?" Leafa asked.

Suguha didn't know how to explain different time zones to someone who likely wasn't even aware of the possibility that the world was round. So instead, she tried to simplify it. "What would happen if the real ALO was faster than IRL time, what would happen is if players would go online in the morning and then went out during ALO's afternoon, but IRL it was still morning, they would be tired because they would have lived a day in a few minutes," she said. Sugu wasn't sure if that was a good explanation or not.

"So they'll try to sleep in the middle of the day?" Leafa asked.

"Yeah, that's about it," said Sugu, relieved that she didn't have to try to explain that again.

After a moment of awkward silence, Leafa said "Sorry about that. Let's try this again." She leaned in and gave Suguha a kiss. Suguha melted into it and wrapped her arms around Leafa's neck. Their tongues swirled around each other. Leafa slid her hands up Suguha's body, eventually reaching her face. She gently held Suguha's face. The kiss continued for another minute until they both had to come up for air. "I've missed you, Sugu," whispered Leafa.

"I missed you too," Sugu whispered back before giving Leafa another kiss.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sugu asked once they'd finished making out.

Leafa's hands moved from Sugu's face. They landed on her arse and gave it a squeeze. "We're alone," she said provocatively.

"Later," Sugu promised. "I want to spend time with you doing other stuff. Who knows how long it'll be before the devs realise that I've managed to get online during maintenance hours? I want to spend every second I can getting to know you."

"You're right," Leafa conceded. "How about we do some hunting? We can get you a better sword."

"How about some armour first?" Sugu suggested. "I'm not a fan of this set."

"Sorry, but that's all anywhere is selling today," said Leafa. "Like I said, stuff changes every month. The devs must be trying something new."

"It's not even been a week since we met," Sugu pointed out. "I'm guessing once a month was a guess?"

"We knew that this was scheduled once every month, so I guess we never thought about it happening more often," said Leafa.

"Let's go," said Sugu, giving Leafa another quick kiss. "We can start with that Gerbera."

"Do you mind if we leave that one?" Leafa asked. "I want to have some fun with it later."

Suguha's face suddenly flushed bright red at the thought of what Leafa was going to do with a monster. "If that's okay with you," Leafa quickly added.

"That's fine," said Sugu. "Actually…" She wasn't sure how to get the words out. "How about we try it… together?" Suguha felt so embarrassed. She'd only ever had sex once, and had never considered anything particularly extreme.

"That would be great, Sugu!" Leafa exclaimed. "I'd love to try it with you. As long as you're okay with it. I don't want you to feel you have to."

Suguha took a deep breath. "No, it's okay. I want to do this."

They turned around, back towards the forest and the Garish Gerbera.

Once they reached the giant plant, they stopped just outside its aggro range. "Okay, here's the plan. We're going to need to take our armour off so the vines don't break them," Leafa began.

"Why did you have yours on earlier?" Sugu asked.

"I was just testing it out," Leafa explained. "If you don't struggle against it, it won't be too aggressive. However, we need to keep a sword handy in case we need to get out of there or for when we're done. Just because you're done, it doesn't mean the monster is."

Suguha became curious. Exactly how many times had Leafa done this? "You seem to know a lot about this," Sugu said.

"Just a couple of times," said Leafa. "Sinon actually caught me at it once. Turns out she does this a lot."

"So she gave you some advice," Sugu guessed.

"Yeah," Leafa nodded. "Once the vines have you, don't panic. Just let them do their thing and cut them off once you're finished. You got that?"

Sugu nodded. "I think so. Relax then cut the vines when I'm done," she summarised.

"But we can go further," suggested Leafa. "But the further we go, the more dangerous it gets. I ran into one of these this morning with Silica, who got swallowed by one."

Suguha almost didn't want to know, but decided to ask anyway. "What happens when someone is eaten?"

"Well, according to Silica, the monster has a large tongue that it uses to lick anyone who ends up inside. There's also some smaller tongue-like tentacles which are used in the same way as the vines. She also said that the mouth fills with some sort of liquid," Leafa explained. "But I managed to cut her out before anything happened besides her shoes melting off."

"I'll think about that one," said Sugu.

They opened their menus and unequipped their armour. Sugu felt uncomfortable wearing nothing in such an open place. She instinctively used to cover her boobs. Leafa noticed her discomfort. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," she said.

Sugu shook her head. "I'll be fine. Lets just do it."

"As long as you're sure," said Leafa.

They stepped forward and the Gerbera instantly targeted them. Its vines wrapped themselves around each of their wrists and ankles before lifting them into the air. More vines appeared and began to fondle their tits. Sugu tried to let herself relax as vines wrapped around her boobs and began to squeeze them. She let out a small cry as one vine got a little too rough for her. "Are...you...okay?" Leafa asked between moans as a vine whipped her arse.

Sugu was about to say yes when a vine flicked her clit, causing her to moan instead. Sugu's legs were forced open. She tried to keep them together, but the vines just became more forceful.

"Relax…" Leafa sighed as her arse was fucked by three vines at once.

Sugu took a deep breath and allowed her legs to be spread open. The vines were still forceful from when she resisted. Another vine appeared and began to rub its length along Sugu's pussy, which had begun to drip with precum. She look over at Leafa who was being fucked in every hole by as many vines as the Gerbera could seem to fit. Leafa's moans were muffled by the extra thick vine inside her mouth. Sugu quickly lost her concentration on Leafa when her arse was whipped by a vine. She yelped and suddenly tensed, causing the vines holding her to tighten their grip. Sugu continued to yelp as her arse was spanked over and over. She could feel it becoming sore. The vine at her pussy suddenly pulled away and drove itself into Sugu's arse. It went deeper than Sugu felt anything should ever go. She could feel it exploring its way through her body. Strangely though, this turned her on. The vine eventually began to thrust inside Sugu. Her arsehole clenched, but the vine kept going. She managed to relax enough for it not to hurt.

Sugu soon became used to the vines. She even began to enjoy it. She moaned as her nipples were stretched way further than they could have in in the real world. She watched as Leafa was flipped to her front and fucked by the large vine mid-air doggy style. There were no vines in the Sylph's mouth so she was free to moan as much as she wanted. Sugu became insanely horny watching her avatar be violated while being violated herself! "More! More!" she cried in ecstasy. Another much larger vine came out of the plant and held itself at Suguha's mouth. She knew what to do. She began by licking it. The vine twitched in response so she continued to lick it all over. It didn't feel or taste how she would have expected it to. It felt sturdy like a carrot, yet tasted like some kind of fruit. Sugu gave the vine a lick on its underside just before it forced its way inside Sugu's mouth. This caused her to panic. She tried to pull herself free out of instinct, but the vines held tight and the large vine thrust its way further down Sugu's throat. If it had been the real world, she would have gagged. But the vine soon grew bored of Sugu's mouth so it pulled itself out and went for her pussy. Sugu screamed as it forced its way inside. Despite all the precum, she felt as though her body was going to be torn apart. After a moment, the vine's size actually shrank to fit better inside Sugu. It was still a tight fit, but it managed go all the way to her womb. Another liquid dripped from Suguha's pussy. It was precum from the vine. It was white like cum, but had a green tint to it. It slid out of Sugu's pussy and hit her womb as it went back in. Another small vine reached over and began to rub her clit. Within moments, Sugu could feel herself about to cum.

Leafa gasped and moaned as she came all over the vine which in turn came inside her and filled Leafa's pussy with so much cum that it overflowed. The vines on her tits came, releasing their cum all over her body. The larger vine came again and again. Its cum overflowed and sprayed from her pussy even before the vine removed itself. She looked over at Sugu, who's arse was already overflowing with cum from a smaller vine. The larger vine inside her came, doing the same as the other had done to Leafa. Once the vines were done, they all released Leafa, allowing her to fall to the ground.

Leafa lay in the cum soaked grass for a moment, watching as her (hopefully) girlfriend was fucked and violated by the huge plant. She licked some of the cum from her hand. It was salty, unlike her own which was sweet. She watched as Suguha was violated and continued to lick cum from her body.

Sugu screamed as she came again and again. The large vine that had been in Leafa's pussy was now up Sugu's arse, filling it with so much come that she felt as if she might explode. Both vines in her holes began to twitch again. She half wished that they were done already. But they came inside her again. The vines on her tits and clit finally came, spraying cum over her body. Finally, the large vines pulled out as they came for the last time, soaking Sugu's entire body in the Gerbera's salty cum.

Suguha was lowered to the ground. Just before she touched the floor, Leafa grabbed her sword and slashed the vines to pieces, causing what was left of them to quickly retract inside the Garish Gerbera. "I'd say that's a good place to stop," said Leafa.

Sugu took her by surprise and kissed the Sylph. They quickly melted into another makeout session, which erupted into a session of licking the Gerbera's cum off each other. Leafa grabbed a handful of Sugu's tits and swirled her tongue around them, licking every last drop of cum from her.

Most of the time was spent with Leafa licking cum from Suguha, as she had been covered in it by the larger vines for the finale.

When they were both too tired to continue licking each other clean, they were both content to just lay next to each other in peace. However, the peace didn't last long. The vines had recovered from Leafa's attacks and were heading straight towards them. Leafa grabbed her sword and tried to slash them away, but was too slow. They wrapped themselves around her body and lifted her into the air once more. Sugu also tried to snatch up her sword, but was also wrapped up by the vines. They both tried to relax so it wouldn't be as bad. But the Garish Gerbera had other plans. It held them both above its mouth and dropped their couple inside…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Sorry this has taken so long! I've been busy with exams, but I'm done now so this story should get updated every few weeks and not every two months.**

 **I spent today pushing to finally get this chapter finished, so there's no yuri oneshot today. I said this in comments that I left on both stories, but this is just in case you didn't see them.**

 **Remember to suggest pairings for the yuri oneshots. You can also send themes for your oneshot if you want.**

 **If you have any themes for this story, I'd be interested to see them. I want to try to keep my stories as varied as possible.**

 **Until next time!**


	9. In the belly of the Gerbera

Chapter 9: In the belly of the gerbera…

The Garish Gerbera's mouth snapped shut the instant Leafa and Suguha were inside. They landed on something soft and squishy. "Sugu, are you okay?" Leafa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "It's just dark. I need a minute for my eyes to adjust." Once her eyes were adjusted to the low light of inside the Gerbera, Suguha noticed some tentacle-like appendages on the walls and the floor along with a large tongue-like thing in the middle of the floor. She'd noticed before that the Gerbera had a tongue, but it seemed much bigger when they were outside. She wondered if it shrank so it could be used on its victims. She shivered just thinking about it.

"Sugu, did you bring a weapon?" Leafa asked. "I left my sword outside."

"No," Suguha answered. "I left mine too. Don't you have another weapon in your inventory? I keep one in case my sword ever gets broken."

"Yeah, I do," Leafa realised. She was about to swipe to open her inventory, but one of the appendages from behind her shot out and wrapped itself around her hand. Leafa tried to pull away, but it only held her tighter. Two more from the ground wrapped around her ankles to stop her from moving. Leafa tried using her free hand to swat away the tentacles, but another appeared to restrain it.

"Leafa!" Suguha cried out. "Are you-" She was cut off by a tentacle forcing itself into her mouth. Sugu gagged and pulled away as fast as she could but fell to the ground in the process.

She looked over at Leafa who was being assaulted by the large tongue-like tentacle. It was wiping itself on the Sylph as if the Gerbera was trying to taste her. The tongue bent then lifted itself, dragging its top half across Leafa's naked body. The Sylph was covered from head to toe in the plant's saliva. Even her face and hair weren't spared. Gerbera saliva rolled down her face. Her blonde braid was soaked. It was as if she'd just taken a shower. "Urgh," Leafa complained.

"Are you okay?" Suguha asked as she tried to fight off a tentacle with her hands.

"I'm fine," Leafa answered. "Just a little sticky." Just as she finished her sentence, Leafa's body began to buzz. Every part of her that was covered in the strange plant spit began to feel more sensitive. Her nipples begged to be touched. Her pussy, which had been covered in run-off Gerbera slime was gushing with precum. But that wasn't all. Even places that didn't normally get sensitive like that, like her arms, suddenly became erogenous zones. Leafa knew that someone just holding her hand could make her cum. "Sugu!" she warned. "Don't let it lick you!"

The tentacles restraining Leafa's arms began to extend. They snaked their way up her arms. Just the feeling of the slimy appendages slowly sliding up her arms was like foreplay. By the time that they had reached her shoulders her stomach began to tighten. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Leafa moaned. Her orgasm was already building. However, the Gerbera had other plans. A different tentacle appeared. This one was a darker shade of red than the others and didn't end in a point but instead had a stump. It headed towards Leafa, who in response tried to cry out. But the tentacle took that opportunity to slide into Leafa's mouth. The end of the tentacle opened and it poured out a thick substance. Leafa tried not to swallow but there was too much of it. She nearly gagged as a large amount of the fluid slid down her throat. The tightness in her stomach didn't fade. It actually became more intense as she felt her orgasm draw nearer. But it didn't come. Leafa's orgasm continued to build but it didn't arrive as it normally would have done. Once the tentacle had finished released its thick fluids, it retreated and disappeared into the floor. Leafa began to feel a similar sensation in her mouth. Her tongue's sensitivity was increasing. She wanted anything to be in her mouth so she could relieve the feeling. She wanted to kiss Suguha so badly. She would even suck off the tentacles if it would stop her tongue from being so sensitive.

During this, Suguha had been attempting to keep the other tentacles off her. Due to their constant assault, she hadn't been able to stand so she had been crawling backwards to keep away from the appendages. They didn't quickly try to restrain her the way they had done for Leafa, but instead seemed to be enjoying Sugu's struggle against them. One shot straight for her pussy, but she was able to squeeze it between her thighs. The tentacle writhed and grew slack. Once it stopped moving she let it go and kicked it away, but it got straight back up and whipped her leg. Sugu cried in pain and kicked it away again. She tried backing away even further but she found that the wall of the Gerbera was just behind her. Suguha gritted her teeth and slowly used the wall to stand without taking her eyes off the tentacles which were hovering in front of her, waiting to strike.

Once she had stood up, Sugu examined her surroundings while still half-watching the tentacles. The massive tongue had wound its way around Leafa's body, covering her in even more of its saliva. The Sylph's eyes had rolled back slightly. "Mmm… More! More!" She moaned. "It feels so great! Give me more!" She had succumb to the effects of the Gerbera's saliva. Her entire body was an erogenous zone. And thanks to the other tentacle, Leafa's orgasm had been held off. "Leafa!" Suguha called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" Leafa replied. "Come join me!"

The shock of what Leafa said caused Suguha to break her guard just long enough for one of the tentacles to latch onto her left boob. It wrapped itself around her boob, opened its tip and latched it onto Sugu's breast. "Get off!" she yelped. But the tentacle ignored her and began to suck. Sugu grabbed it and tried to yank it off. However, that only caused the tentacle to tighten its grip and suck harder. "No! Get! Off!" Sugu demanded to no avail. It sucked even harder, so she stopped trying to remove it. The pulling just made her nipple sore and tired her arms out. She decided to save her strength in case there was an opportunity for escape. Noticing that Sugu had stopped struggling, another tentacle went for her pussy. Sugu tried to kick it away again, but it dodged every strike she made at it and slid straight into her pussy. Sugu gasped at the force. It had gone in like a bullet and shoved itself deeper into her. It quickly went as deep as it could go. Suguha groaned and tried pulling it out but had the same result as before. It twisted and thrusted in and out. She groaned again and fell to her knees. Her pussy was involuntarily flowing with precum. She silently begged her body not to react so much.

Leafa was having her entire body violated by tentacles and the tongue. She was being suspended in the air by four tentacles; two holding her legs apart so the tongue could lick her pussy and push as much of itself in as it could without tearing her apart, and another two holding her arms and sliding around them which, thanks to the other fluid she had been forced to drink, was arousing her a lot. Her boobs were being squeezed and sucked so hard that she would have been in a lot of pain if it hadn't been for the plant's juices. Her arse was filled with three other tentacles which had pumped out so much cum that a large puddle had formed beneath her. The final tentacle had initially forced itself into Leafa's mouth but it soon realised that she was willing to suck it properly, it allowed the Sylph to do her work. Leafa alternated between sucking and licking the tentacle. It came and covered her face and hair in its cum. Leafa licked whatever cum from her face she could get using her tongue then went back to giving the tentacle a blowjob. "Deeper! Go deeper!" She commanded at every tentacle. They willingly did as she asked. The three in her arse went even deeper than the vines outside had done. The tongue pushed itself in further. If it had been done outside of ALO, Leafa would have been torn apart.

Unfortunately for Sugu, the tentacles attacking her got the same idea. The tentacle in her pussy began to thrust even harder. "Get off!" Sugu yelled. As she collapsed, she noticed that the inside of the plant was filling up with a syrupy goo. Suguha stood up and tried to make her way over to Leafa. But the tentacle in her pussy stopped her from getting close. It acted as an anchor inside her body, only allowing her to go where the Gerbera wanted her to go.

The inside of the plant was filling up fast. The liquid was already up to Sugu's knees. She tried again to pull away from the tentacle violating her pussy when another tentacle shot out and grabbed her spare boob. She knew there was no point in trying to tear it off as she would only tire herself out and make her nipple sore. The liquid was just below her arse when a fourth tentacle spanked her left arse cheeck. She yelped and tried swatting it away. However, it only seemed to enjoy Sugu's attempts at protecting whatever was left of herself that had not been violated by the inside of the Gerbera.

Suguha turned around to face the tentacle so she could get a better view of what she was trying to fight off, but that quickly turned out to be a mistake. The tentacle followed her body around and plunged itself into her arse. Suguha was slightly grateful that it was still stretched out from earlier so that it didn't hurt so much this time.

Leafa was taking all she could get. The liquid by this point had almost reached her breasts despite having been lifted off the ground. She looked over at Suguha who was trying to stop a tentacle from entering her mouth. The dark haired girl was making sure to keep her mouth firmly closed. She was also lifting her chin slightly to keep her head above the liquid. Leafa tried to tell her not to fight it, but the pleasure she was being given was so great that the Sylph could only make moans of sheer pleasure. Her toes were curling as her gigantic orgasm drew steadily nearer.

As the liquid eventually went over Suguha's head and began to lap at Leafa's chin, the giant tongue pulled itself out of Leafa's pussy and allowed another smaller, yet still very large tentacle, to take its place. As great as the tongue had felt, Leafa was grateful to finally have something that could penetrate her properly. The tentacle slammed itself in and out of her pussy, finally allowing her orgasm to come faster. After a minute she felt something small exploring the folds of her pussy. Two tentacles which was much thinner than the rest were feeling their way towards Leafa's urethra. Despite her state, something in the back of her mind suggested that it may not be a great idea to let those things in. But that voice was quickly silenced as the tentacles slid inside and fucked her. The wait for her orgasm instantly became unbearable. Tears began to form in her eyes. Her body was bucking and thrashing in an attempt to make her cum faster. Her toes were tightly clenched. She barely noticed as the liquid went over her head.

Suguha had tried to hold her breath for as long as possible once the liquid had gone over her head. However two much smaller tentacles inserting themselves into her urethra had ensured that she couldn't hold it for long. As soon as they had penetrated her, Suguha had gasped, swallowing a large amount of the liquid and was unable to spit it out. Her only option was to swallow. Sugu was surprised when she found that she could breath in the liquid. Instantly she wondered how, but decided that there were more pressing concerns and that it could just be put down to what Kirito called 'video game logic'. As she opened her mouth to gasp again, the tentacle she had been trying so desperately to keep out of her mouth took its opportunity and forced her to give it a blowjob. Suguha silently cursed herself for dropping her guard. She tried pulling it out, but had an even harder time as her hands would slip right off due to the liquid. So instead, she decided to try pulling her head away. It nearly worked. But her orgasm built quickly and as she came, she moaned. It would have been loud had it not been for the fact that she was underwater. The tentacle dove straight back in.

The Gerbera began to contract as it got ready to swallow the girls. Its walls began to close in, pushing Leafa and Suguha together. The tentacles holding Leafa's hands and feet released her, allowing the Sylph to sink to the bottom of the Gerbera. The Gerbera continued to contract. Quickly, Leafa's and Suguha's wet, naked bodies were pressed together. The tongue wound itself between the pair, extending far beyond what either of them thought it could. "Leafa!" Suguha cried, hoping to get through to her.

"I'm right here, Sugu," Leafa replied. At first, Suguha thought that she had broken through. But Leafa leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a light reassuring kiss, but a deep and sexual one. Leafa was still clearly out of control thanks to whatever it was that the Gerbera had been pumping her full of.

As the space became smaller, the tentacles one by one began to retract. The ones violating their boobs were the first to go. About a minute later, Suguha's mouth was pumped full of cum. She had no choice but to swallow the salty liquid. Just as the tentacle pulled away, Leafa's mouth was also filled with the same salty liquid. The Sylph savoured every drop as it gushed down her throat.

Suguha's second orgasm built up. The liquid that filled the gerbera seemed to also be able to delay orgasms, just not to the extent as the cum that had been stopping Leafa's. Sugu screamed as she came for the second time, creating bubbles in the liquid that filled the Gerbera. Once her orgasm was over, the tentacles in her arse, pussy, and urethra left.

Leafa continued to be violated by the tentacles. Her body was thrashed about and due to the small space, any part that wasn't covered by the tongue was pressed against Suguha. Leafa's entire body bucked and thrashed. Her toes curled so tight that they ached. Her entire body was ready to burst. She just wanted to cum! She was so close and had been for so long, but she just couldn't! The tentacles in each hole fucked her in perfect synchrony. As they went in at their deepest, they came. At the exact moment that the tentacles filled all Leafa's hole with their cum, Leafa came too. If her screams hadn't been muffled by the liquid, they likely would have been enough to kill a monster.

The tongue retracted itself fully, disappearing, and leaving only a small hole that was just about the right size for the two girls. There was only a small ledge around the gap for the girls to stand on. Suguha used her arms to keep Leafa pressed on the opposite side of the plant. At the same time it also helped her from slipping into the gap. The liquid drained down the hole, leaving the pair covered in the remains of the liquid and cum.

The Gerbera contracted its head even further, forcing the girls closer to the gap. Suguha did her best to keep them out of it, but Leafa wasn't exactly being helpful. "Come on!" she begged. "Let's go in! It'll feel great!" Clearly the effects of the cum hadn't worn off yet.

Suguha had nothing to keep her feet on. Her heels were only just on the ledge, but they were slippy and her arms ached. Exhaustion soon won out and they fell into the gap, their wet naked bodies pressed against one another as they slid down. However, just as Suguha though they were doomed, her eyes were flooded with a blue light and she felt herself go into freefall.

Suguha and Leafa landed in a heap where the Gerbera should have been. Sugu's eyes soon adjusted to the evening light. She rolled off Leafa and onto her back. The Garish Gerbera was gone. All that remained was the cum that Sugu and Leafa were covered in. She lay wondering what had happened for a moment when a voice asked "Are you alright?"

Sugu sat up. The voice had come from Lady Sakuya, the leader of the Sylphs. She was stood wearing her usual kimono and holding her katana in her hand. Forgetting that she was naked, Sugu stood up. "L-Lady Sakuya!" she stammered. "Thank you!" She suddenly remembered that she was naked and tried using her hands to cover herself.

Sakuya smirked. "It's too late, I've already seen everything."

"Thank you," said Sugu. "If you'd been a moment later, we would have been devoured."

"It's perfectly alright," said Sakuya. "What's your name? And how do you know me?" she asked,

"Lady Sakuya, it's me-" Suguha stopped herself, remembering that she was her real self. "I'm Suguha. Leafa's player."

"So what Sinon said is true," Sakuya remarked. "Players _have_ been getting in. It would be nice to meet my player."

Suguha suddenly remembered about Leafa. She turned around to check on her.

"So...we have someone...else joining in," she muttered, clearly still under the influence of the Gerbera's cum.

"Oh no…" Suguha had no idea what to do.

"What happened to her?" Sakuya asked.

"The Gerbera forced her to drink something and it caused her to become like this," Suguha explained.

"Stand back. I can help her," said sakuya.

Suguha did as Sakuya said. The Sylph leader opened her menu and removed her kimono, revealing her gorgeous body. Her figure was perfect and was complimented by her perky bum and voluptuous breasts, which Suguha guessed were an F-cup as they were larger than her own. However, there was one part of Sakuya's body that threw Sugu of. It was her penis which was firm and erect. Sugu guessed that it was at least six and a half inches long.

Sakuya began to chant a spell the likes of which Suguha had never heard. Runes floated around Sakuya's dick which began to glow. Leafa sat up and tried to grab Sakuya's dick. "Let me help you with that," she giggled.

Sakuya backed away. "I'm going to need you to hold her down. That spell is very high levelled, so it's going to be a while before I can cast it again so we can't waste it."

Suguha helped Leafa to her feet. Leafa began to play with Sugu's boobs. "I love these," she giggled. "Let's go find another monster so I can watch these being sucked."

Sugu had to think fast. "That would be great, Leafa," she said. "But first, how about we finish off Lady Sakuya. Look, she's ready to burst." Sugu tried to put on a seductive voice, but she was certain that it just sounded corny.

"I really am, Leafa," Sakuya moaned, gently rubbing her cock. "How about you choose a position and we can do this?"

Leafa eagerly leaned against a nearby tree, pushing her bum out and wiggling it, giving Sugu and Sakuya a perfect view of her arsehole and pussy. Sugu wasn't sure whether the juices dripping from Leafa's pussy was her own precum or juices from the gerbera.

Sakuya stood behind Leafa and pushed her dick inside. Sugu winced and instinctively looked away. As soon as she'd seen Sakuya's penis, she'd known what was going to happen. After what happened with the Gerbera, it had become obvious to Sugu that someone had been putting a lot of weird sex things into these late sessions of ALO. She'd liked that idea that the only people that Leafa and herself had had sex with were each other. Suguha had taken Leafa's virginity, and Leafa had taken Suguha's first experience but not her physical virginity. It hurt that Lefa was having sex with someone other than Sugu. Sure, there'd been the Gerbera just a few minutes ago, but they'd done that together.

Sakuya thrusted into Leafa's pussy, driving her thick cock inside her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Leafa screamed. "Do it more!"

As Sakuya's balls slapped against Leafa, eventually Sugu couldn't look away anymore. She forced herself to watch as her avatar was fucked by her superior.

Precum drizzled from Sakuya's cock. As she thrusted, some leaked out and ran down Leafa's thighs. Leafa was loving every moment. She pushed her body closer to Sakuya and began to grind against her. "Mmmm…" she moaned, encouraging Sakuya to go harder. "Sugu, you're having a go next, aren't you?" Leafa asked.

"Yeah, I will, Leafa," Sugu tried to say it enthusiastically.

"In that case, I'd better stop so you can have a go," Leafa tried straightening her body so she could step away, but Sakuya grabbed her wrists to hold her in place. Her orgasm was nearly there and she couldn't risk cumming outside of Leafa's pussy.

"There's no need," Sakuya intervened. "My skill level is high enough for me to do this more times than you two can handle."

"That's okay then," Leafa said, moving her hips with Sakuya's thrusts.

Sugu watched as Leafa cried out in pleasure, and Sakuya thrusted harder so she could finish faster. Seeing one girl fuck another with a real (or virtual, but it seemed real) penis was a sight Sugu never thought she would ever see. It was strange. Sakuya's boobs bounced about as she thrusted her cock deeper inside Leafa, whose own tits were bouncing in rhythm with Sakuya's thrusts. As Sakuya came her eyes clenched shut and her back arched, forcing her cock deep inside Leafa who came too. She groaned loudly. Sakuya's cum filled Leafa, removing the effects of the Gerbera's cum. Leafa's body went limp but luckily Sakuya still had a grip on her wrists which stopped her from falling. Sugu helped lower Leafa's sleeping body to the ground.

Once Leafa was laying on her back, Sakuya dropped herself to the ground with her legs outstretched in front of her. Her erection had gone down. She breathed deeply to catch her breath. "Just let her sleep for a while and she'll be fine," she said.

Sugu threw herself at Sakuya and gave her a hug, not caring that they were both naked and that their boobs were pressed together. "Thank you," she whispered into Sakuya's ear.

"You're welcome," she replied, briefly returning the hug before allowing Sugu to sit down beside her.

Sugu opened her menu to put some clothes on. She couldn't be bothered with the armour Leafa had left for her, so just put her pyjamas on. As she closed her menu, she noticed a new bar below her health and mana. She turned to Sakuya, who hadn't bothered to put any clothes on. "Lady Sakuya, there's a new bar below my mana," Sugu explained.

"Well, you were just raped by a monster. You got far enough to unlock the orgasm bar," Sakuya explained. "Without it, every player has a default value depending on their race. But once you unlock it, you can increase it using items or through sex."

"I can't believe that the devs have actually created stuff like this," Sugu grumbled.

"It's only been left in because it's popular," Sakuya chuckled.

"Lady Sakuya, I hope you don't mind me asking-"

"Just call me Sakuya, Suguha," Sakuya cut her off. "'Lady' is too formal."

"Sorry," Sugu apologised. "I'm just used to calling you Lady Sakuya. Well, when it's your player at least."

"That's okay," Sakuya said. "What were you going to ask me?"

"I was wondering you got _that_ ," Sugu said, nodding at Sakuya's now flaccid dick.

"A while ago, there was a futanari update which allowed us to acquire penises," Sakuya explained. "There were a few different ways of getting one. There was a low chance that certain monsters would drop an item which would give a female player a penis. There were also high level spells too. I was one of those lucky enough to get one before they stopped making the items available."

"So there's no way to get one now?" Sugu asked.

"Some players found some of the items and kept them all so they could sell them for a high price," said Sakuya. "Are you looking to become a futa-fairy?"

Sugu blushed. "No! I was just curious. I'm just wondering why the devs would only make these available for a limited time."

"I don't know," said sakuya. "Maybe they just wanted to try something new?"

"I guess…" said Sugu. "But what else do you get from being a futa-fairy?"

"You get different skills that are useful depending on your race," Sakuya explained. "Everyone gets a second orgasm bar. You know, one for each part."

"So you still have a…" Sugu realised, wondering if there was actually enough room on one person for a penis, balls, and vagina.

"Of course," said Sakuya. "But different raced get different skills. For example, Cat-Siths can tame monsters that are normally gender-specific or will be able to tame monsters that are normally easier for males to tame."

"What happens if a guy tries to use the item?" Sugu asked. "Will they become a futa-fairy?"

"Unfortunately not," said Sakuya. "The item only works on girls."

After a minute of silence, Sugu lay down. She just wanted a moment to relax. The experience with the Gerbera had tired her out. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping when she was woken up by moaning. Sugu opened her eyes and sat up. Sakuya was sitting nearby. Her dick was fully erect and she was stroking it. She was surrounded by puddles of cum.

"What are you doing!?" Sugu unintentionally yelled.

Sakuya's head jerked round to see Sugu's red face. She let go of her dick. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"You were a little loud," Sugu said. "But why were you just doing that right next to me?"

"Sorry, did that upset you?" Sakuya asked. "I forgot you were a player. Most of us in here don't really have a problem with that sort of thing. If I'd realised I'd have gone further away to do it."

"Why were you masturbating anyway?" Sugu felt like she really just needed to make the point clear.

"A side effect of the spell I used to help Leafa gives me uncontrollable erections for a while," Sakuya explained. "It started after you fell asleep so I decided to just sort it out as soon as possible. I guess I got carried away."

"I'm sorry for yelling like that," Sugu apologised. "I guess it's my fault you had to use the spell anyway. If I'd been prepared, I could have stopped that plant from eating us. Plus, if you're nearly done anyway, I guess you can finish right here."

Sakuya wasted no time in going to to stroking her firm cock. She wiped some cum off her lap and used it to lubricate her shaft. Sugu still felt awkward sitting next to someone who was masturbating. She tried to keep her eyes away from Sakuya, but kept seeing her in the corner of her eye. Sakuya grunted as she came. A thick stream of cum flew from her tip and landed on her boobs. She wiped it off with a hand, then licked it off her hand. For a moment, Sugu wanted to be disgusted at Sakuya for drinking her own cum, but Sugu had done the same before so she had no right to be.

"Thanks again for using that spell," Sugu said, thinking that Sakuya was finished. "You did it despite the side effect."

Sakuya continued to stroke her cock but slowed down so she could speak properly without her moans getting in the way. "Seriously, it's fine. The side effect is actually quite enjoyable."

"Seeing as I'm the one whose fault it is for you using the spell, do you…" Sugu drifted off, unsure if she was really willing to off that kind of help. "...want me to help you…" There was no going back.

Sakuya slowed her stroking to nearly a complete stop. She just rubbed her cum-soaked head. "I could see how uncomfortable you were with me having sex with Leafa when there was no choice. You don't have to do this. But I won't stop you."

"I think I want to," Sugu said, her voice full uncertainty. "Leafa's already had sex with you, so if I do it, it's almost like we're doing it together."

"The way you both had sex with the Gerbera together?" Sakuya asked.

"Yeah, like that," said Sugu.

"From your response, I'm guessing that you two had started by playing with the Gerbera?" Sakuya asked.

Sugu went red and said "Do you want to do this or not?"

Sakuya smiled and took her hand off her cock so Sugu could have easy access to it. "Start however you like."

Sugu took a moment to decide how she wanted to do this. At first, she was thinking just do it quickly. But now she was thinking that it would be better to do it properly so she could better thank Sakuya. Although, Sakuya was one of the last people Sugu ever thought she'd end up having sex with. In the end, she decided to start by giving Sakuya's cock a good long lick from the base to the tip. It tasted of Sakuya's cum and precum, along with a hint of Leafa's pussy and the Gerbera juices. When Sugu reached the tip with her tongue, she closed her mouth round the head and gave a small suck. Shivers ran up Sakuya's spine. "Yeah, that's the stuff," she whispered.

Sugu took in as much of Sakuya's cock as she could. Just over half an inch was left exposed. Sugu bobbed her head up and down, sucking Sakuya's length and tasting the mixture of flavours that had been left on it. Sugu pulled off and gave it a series of long licks. Sakuya was throbbing. Her dick was completely firm and had precum dribbling from the tip which then ran down the shaft. Sugu licked it off. Sakuya's precum tasted sweet, like Leafa. However, it wasn't quite as sweet and had a bit of a salty aftertaste. After that, Sugu ran the bottom of her tongue down the shaft towards Sakuya's balls. She took them into her mouth and tried sucking gently. Sakuya moaned again and pressed Sugu's face closer to her balls. Sugu ran her tongue across Sakuya's balls, and when she went lower, she could feel Sakuya's pussy behind them. She ignored it and went back to the ballsack, giving it another suck before heading back to Sakuya's cock.

"Ahh!" Sakuya moaned as she came. Sugu's mouth was filled with Sakuya's sweet jizz. She allowed it to rest on her tongue for a moment so she could savour the taste before swallowing.

"How was that?" Sugu asked.

"That was excellent," Sakuya replied. "I'm nearly done. You want to finish me off?"

Sugu was caught a little off guard by the fact that Sakuya still wasn't done. Her lap and the ground around her was covered in so much cum that Sugu thought the blowjob would be enough. Sugu figured that she still owed Sakuya for helping Leafa, so she removed her pyjamas, lifted herself up then lowered her body onto Sakuya's dick. Sugu had never felt a dick inside her. She had never even considered that the first dick she would feel inside her would be a woman's.

Sugu bounced on Sakuya's dick. The orgasm bar that had recently appeared began to fill up slowly. As she slid herself up and down, the bar filled faster. Sugu tried to ignore it, but couldn't help but do so. She went back to focusing on the sex. She slid down Sakuya's dick as low as she could then rubbed the folds of her pussy against Sakuya's crotch, the way she'd seen in porn once. Sugu lifted herself back up and continued to ride Sakuya's dick. When her orgasm bar was full, Sugu felt her stomach tighten and she came. Sakuya thrusted a few times before she came too.

Just as Sugu was about to lift herself off Sakuya, she was stopped.

"Hold on a second," said Sakuya. She opened her menu and got out some glass bottles. "Now."

As Sugu lifted herself off, Sakuya pressed a bottle to her pussy. Sakuya's cum spilled out. Four bottles had been filled by the time that all Sakuya's cum had spilled out of Sugu's pussy.

"Here, take some," Sakuya offered Sugu two of the bottles.

"Erm, thanks?" Sugu said uncertainly.

"If you fill enough of these bottles, you can make potions," said Sakuya.

"Then why didn't you collect any earlier?" Sugu asked.

"Cum collected from jerking off isn't as potent as cum that has come from having sex," Sakuya explained. "I think about ten of these bottles can make a potion that makes you immune to the effects of monsters like the Garish Gerbera."

"Thank you," said Sugu, unsure of what else to say. Sakuya had been so kind. It reminded Sugu of the real Sakuya. But there were traits of the avatar that were so different. While Sakuya had been known to flirt a bit with strong players, she'd never been that sexual.

"Urgh," came a voice. "What happened?"

"Leafa! You're awake!" said Sugu. She ran over and gave her avatar a big hug.

"Hey," said Leafa. "I remember the Gerbera swallowing us, but everything after is a blur."

"I'm glad to see you're okay," said Sakuya. She stood up. Her dick was no longer hard. But even flaccid, it still seemed pretty big.

"Hey, Sakuya," said Leafa. "Why are you naked?"

"The Gerbera drugged you, so I had to use a spell to cure you," Sakuya explained.

Leafa seemed to understand what the spell entailed. "Oh," she said. "Thanks a lot." She glanced at Suguha and clearly felt guilty.

"Seeing as both of you are okay now, I'd better get going," said Sakuya. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, thanks for everything, Sakuya," said Sugu, as the Sylph leader used a teleport crystal. Sugu then turned to Leafa. "Come on, let's go back to your place and get cleaned up," she said.

"Yeah, okay," Leafa said, avoiding Sugu's gaze.

After collecting their swords from the ground and putting some clothes on, Leafa gave Sugu a teleport crystal so that they could get back to Leafa's apartment faster. Leafa was still exhausted, so Sugu helped her into the bedroom so she could lay down. "Urgh, I'm still filthy," Sugu complained.

"I'm sorry," said Leafa, sitting up. "If I'd just let you kill it rather than asking to leave it so I could have some fun, you wouldn't have been caught up in that."

"It's fine," Sugu assured her. "If I hadn't been there, you'd have been eaten."

"I'd have just respawned, and I wouldn't have had to have sex with someone else," Leafa burst into tears.

Sugu sat beside her. "Leafa, it's my fault. If I'd been prepared after we'd finished, it would never have happened," Sugu told her. "In fact, it was me who suggested trying it in the first place. So it's all my fault. I don't even care that you had sex with Sakuya. If you hadn't, you'd still be under the effects of the Gerbera's cum."

Leafa sniffled. "I still feel really bad about it," she whispered sadly.

"Don't," said Sugu. "You want to know something?"

"What?" Leafa asked.

"A side effect of the spell was that Sakuya got random boners," Sugu laughed. The word 'boner' felt strange in her mouth. It wasn't a word she used often. "To thank her for helping you, I helped her with them."

"That makes me feel even worse," said Leafa. "Because of me, you felt like you had to have sex with someone."

"Think of it like the Gerbera," said Sugu. "We did it together. And it was fun."

"That actually does make me feel a little better," said Leafa.

"There's no need to feel bad about it anyway. It's not like we're going out or anything," said Sugu.

"I guess not," said Leafa. "But maybe we can?"

"Can what?" Sugu asked.

"Go out," said Leafa. "I'd like it if you were my girlfriend. I don't care if you can't be here all the time, or if I can't be out there with you." She clasped Sugu's hands in her own. "I love you, Sugu. I promise I'll never experiment with monsters again. I only want you."

Sugu wasn't as shocked as she'd have expected herself to be. Her chest felt warm from Leafa's words. Everything Leafa said touched her. Sugu leaned in and kissed Leafa. "Just change one thing," she said.

"What?" Leafa asked.

Without thinking, Sugu said "You can experiment with monsters, just not without me."

Leafa smiled warmly and kissed Sugu again. That was the best kiss Sugu had shared with Leafa up to that point. Yet for some reason in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think of Sinon.

Leafa's fingers left Sugu's hands and began to crawl up her girlfriend's inner thigh.

"Sorry to spoil the mood," said Sugu. "But we're both filthy, and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. You mind us doing this later, when we're cleaned up and not so tired?"

"That's fine," said Leafa. "But for now, can we just sleep? I'll shower tomorrow morning, and you can shower when you next come back."

"There are showers here?" Sugu asked as Leafa removed her casual dress. She'd put that on over her armour because it was more comfortable and she hadn't been planning on doing any more fighting.

"Yeah," said Leafa as she climbed under the covers dressed only in her leafgreen underwear. "Don't you?"

"No," Sugu answered, climbing in after Leafa before hugging her from behind. She wrapped her arms around Leafa's torso. Leafa clasped her hands on Leafa's arms. The pair shared one final kiss before falling asleep in each other's embrace.

Suguha woke up in her own bed. She removed her Amusphere and placed it on her bedside table before checking the time. It was Ten O'clock. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep. She considered going back in, but decided against it. Despite just being a computer program, Leafa still needed to sleep. Plus, for all Sugu knew, the experimental phase had been turned off and she would just end up in regular ALO. In the end, Sugu decided to put her pyjamas on and go to sleep. She would need to sleep for school the next day anyway. She would also need to be well rested for her and Sinon's weekend-long ALO session.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that!

I'm sorry that took so long. I underestimated how long it would take to write this chapter. It's been well over a month since I posted the last one. But I think it's paid off. I really like this chapter. And to make up for how long it took, chapter nine is filled to the brim with sex!

I actually got the idea of the orgasm bar from a writer called Merry Sumi/Hiroto Sumi and his story intricacy. It's a story about a group of girls who play a VR game called intricacy. It's filled with different scenes where they're attacked and raped by different monsters. Not all the scenes were to my taste, but I did like the idea of the orgasm bar. I'd recommend checking it out. The stories have some great ideas even if the writing isn't always great. You can find Merry Sumi on . Try searching for both Merry Sumi and Hiroto Sumi as the name tends to change.

Yuri oneshots is still not going to run for a while. I've just written so many yuri scenes lately that I'm enjoying a break from them. If anyone has some ideas to help make them a bit more interesting, I'd love to see them!

Until next time!


	10. A hunt for answers

Chapter 10: A hunt for answers

Rika was scrolling through the latest update notes for ALO. Of course they'd been screwing with the crafting system again. "Why can't they just leave it alone!" she grumbled. Just before she closed the page, she noticed something. It was the time and date that the update had been applied to the ALO servers. It was the same night that she had logged in and got captured by Desirae. "What the heck?" she muttered. "That can't be right."

She decided to do some research. She opened her search engine and tried typing in _Getting on ALO during update._ She opened a few tabs but found nothing useful. There were some clickbait videos of people showing that they couldn't get online during updates, some fake hacks, and update reviews. Next she tried _Alfheim Online sex monsters._ That brought up even less relevant pages, most of which were porn. She bookmarked a few of those for later. Rika ignored the videos and focused on webpages. She found several forums where people discussed sex monsters for ALO.

Rika tried a few more searches before giving up. It was clear that this was new and no one else had logged into ALO during updates. Or if they had, they were keeping it a secret. But that just caused her to wonder who the people from the town were. If they were real people, then why weren't there any online discussions about it? Logging into ALO during updates was huge! The existence of a dryad that rapes unwary travellers should have been enough for the ALO community to explode in discussions for future monsters. But there was nothing apart from concepts made by fans who were desperate for ALO to get an 'M' rating.

Keiko was still a little confused as to what her relationship with Rika was. They had been hanging out more at school and texting more often too, but they hadn't kissed since Sunday. Rika hadn't even tried to kiss her since then. "Did I do something wrong?" thought Keiko. "Maybe I should kiss her?" She tried pushing those thoughts out of her mind. "No. That can't be it. If I'd done something to upset her, she wouldn't be hanging out with me so much."

She lay on her bed, trying to free her mind of these thoughts while she absentmindedly stroked Pina. Her phone buzzed and she answered.

"Hey, Sili- I mean Keiko," said Rika. She had decided to give Keiko a call after finding out that the ALO servers were supposed to have been closed for maintenance last weekend.

"Liz! I mean Rika!" Keiko squeaked. Her face burned red. She hadn't intended to squeak like that. "Hey, is everything okay?" she said quietly.

"I just found something really weird," said Rika. "It has to do with what happened at the weekend."

Keiko's mind went straight to the end of the night where they had slept together and her face went warm. "What is it?"

"Well, I was just looking at the next update for ALO and I found that when we went online last weekend, the servers were supposed to be closed for maintenance," Rika explained. "Therefore, we shouldn't have even been able to go online."

"Are you serious?" said Keiko. "But how does that explain what happened with Desirae?"

"It doesn't," admitted Rika. "But it's possible that during the time the servers were supposed to be closed, the admins run a separate version of ALO using the same servers."

"But why?"

Rika sighed. "I don't know. Maybe we could ask Kirito? Nah, we should try to figure this out ourselves. I'm sick and tired of him getting all the glory."

"I don't know," said Keiko. "You were nearly trapped forever by Desirae. It might be dangerous."

"We'll be fine," said Rika. "Next time, we'll just stick to easier areas and get ourselves some decent gear. I bet I could easily make us some once I get my blacksmithing back up."

"If you're sure," said Keiko. "But couldn't we just ask an admin about it?"

"We don't need to contact an admin," said Rika. "We can just ask one of the players next time we go on."

"But the players we met last time weren't very nice," Keiko pointed out. "They all just watched as you were…" She shuddered and couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Surely not everyone will be like that," said Rika. "Remember in SAO you got the good guys like the Knights of the Blood Oath and then there were murderers like Laughing Coffin."

"I guess you're right," said Keiko.

"Anyway, I'm not even sure if they're players. I did some digging online and I couldn't find any mention of people getting online during updates. I bet they're developers screwing around with the server during offline hours and they forgot to actually stop anyone from getting online."

"I guess that kind of makes sense," Keiko wasn't sure. But she trusted Rika. Her real worry was the monsters. "But I still think we should ask Kirito."

Rika groaned. This was supposed to be _their_ adventure, not another one of Kirito's. "Fine. But I'm not telling him that this has actually happened. As far as he knows, it's all hypothetical."

"Then what are you going to ask him?"

Rika thought for a moment. "I'll ask if it is actually possible to log into a game when there's supposed to be an update or server maintenance under the pretence of me being involved in an online debate. He's such a dork that he'll probably give me more information than I ask for."

Keiko relaxed slightly. "Okay, call me back afterwards.

Rika hung up and quickly called Kirito. His phone buzzed for a minute. "Pick up," she muttered impatiently.

"Hey," Kazuto answered. "Sorry about that, I was cooking dinner. I missed my turn at the weekend and Sugu's still pissed about it even after I paid for her takeout."

"It's alright," said Rika. "Anyway, I called because I need to ask you something."

"What about?"

"It's to do with ALO. You see, I found an argument online about whether you could log into the game during server updates and maintenance. It looks like a pile of crap, but it actually got me wondering," she lied, hoping to sound convincing.

Kazuto went silent for a moment. "It's unlikely but still possible, I guess. Under what circumstances?"

"I guess you just log on and play as normal, except I guess you'd be the only one online," she couldn't come up with anything better.

Kazuto paused to think again. "The only situation I can think of is if the admins apply the update to the server, turn it on to make sure it works, but accidentally allow non-admins online," he explained. "But it's incredibly unlikely."

 _But has already happened,_ Rika thought. "Just one more question. Would the admins have their own version of Alfheim Online? You know, one where they throw in updates or concepts for the future?"

"Definitely," said Kazuto, much to Rika's surprise. "Haven't you ever heard of developer builds?" She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten something so simple. She'd been so wrapped up in the mystery of it all that she hadn't thought of a developer build. "And the likelihood of someone getting on that."

"It wouldn't happen. That will be stored on separate servers that only devs can go on. It'll require passwords and identity confirmation to get on."

 _So how am I getting in?_ "So the devs have time to test everything they think about adding to the game?"

"Hmm," Kazuto went silent. "I'm not sure. ALO's a pretty popular game so it has a lot of staff, but they'll only give trusted members access to a developer build so stuff doesn't get leaked. But it would take a lot of time to test everything in-depth. I don't mean just glitches either, but balancing too. Sure, games before full-dive technology were checked for balance too, but that was a lot of guesswork for much smaller games. Games for the Amusphere are way bigger and harder to code."

"Enemy AI are pretty good these days, could they use those?" That was a genuine question. If something as complex as Yui existed, why couldn't enough of them to test a game?

"If they did that they would spend more time creating something to test the game than actually working on the game," Kirito explained. "It probably took Kayaba years to develop the cardinal system and Yui."

"Thank, Kirito. You've been a big help."

"No problem. If I think of anything else I'll let let- OW!" Kirito suddenly yelped.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just burned myself," said Kazuto. "I'll see you later."

"See you," Rika hung up. She had all the information she needed. Now it was time to tell Silica what she had learned.

"So you think that we've managed to get inside the developer build?" Keiko summed up once Rika had recited her conversation with Kazuto.

"Pretty much," Rika confirmed. "When he mentioned how long it would take to test everything, I wondered if they used AI, but he shot that down. Something about it being too hard."

"But why would there be something like Desirae in a developer's build?" Something still didn't sit right with Keiko.

"I bet someone put that in as a joke," Rika wasn't worried. "But not a very funny one," she added.

"So you think it's safe?" Keiko asked, still unconvinced.

"A developer's build isn't dangerous," Rika insisted.

There were too many problems. For one, there hadn't been a logout button. Surely a developer's build would have a logout button at least. There was also the fact that they had been using avatars that resemble their real bodies, and had armour based on the clothes they'd been wearing when they logged in. But Keiko knew there would be no convincing Rika. She had this idea in her head and no amount of pointing out flaws would help.

"The ALO servers are supposed to be closed again," said Rika. "You wanna try going online?"

"Okay," Keiko spoke without thinking. She was still worried, but she'd be careful if they went out hunting. She'd also make sure to get Rika some armour and a weapon before going out.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute then," said Rika.

"See you soon," said Keiko a she hung up.

Keiko put on her Amusphere, lay down, and said "Link start!"

She woke up in the bed that she and Rika had slept together in. She was still naked. Rika was stood with her back to the bed. There was a blue shimmer and the Spriggan armour that Keiko had acquired appeared.

Keiko sat up and wrapped the bedsheet around herself.

Rika noticed the movement behind her and turned to face Keiko. "Hey there," she grinned. "I hope you don't mind me keeping this for. It's just that I don't have anything else to wear."

"Yeah, it's fine." Keiko opened her own menu and put on her pyjamas.

"Looks like we only get our real life clothes the first time," Rika noted. "It's a shame that mine were destroyed by the stupid dryad."

"So what are we doing first?" Keiko stood up.

"I would like to see if I could buy my shop," said Rika.

"We won't have enough gold for that," said Keiko.

"I know, I'd just like to see if it's available. If it is, we can do some grinding to get the gold we need."

"If it isn't available?"

"Then we'll find somewhere else."

"Okay, but I think we should get you a weapon first," Keiko suggested. "I got some gold from that guy I killed. If we're lucky, I can get some proper armour instead of my pyjamas."

"That would be a good start," she agreed. "But didn't you have that sword?"

Keiko had forgotten about that. "But don't you normally use a mace?"

"Don't waste your money on getting me a weapon. I'll be fine with the sword."

Keiko checked her menu. "I don't think money is much of an issue right now," she realised. "I have over 50,000 gold."

"What!?" Rika looked over at Keiko's menu. The Spriggan had clearly been saving up for something. Keiko felt bad for taking his stuff until she remembered what he had tried to do to her.

"If I sell the sword, there might be enough for us both to get some armour," Keiko offered.

Rika shook her head. "I already owe you big time for saving me. I'll be fine with just a mace. When you get your armour, just give me the boots. I can save up for my own armour. But thanks for the offer."

Keiko lead Rika to the shop she'd bought her knife from at the weekend. The shopkeeper was surprised to see her again. "Hello there," he greeted them. "It looks like you managed to help your friend."

"I did, no thanks to you," Keiko muttered.

"What can I help you with?" he ignored Keiko's muttering.

"We're looking for a simple mace," Rika explained. Keiko didn't seem to be in the best mood with this guy, so she figured she should do the talking for now.

"Sure, the maces are over there," he gestured to the wall on his left where there was a selection of maces and hammers. Rika picked one up from the wall mount and swung it a few times.

"Is that the one you want?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah. It's 9000 gold, so I can afford it." Rika transferred the leprechaun the 9000 gold.

"Is that everything?" he asked.

"I have a sword to sell." Keiko opened her menu and got out the shortsword she had received upon killing the spriggan.

The leprechaun took one look at the sword and offered 10,000 gold. "It's a good sword, and getting one usually takes about an hour of searching in Spriggan territory for the right monster," he added.

"15,000," said Rika. "It sounds like this sword is a pain to get. I know someone who was nearby recently who may just want this sword back."

"You stole it?"

Keiko could see that he was ready to back out of the deal, so explained what happened. He calmed down. "Okay, 12,000," he offered.

Keiko pulled out her knife and placed it next to the sword on the counter. "Their combined worth should be 23,000," she said before going over to the now replenished selection of knives. She looked over them and found one worth the same amount as the sword and her old knife. "I'll swap them both for this knife."

The leprechaun mulled over the offer for a moment. "Sure," he accepted. Keiko gave him the weapons and added her new knife to her inventory.

Their next job was to get Keiko some proper armour. Keiko had offered to buy Rika some but she declined every time. "When we go hunting, I'll be able to get the gold for myself."

When they entered a nearby armour shop they were in for a surprise. All of the armour available was incredibly skimpy. Keiko couldn't believe that they actually classed it as armour. One set was little more than a bikini with chainmail hanging off it.

"Let's try somewhere else," Keiko suggested.

They tried all the other shops in town but nowhere had anything better. It was all skimpy armour designed to show as much skin as possible. "I guess it's these or nothing," Keiko sighed.

"We could try another town," Rika suggested.

"I doubt we'll find anything better elsewhere. If this is a developer build like you think, then it will probably be the same everywhere." She began to search for armour that was less revealing and also in a her price range.

"Then how about these?" Rika pointed to a set that consisted of a chestplate that showed off cleavage but still left some to the imagination, a short red skirt that was only went about 5 centimetres below the bum, and a pair of gladiator sandals. Keiko took a look at the set. It was well within her price range. "Out of everything we've seen, it's probably the least…"

"Slutty?" Keiko took the word right out of her mouth. Somehow it didn't seem right to hear Keiko use a word like that.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Rika pretended to have another word in mind.

Keiko bought the armour and equipped it. She gave her Spriggan boots to Rika who was glad to finally have some footwear.

"So, how do I look?" Keiko asked. The skimpy armour was embarrassing to wear. She couldn't believe that someone had actually gone to the effort of making it.

"It looks cute," said Rika, giving Keiko a peck on the cheek which caused her to blush.

The moment they stepped outside Keiko realised something. Her armour hadn't included underwear. A breeze sent a chill through her crotch. Her face flushed a deep red and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked.

 _I can't tell Rika I'm not wearing any underwear!_ She thought. "I'm fine," she said quickly. "How about we go check if your shop's available?"

"Yeah, then we'll have a goal to reach!"

They used a the town's teleport gate to go to where Lisbeth's shop should have been located. Just next to the gate there was something new. It was a quest board. "I didn't know they were adding these to ALO," said Rika. "Let's accept a few before checking out my shop."

They started with simple quests, most of which were to kill so many of a certain monster or to get an item or find a chest. They stuck to simple quests designed for beginners.

"Do you wanna check out the shop now or do some quests first?" Rika asked.

"Let's do some quests first."

They headed out to where they could find the monsters they needed to kill for the quests. Starting off was easy. Most of the monsters for the quests were simple ones designed for players who were just getting the hang of the game, so even with their basic gear, completing the quest assignments was a simple task. Rika managed to collect a decent amount of gold. Her plan was to get some better gear so that if her shop hadn't already been bought, saving up would be easier. But if it had been sold, she'd probably find somewhere else.

Once they had exhausted their meagre supplies, Keiko suggested turning back. "Let's go see if your shop is available."

"Yeah. While we're at it, we can get some better gear and collect some more quests," agreed Rika.

The pair turned around, with Keiko taking the lead. She walked slightly ahead, confident in her new gear and its ability to help her protect Rika who was wearing weaker armour.

They walked along for a while, not encountering any monsters. While Keiko thought that the extra gold and experience would have been nice, she was glad to be able to take in her surroundings. She could see fields of grass for miles on either side of the dirt track. There were also some hills in the distance. She wasn't sure what time it was supposed to be. It could have been midday or late afternoon for all she knew. But she didn't care about that. All she cared about was that she was finally getting to spend some time alone with Rika.

Her thoughts drifted from just spending time with Rika, to kissing her. Keiko wanted to have sex with Rika again. However, she was too embarrassed to bring up when they had done it last week. There was no way she could ask Rika if they could do it again.

Keiko sighed. She stopped for a moment so Rika could catch up. A circle below her glowed a purple light. The next thing Keiko knew, she was standing on a squishy purple surface instead of the dirt path that had been there a minute ago. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew which monster this was. She'd fought plenty of them alongside Kirito on the hill of memories. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't have bothered her. But after Desirae last week, she had a strange feeling that this wouldn't be a normal land Anemone.

She tried to run, but two pink tentacles slithered out of slits in the purple surface of the anemone and wrapped themselves around Keiko's bare legs. She cringed at their slimy touch and tried to pull herself free.

"Keiko!" Rika shouted. She raised her mace and ran at the anemone. As she reached it, several more tentacles appeared. They swatted Rika away. But she wasn't deterred. Rika raised her mace again and struck one of the tentacles. A health bar appeared for the land anemone. Her strike had only chipped off a small portion of its health. Rika gritted her teeth and swung again, only to be blocked by one tentacle, giving another the opportunity to hit her in the chest and knocking her to the ground.

Keiko tried to draw her knife, but the anemone unleashed yet another tentacle to restrain her hand. The tentacles holding her legs were slowly curling their way up towards her skirt. Keiko tried again to pull away. But as the tentacles reached her skirt, Keiko remembered something important: she wasn't wearing any knickers. Her armour hadn't come with any, and she hadn't been given any to start off with. Her heart stopped for a moment as the tentacles winding up her legs reached up her skirt. "Stop!" she cried as one of the tentacles reached for her pussy. It was covered in some sort of slime so it slipped inside easily despite its girth. Keiko cried out as the tentacle began to thrust.

Rika stood and charged again. Her mace smacked into one of the tentacles blocking her way, dealing a large amount of damage. The tentacle attempted to retaliate, but Rika jumped backwards and dodged its strike. As it rose to try again, Rika hit it again, destroying the pink appendage in a sea of blue polygons. For a moment she could see Keiko. Her pussy and arse were being raped by two more large tentacles. Tears were streaming down Keiko's face as she was filled with mixed feelings of pain and pleasure. "Rika, help!" she screamed as another tentacles appeared and shoved itself down her throat.

Rika tried to run through the gap she had made, but the two tentacles on either side of it blocked her. They pushed her back, sending her health into the red zone. She stepped back and grabbed a potion to heal herself. The anemone appeared to have raised its guard after Rika had been able to take out one its tentacles.

Keiko gagged as the tentacle in her mouth sprayed cum down her throat. Her pussy and arse had already been filled with cum and were leaking each time the tentacles thrusted. A purple bar that had appeared underneath her health and mana had been filling up since the tentacles had stated raping her. She had no clue what it was. Once it was full, Keiko screwed up her face as she came. The orgasm was so intense it was almost painful. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that the bar was slowly dropping. Suddenly the tentacles sped up and the bar began to fill in again. _I wish Pina was here to help me,_ she thought. Rika was doing her best, but Pina's ranged attacks would have been a huge help. Keiko suddenly realised that she didn't need Pina. She could summon Desirae! She inched her free hand towards the pouch strapped to her skirt where the green crystal that summoned Desirae was stored. However, the closer her hand got to the pouch, the more the tentacles tried to restrict her movement. Out of the corner of her eye, Keiko noticed another tentacle shootout at her. She quickly moved her hand away from the pouch and it didn't make another attempt to restrain her. Keiko decided to bide her time and wait for a chance to get the crystal.

Rika was starting to get worried. Keiko hadn't made anymore noises in the last minute or so. Maybe the anemone had killed her already? _No,_ she thought. _If it had, it would have turned to me already._ A thinner tentacle tried to strike her chest but she blocked it using her mace. The tentacle wrapped itself around the handle and tried to pull Rika's weapon from her hands. She pulled back, refusing to let it go. Another tentacle shot out and grabbed Rika by the ankle, Lifting her into the air and causing her to drop her mace. The thin tentacle threw it aside and wriggled through a gap in Rika's black armour. It found her boobs and began to rub one of her nipples. "Get outta there!" Rika shouted. The tentacle ignored her and continued to rub her.

Keiko was still waiting for her chance. She was hoping it would come soon as her orgasm was drawing nearer. She'd realised what the purple bar was. She had realised that the closer her orgasm came, the more it was filled in. Her knees were beginning to feel weak and her vision was blurring slightly. Another orgasm and she'd be helpless. The tentacle were thrusting in unison now. All of them were shaking slightly, so Keiko guessed that they were about to cum too. She steadied her hand and prepared herself to grab the crystal. She nearly gagged when the tentacle in her mouth pushed down her throat further than before. A few more tears rolled down her face as both she and the tentacles came. So much cum was pumped into her that her stomach felt bloated. She coughed, spewing the salty liquid from her mouth. However, the tentacle was still cumming. Keiko took her chance and grabbed the crystal. Because the anemone was still cumming, it took a moment longer for its other tentacles to respond and try to restrain her. She pulled the green crystal from her pouch and willed Desirae to come to her. Normally a crystal needed a voice command, but Keiko's mouth was full so she hoped that wanting Desirae to be there would be enough. A tentacle grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out of the pouch. It was far too late. Keiko had the crystal and managed to keep a tight grip on it. For a moment, nothing happened. Then suddenly the crystal glowed a vibrant green and Desirae appeared in a green flash that quickly faded.

"Hello, mistress," she said seductively. "It looks like you need some help. I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Mmmph!" Keiko tried to order Desirae to kill the anemone, but couldn't thanks to the tentacle in her mouth.

Desirae rubbed the tentacle in Keiko's mouth. "Aren't you something!" she exclaimed. Keiko could smell something sweet. All of a sudden, her arse and pussy no longer hurt. She could only feel the pleasure the tentacles were giving her. and not the pain. The tentacles released Keiko. She fell to her knees coughing. She spat out a large puddle of cum, which landed with the cum pouring from her arse and pussy. Luckily the lack of knickers meant that the tentacles hadn't bothered removing Keiko's armour. She was glad that she wouldn't have to buy more. "Thanks-" she was about to thank Desirae, but stopped when she saw the Dryad being fucked by the tentacles. "YES!" she moaned. "Mmmm… I don't see why mistress was so desperate to get you out of her. You are incredible!"

Rika continued to struggle against the tentacle in her armour while hanging by her ankle. "Let me go!" she demanded. What she didn't expect was for the tentacle to drop her and return to the anemone. The other one slid out of her armour and did the same. Rika knew something was happening inside the anemone, so she retrieved her mace and went back to attacking the tentacles. This time the attacks were sluggish and easy to dodge. Rika started to defeat them with ease. Soon she was able to get rid of enough of them to see Keiko and Desirae. Keiko was fighting off tentacles with her knife while Desirae was having sex with the others.

"Rika!" Keiko called, stabbing a tentacle and running over to her. "Desirae is keeping the land anemone distracted so we can kill it!"

Rika listened to Desirae's moans. "Yeah, our well being is definitely the first thing on her mind," she said sarcastically.

The ground beneath them began to shake. They looked over the side and saw that the anemone was rising. The centre began to sink and Desirae disappeared. Rika grabbed Keiko's hand and jumped off the anemone.

They had jumped just in time. If they had been any later they would have taken a lot of fall damage. The land anemone rose to its full height. All Keiko and Rika could see was the purple membrane and a few pink tentacles at the top. For a moment Keiko worried about Desirae. It surprised her, but the Dryad had saved their lives after all. She stopped worrying when she saw that Desirae's name and bars were still visible to her.

Inside the land anemone, Desirae slid down in near darkness. She was covered in slime and filled with cum. More tentacles appeared and continued with the others had left off. She found this first task set to her by mistress to be very satisfying. She moaned as all of her holes were fucked. Her orgasm bar filled steadily, and when it did, she came. Just after Desirae came, the tentacles did the same. She enjoyed the salty cum sliding down her throat and filling her arse and pussy. Just as the land anemone was ready to kill her, Desirae released her tentacles and plunged them into its membrane. The anemone's health quickly began to drop.

Outside, Keiko and Rika saw the anemone's health drop. They both knew it was Desirae causing it, so they both used their weapons to help her. Before long, the land anemone's health dropped to zero and shattered into blue polygons. Desirae landed nimbly and walked to Keiko. "Thank you, mistress. That was very enjoyable," she said. "Now shall I accompany you, or are you going to give me a goodbye kiss?"

"You can go for now," said Keiko.

"So it's a goodbye kiss then." Desirae leaned her body into Keiko's. She was about to pull away when she realised something. Pina needed peanuts to stay tame, but Desirae didn't use food to stay tame. She used physical acts instead. Keiko gave Desirae a quick peck on the lips. "Is that all I'm getting?" Desirae complained sulkily.

Keiko didn't want to do anything more than she had to in order to keep Desirae tame. Or in this case, she figured the more accurate term would be submissive. But she knew in the future it would take a little more than a peck. "That's all for now. You can have more later," she said firmly.

Desirae gave Keiko's bare arse a squeeze. "Oh, mistress. You're such a tease. That Leprechaun in very lucky. Rika blushed and was about to shout at Desirae when she disappeared in a soft green glow.

Keiko sighed. "I'm done for today."

"Same," Rika agreed. "Let's just find an inn and call it a day."

Rika and Keiko were able to make it back to town without incident. They both breathed sighs of relief when they were back in the safe zone. Despite having finished questing for the day, they both picked up a few more for the next time they were online.

"Do you still want to go check out your shop?" Keiko asked as they made their way to the inn.

"Nah, I bet you're tired. We can always check later," Rika replied.

"Are you sure? It's not far out of our way. I'm happy to go check if you can buy it."

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine. It's not like we can log out so we might as well," Keiko pointed out.

They stood outside Rika's shop. She was disappointed to find it had already been bought. They went inside to see what the new owner was selling. They had both earned a lot of gold from the day's hunting. Rika needed a better weapon. Her armour on the other hand was fine. She'd have prefered something less dark, but she'd save up for something better. It would take a while, but she was lucky that Keiko had found such good armour, even if it was more Kirito's style than hers.

As they entered the shop, a bell above the door rang. The main room was almost exactly how it looked under Rika's ownership. The only difference was the items on sale. There was a large assortment of weapons. Rika recognised a few. There was also some armor stands. Clearly the owner was more focused on weapons, like Rika.

"I'm in the back. Come on through!" a voice shouted. It sounded very familiar. They walked through the door, to the back of the shop where the blacksmith was.

Stood at the grinding wheel sharpening a rapier was a leprechaun with short pink hair. As Keiko and Rika entered the room, she looked up from the wheel and dropped the sword in surprise.

"Rika!?" she yelped. "Crap!" she muttered, picking up the sword and placing it on a nearby table.

"Who the hell are you!?" Rika shouted. "How are you using my account?"

Before Lisbeth could explain, the door behind Keiko and Rika opened. Rika turned around, and for a moment, she thought she was seeing double. There were two Asunas entering the room!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that!

This chapter has been a tricky one to write, but also enjoyable. I hope you like that little twist at the end. The next chapter will focus on Asunas. Now for a quick vote! Do you want the sex scene where Kirito and Asuna have sex IRL for the first time? You have three weeks to tell me.

Now for some sad news. I won't be continuing the yuri oneshots. They take up too much time, and are starting to get a bit boring to write. I had fun at first but it means Avatar Madness would take too long to write. It already took me over a month to write this chapter. If I was writing oneshots too, I wouldn't be done. There will be three more oneshots while you send in your votes for the Kirito and Asuna sex scene and then I'm done. I'm sorry to any of you who didn't get their request written. I still have a large list of pairings to choose from, so please don't send in anymore requests.

Next time: Asuna meets herself!


	11. A night together

Chapter 11: A night together

Asuna sat facing her Amusphere. There was supposed to be server maintenance tonight. After looking at the ALO update list, she found that the last server maintenance happened to have been when she logged in and ran into her avatars. It made her wonder whether what happened had even been real, or if something strange was going on. But if it had been real, then how would she defend herself against Erika? Asuna might not be there to save her again. Maybe it would just be best to not try logging in, and just spend the evening reflecting on last weekend...

* * *

 _The morning after Asuna and Erika's adventure…._

Asuna was waiting for Kazuto to arrive. She was wearing a denim skirt and a light pink blouse. After looking in the mirror, she realised that it was similar to an outfit she'd worn in SAO. She considered changing, but the outfit seemed appropriate for what she was planning to do today. She hadn't talked to Kazuto about having sex IRL yet. She wasn't sure whether to talk to him or make it spontaneous. She worried about not talking to him because she didn't want a repeat of SAO where she took her clothes off and he just sat there gawking.

The doorbell rang. Asuna suddenly realised that her heart was racing. Even though she and Kirito had sex in SAO, the thought of doing it in real life made her just as nervous as she had been in SAO. Physically she was still a virgin. Yet she was somewhat experienced. The only person she had willingly given herself to was Kirito. Asuna shook the thoughts of Sugou and Erika assaulting her from her mind and answered the door. Today, she just wanted to spend time with him. She would forget all about the events of last night for now.

"Hey, Asuna," said Kazuto as Asuna opened the door and let him in.

"Hi, Kirito," said Asuna, closing the door behind her. She led Kazuto to the kitchen. The plan was to do some homework and talk for about an hour or so before spending the rest of the day watching movies. Asuna planned to add something to that plan, but wasn't sure how to approach the subject with Kazuto.

Kazuto got out his homework and sat opposite Asuna at the table. They quickly got to work. Despite being out of SAO for well over a year they were still playing catch up. As hard as the workload got sometimes, Asuna knew it was worth meeting Kazuto. She didn't care that she'd be going to college later than she would have if it hadn't been for SAO.

"Earth to Asuna," Kazuto waved his hand in front of Asuna's face.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"You spaced out. Didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry, I was thinking," Asuna shook her head. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if your mom's still cool with us dating? It seems weird to me that one moment she hated it, and the next she's fine with it."

"Yeah, we talked and everything's fine now."

Kirito had finished his homework, but Asuna hadn't done nearly as much. "Crap, have we really been working that long?"

"Yep," Kirito chuckled. "You don't seem to have done much work. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all," she lied. The real reason was that she couldn't keep her mind off what had happened last night despite what she had promised herself earlier. "Let's just watch a movie. I've got plenty of time to finish this off later."

Asuna was able to keep her mind on the movie for the most part. Curling up on the sofa next to Kazuto allowed to her push all thoughts of Erika and ALO to the back of her mind. After the movie finished, Kazuto suggested logging into ALO for a bit. "Not today," Asuna said. "I just want to be alone with you right now." That was only part of the reason. They put another movie on. During it, Asuna's phone buzzed. _I'm not going to be home until much later. I'm meeting some former colleagues._ It was her dad. Asuna had worried about rushing things to make sure they weren't caught in the act. But now she could relax and take things steady.

"Asuna, that was awesome! Beats anything you ever made in SAO!" said Kirito after dinner, "Thanks!" Asuna smiled. She wasn't the cook in real life as she had been in SAO, but it was nice of Kazuto to say otherwise.

"I'd better get going," said Kazuto, standing.. "It's getting late."

"Kirito, wait!" said Asuna.

"What is it?"

"Would you…" her face burned a deep red. "Would you like to stay a little longer?" she said quietly.

"To watch another movie, or the other thing?"

"You idiot, I mean the other thing…"

Kazuto walked around the table and gave Asuna a light kiss on the lips. The red lifted from her face slightly and she led him to her bedroom.

Kazuto sat at the edge of Asuna's bed as she straddled him. She held his face in her hands as they kissed. Kazuto wrapped his arms around Asuna in a tight embrace. Asuna's heart was racing but she was reassured by Kazuto's racing heart which she could feel as her body pressed against his. She slid her arms down to his chest so she could feel his heart race. Knowing that Kazuto was nervous made her feel better. It told her that being so nervous wasn't ridiculous.

Asuna lowered herself to Kazuto's lap and broke the kiss. A bridge of saliva connecting their mouths broke and landed on her chin. Blushing, she wiped it away. Something beneath her began to stir. Kazuto's manhood began to harden. Asuna could feel it through her knickers and Kazuto's trousers. It was time. She stood up and began to undress. She kept her eyes to the ground as she pulled off her shirt, tossed it to the ground and then allowed her denim skirt to fall to the ground before stepping out of it. She turned back to Kazuto expecting him to have undress as well but instead he sat on her bed, still fully dressed. "What are you doing? Get undressed," she mumbled, her face burning with embarrassment. Kazuto removed his shirt and unbuckled his trousers. As he slid them down his legs, Asuna knelt and pulled them off him. After throwing Kazuto's trousers aside, Asuna could see that his erection was ready to burst free. She pulled them down, allowing his cock to spring free. She took a deep breath to calm herself before taking it into her mouth and sucking. Asuna couldn't help but notice that it tasted nearly the same as it had done in SAO. But the size and shape were different.

As Asuna sucked, Kazuto began by stroking Asuna's hair but he crept his hands further down until he reached her bra, which he stealthily unstrapped. Asuna stopped sucking. "Why did you do that now?" she asked. Her face felt like a radiator. "Never mind," she said, slipping her bra off and letting it drop to the floor. After that she went back to giving Kazuto a blowjob. She used her tongue to pull back his foreskin. Kazuto's manhood hardened even more. Precum leaked from his tip. Kazuto groaned as Asuna sucked harder. Just as he could feel himself about to cum, he pulled away from Asuna. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing," said Kazuto. "It's your turn now."

They changed positions so that Asuna was lying on her bed with Kazuto between her legs. He gently removed her knickers. For a moment, Asuna felt embarrassed again, but her face soon cooled down. Now that they were both completely naked she felt calmer. Kazuto began to carefully prod her pussy before pushing a finger inside. He slowly began to finger her. He kept an eye on Asuna's reactions to him so he could decide how fast to go. After just using one finger for a few seconds, he added a second finger and sped up. Asuna moaned and gripped her bed sheets tightly. "Kirito…" she moaned. Kazuto took this as a sign of encouragement and began to suck her clit, causing her to moan even louder. When Asuna's moans began to die down, Kazuto pushed a third finger inside her and flicked her clit with his tongue. Asuna's body twitched. "Hey…" she complained. But Kazuto continued. Asuna's stomach began to tighten. She hadn't had many orgasms, but she had enough to know what was coming. Her moans grew louder as the tightness built. Kazuto stopped just as she was about to cum. He still remembered everything they did in SAO, even after being in the real world for over a year.

Kazuto put on a pink condom, brought himself face to face with Asuna and kissed her. "Are you ready?"

Asuna nodded in reply, pushing her embarrassment aside. It was the same when they first starting doing it in SAO, but her embarrassment passed and Asuna was able to enjoy it. She knew it would be the same in real life. Kazuto slowly pushed his cock inside her. Asuna gripped her bed sheets tightly as he went all the way in. He started slow, but gradually built up speed. Asuna lightly pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around Kazuto's bare torso. There was so much more warmth in that moment than she had ever felt in SAO. Maybe it was her embarrassment. Maybe it was the fact that SAO wasn't as good at recreating body heat. But it didn't matter. Asuna was just glad to be able to share this moment with Kazuto.

The tightness in her stomach began to return. "Kirito…" she moaned, feeling the warmth of Kazuto's body, his manhood sliding in and out of her, his balls slapping against her. "Asuna…" he replied before kissing her. His hands found their way to Asuna's breasts. He gently caressed them while still thrusting in and out of Asuna. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

Asuna's body stiffened as she came. Her toes curled, her eyes closed tight, and she let out an involuntary moan. Kazuto came just after, shooting his seed into the condom. He pulled out of Asuna and lay beside her, gasping for breath. "That was wonderful, Kiri- Sorry, I mean Kazuto," whispered Asuna, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Glad you enjoyed it," said Kazuto, still gasping for breath. Asuna wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the warmth that only their real bodies could share.

Asuna woke up disappointed to find her bed empty. Kazuto had sent her a text. _Sorry, I had to go. It was getting late. Next time, let's do this when we don't have school the next day so I can stay over. Or let me know so I can bring my uniform to change into. I don't have an inventory I can just dip into IRL._

Asuna wished she'd thought that through. But tonight, even if she had warned him it wouldn't have mattered. Her mum would be home by now, and she didn't want to risk being caught naked with Kazuto in her bed. She'd die from embarrassment.

Asuna realised what time Kazuto had sent the text. It was around the time her mum was supposed to come home. She hoped Kazuto hadn't walked out only to walk into her mum coming home.

* * *

Asuna shook her head. She was being silly. There was no way what happened was real. But then again, SAO happened. She decided to risk it. Asuna lay on her bed and put her amusphere on. It was time to find out what was going on. "Link start!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I can't believe it's been nearly three months since I updated this story. I'm really sorry! I don't know where the time went. I've been busy lately, so instead of including the Kirisuna scene and the two Asunas scene in the same chapter, I made the Kirisuna scene into a short chapter. The next chapter will conclude the cliffhanger of chapter 10. I don't know how long it will take, but I hope to get it to you before the new year.**

 **Speaking of years, last month marked one year since I began posting this story! I know it's been slow going, but I'd rather take longer to write each chapter than to rush them all and finish with something I don't like.**

 **Something that was brought to my attention is that Rika and Keiko have been getting very out of character. I always intended to do this a little, particularly with sex scenes because it's the only way for some of them to really happen, but I've been taking it too far. Future chapters should hopefully see them getting back into character.**

 **In October, I posted a new chapter for Poltergeist Pranks and updated the first chapter. I am writing more for that story too, but Avatar Madness is my priority. When I've finished writing PP, these chapters will be replaced by their final version and all the others will be posted too. If anyone has a better name than Poltergeist Pranks, please put forward your suggestions. I've never been happy with that name but I can't think of anything better.**

 **Whew! That was a lot!**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Double trouble

Chapter 12: Double trouble

In the log cabin located on floor 22nd floor of New Aincrad, Asuna woke up wrapped in blankets on the sofa. The heater had been turned down, but Asuna's pink underwear had been left on top. She stood up and felt to make sure everything was dry. Once she was sure it was dry, Asuna folded the blankets and neatly placed them on the arm of the sofa before picking her underwear up and equipping it. For a moment, Asuna worried about what else she was going to wear but remembered about the clothes she was wearing when she first logged in last week. She opened her inventory and equipped her white blouse and pink skirt, along with the fur boots Erika had bought her. She also equipped the cheap rapier.

In Asuna's menu, several friend requests had appeared. There was the other Asuna, Erika, Kirito, Lisbeth, Klein, Silica, even Agil just to name a few. Nearly all of her friends had sent friend request. The only ones not to have were Leafa and Sinon. Asuna eagerly accepted the other Asuna's and Kirito's before accepting the others. However, she was reluctant to accept Erika's after what the sylph had done. Asuna decided not respond and closed her menu without selecting an option.

Before leaving the cabin, Asuna decided to check the location of her avatar. She was in the forest nearby with Kirito. Asuna's heart skipped a beat. She was excited to meet Kirito and to see if he was similar to Kazuto. Erika had said that he would have been able to explain everything much better than she could. Maybe Kirito could provide better answers. The other Asuna and Kirito were only a few minutes walk away. Asuna had no clue as to what they could be doing. There wasn't really much hunting to be done near the cabin as the area was designed to be fairly peaceful. The strongest monster nearby was that giant fish Kirito had reeled in during SAO, but even that wasn't very strong. As she walked through the forest Asuna realised that if this was going to become a regular thing she'd need to make more of an effort to call the real Kirito, Kazuto if she didn't want to get confused.

As she drew nearer to where the map had said Kirito and the other Asuna were, Asuna could hear something. It was definitely a person. Eventually she got close enough to realise that they were cries. Asuna put her hand on her rapier and ran towards the source of the noise. Kirito and Asuna were in danger! Maybe a difference between this ALO and the regular ALO was that powerful monsters could appear anywhere? Asuna ran through the trees. Asuna had helped her, and she wanted to pay her back. Asuna made a mental note to come up with another name for either herself of the other Asuna. Conversations would get way too confusing if she didn't.

Running to Asuna and Kirito had only taken about two minutes. But Asuna regretted being in such a hurry. There wasn't any danger at all. The pair were completely naked. Asuna was lying on her back with her legs wrapped around Kirito who was pounding her. The cries she'd heard were her avatar screaming "Kirito! Kirito! Kirito!"

Asuna pressed her hands to her mouth and gasped when she saw the pair. Kirito didn't even notice but Asuna looked up and saw her. "Kirito… let's finish this later," she said, pulling away from him.

"What?" Then he looked over and saw the other Asuna. "Looks like Sinon and Leafa were telling the truth. I wasn't really sure how likely that was."

"Leafa and Sinon? What are you talking about?" asked Asuna.

"Last month we got a message from them saying that they weren't coming questing with us because their players were online," said Asuna as she equipped her armour. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Erm, no. I haven't said anything about this to anyone because it's way too crazy. I didn't think anyone would believe me!" said Asuna.

"I guess it is a little weird. Liz didn't believe Leafa or Sinon when they said that their players had logged in," Asuna agreed.

"I did tell her it was possible," said Kirito, as he put his clothes back on. "She didn't believe me. But now that I'm right, she owes me a bj."

Asuna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only had Shino and Suguha already met their avatars, but Kirito had bet a blowjob on it being true! She'd expected Kirito to be more similar to Kazuto. She certainly hadn't expected to find her avatar having sex with him in a forest. "Wait, you're telling me that Sinon… I mean Shino and Suguha have already been here?" she asked. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," said Kirito. "I haven't met either of them, so it's just what I've heard from Sinon and Leafa. Leafa seems to be really into Suguha. I wonder why…"

"What about the others?" Asuna asked. "Has Liz, argh! I mean Rika. Has she been here? What about Sili- Keiko?"

"Not as far as I've heard," said Asuna.

"These names are giving me a headache," Asuna moaned. "Why did I have to use my real name? If I'd used something else, this would be much simpler."

"Look, instead of just standing out here, let's go to the cabin and sit down," said Asuna.

"Yeah, that would be better," sighed Asuna.

"I'll give that a miss, thanks," said Kirito. "I'm gonna meet up with the guys and do some levelling. I'll see you two later. Maybe I'll get my prize from Liz."

"Okay then, I'll see you later," said Asuna. "Maybe we'll get to finish."

After Kirito left, the Asunas went back to the cabin. They were sitting on the sofa, warming up by the heater.

"This whole thing is giving me a headache," said Asuna. "I can't believe Suguha and Shino have already met their avatars. But I get why they haven't said anything. It's just too crazy."

"I get that this is all very strange for you," said Asuna. "But maybe we could sort out the problem with our name? I think if we're going to be hanging out with the others, we need different names so we're not getting all confused."

Asuna hadn't really thought about meeting the other avatars. But she was interested to see how the avatars differed from their players. "Sure, do you have a name in mind?"

"I was thinking that because my hair is blue, I could be Aosuna. How does that sound?"

"I like that," Asuna agreed. Now that they were alone, she remembered what happened when Aosuna saved her from Erika. Aosuna had kissed her. On one hand, she felt guilty because it felt like she'd cheated on Kazuto. But on the other, she had really only kissed herself. Did that really count?

"I'm sorry for kissing you the way I did when we first met," Aosuna apologised. "I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you, and I let my curiosity get the better of me. I know you must be feeling guilty because you feel like you cheated on your Kirito."

"No, it's fine. You saved me from Erika. You don't need to apologise. If anything I should be thanking you for saving me," said Asuna. "So thanks a lot."

"So you didn't mind me kissing you?" Aosuna asked.

"Considering what you did for me, it's really no big deal," said Asuna. "But I'd rather you didn't do it again. I do have a boyfriend." Suddenly, Asuna realised something. "Aren't you and Kirito dating? I mean, I saw you guys…"

"Oh yeah, that," Aosuna nervously laughed. "It's no big deal. We do that all the time. Not many people really date here. Most of us just have casual sex."

"Outside!?"

"That was Kirito's idea. I'm not really into that stuff but I'll try anything once," Aosuna laughed.

Asuna couldn't believe that her own avatar was so different from her. There were similarities, sure. Aosuna was kind, caring, and seemed to be a nice person. Those were some of the things KAzuto had said about her. But Aosuna didn't seem to get so embarrassed over sex. Asuna would never consider having sex outdoors. Not for Kazuto, and certainly not for someone she was casually sleeping with, not that she had ever done that. "So Kirito was serious about his bet with Liz?" she asked, hoping that it had been a joke.

"Yeah, he was. He's probably gone to get his prize," Aosuna confirmed.

* * *

Kirito went to find Lisbeth at her shop. "Hey, Liz!" He called. "You there?" He went to the back room where Lisbeth. She was stood at her anvil, hammering a metal ingot to make a new weapon. "Yeah, what to you want?" she asked as the ingot glowed and morphed into a hammer. "I'm here if you want to go questing with Asuna's avatar," he said sarcastically. "What do you think I want?"

"Yeah, yeah. You win," moaned Lisbeth. "C'mon let's go upstairs. I can't risk a customer coming in to find me sucking you off."

"Let's go then."

Lisbeth put her newly made hammer on the rack and led him upstairs. No sooner than Lisbeth had closed the door did Kirito have his trousers off.

"Why are you so eager? You can go to anyone and have sex, not just a blowjob," said Lisbeth.

"Me and Asuna were having sex earlier, but we got interrupted by her player," Kirito explained.

"Great, so I'll be licking Asuna off you."

"You say that like you and Asuna have never done it before."

Lisbeth said nothing in response. Saying that she and Asuna hadn't tried anything together would be lying, but they'd never actually gone all the way. They'd made out to see what it was like but had never had the chance to try anything more.

Lisbeth kneeled down and wrapped around Kirito's cock to see how hard it was. "Jeez, she must have interrupted just moments before you were done," Liz remarked.

"Yeah, she did. It was a real pain," sighed Kirito. "Now remember to swallow."

"I was going to use it for potion making," said Liz.

"Do you have any bottles on hand?"

"No, I left them downstairs," she realised.

Kirito shrugged. Lisbeth sighed and began to suck. She rubbed her tongue against Kirito's head. His foreskin peeled back and it soon become even firmer. She began to bob her head back and forth. Next she let go of it and ran her tongue all the way up the underside of Kirito's cock. "Mmm…" he moaned. Liz pressed her lips around his head and gently sucked on it. Kirito began to thrust gently, pushing himself further inside her mouth. Lisbeth swirled her tongue around his dick. She could taste the salty precum leaking from it, along with something else. She assumed that was the taste of Asuna's pussy. She couldn't help but admit that it actually tasted pretty good. She made a mental note to find time to have sex with Asuna. But for now she just enjoyed whatever of her she could taste. Kirito suddenly grabbed her head and began to thrust vigorously. He pulled back so that only his head was inside her mouth and sprayed his cum in her mouth. Kirito let go of Lisbeth's head. She knew what he wanted. She opened her mouth to show him her cum-filled mouth before swallowing.

"You enjoy that?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Kirito. "That was great. Got any other bets you want to make?"

"Nah. I've learned my lesson for now. Don't question the all-knowing Kirito."

Kirito laughed. "All right then. You want to come do some grinding? I'm off to meet Agil. He wants to gather some 'rare' metals he can sell at 'reasonable' prices." Kirito made air quotations with his fingers at the words rare and reasonable.

"Sure. Maybe I can get some for myself. There's no way I'm paying his prices," said Liz.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Aosuna and Asuna had been talking. Aosuna had been answering questions on how her ALO different from the regular ALO. She'd explained how there were some monsters that would rape players, that there was a lot more weapons and armour that in the regular game. Plus, a lot of the armour in this version was somewhat skimpier than in the regular version. "This version of Alfheim Online is so weird," Asuna sighed. "How do you live here?"

"It's not so bad," said Aosuna. "We just make sure that we don't go anywhere we don't think we can handle. For some reason, with a lot of female armour, less is more."

"What? I don't get it," said Asuna.

"Sometimes, the armour that doesn't cover as much offer more protection," Aosuna explained.

"But that makes no sense!" Asuna cried. "How does that work?"

"I don't know. Magic?"

"I wouldn't wear that armour even if it was the best in the game," said Asuna.

"Why not? I would."

"It's embarrassing."

"You get used to it," Aosuna shrugged. "I used to get embarrassed just as easily as you, but I've learned not to. If I still got embarrassed over a bit of nudity, I'd be stuck in this cabin all the time."

"So you've been, erm… attacked by monsters?" Asuna guessed.

"If by attacked, you mean raped. Then yes," Aosuna answered. "It's a little annoying that monsters only seem to be interested in female avatars. It's like a guy designed this."

"From what you've told me, that wouldn't surprise me," Asuna agreed.

"I wish there was more stuff I could enjoy," said Aosuna. "Like a monster that goes for the guys for once."

"Wait, you said the monsters go for the girls. Is Yui okay when you go hunting?" Asuna asked. She suddenly become extremely worried.

"I've never actually met Yui," said Aosuna. "I only know her from your memories of her in your version of Alfheim."

Asuna sighed in relief. She was extremely glad that Yui wasn't in this version. Who knows what would have happened to her.

"Can I ask something about your Alfheim now?" Aosuna asked.

"Go ahead," said Asuna. "I've asked so much about yours, so it's only fair."

"The other girls seem to really like your Kirito," Aosuna began. "Have you ever considered letting them join in?"

Asuna nearly choked on her tea. "No!" was all she could say.

"You've never even considered it?" Aosuna was surprised.

"Of course not!" said Asuna. "Have you?"

"I told you before that I'd had sex with Erika," she replied. "I also made out with Liz once."

Asuna didn't know how to respond. The only time she'd done anything with a girl was when Erika had forced her. She had never seen Liz as anything other than a friend.

"You look surprised. I thought it would have at least crossed your mind."

"No," she repeated. "Never."

"Huh," Aosuna was a little surprised. She knew that her player would be different, but she thought that her personality would have been based on some part of Asuna's. Or maybe it just needed a little encouragement to come out.

Aosuna leaned over and pressed her lips against Asuna's. Asuna's entire body tensed for a moment, but then it relaxed and she sank into the kiss. Aosuna was able to slip her tongue in without any resistance. That surprised her. She expected Asuna to be more resistant. A warmth began to spread throughout Aosuna's stomach. For some reason, kissing Asuna was way more exciting than kissing anyone else! Was it because she was kissing another girl? No that couldn't be it. Having sex with Erika wasn't this exciting. Making out with Lisbeth had been more exciting than sex with Erika, who only really cared about pleasuring herself. So what was it?

Asuna had no idea what was going on. When her avatar kissed her, she wanted to pull away but for some reason she'd just sank into the kiss as if it was perfectly normal for her to do something like that. Her mind was in conflict. On one hand, she couldn't stand to think of betraying Kazuto again. But for some reason Asuna couldn't stop herself. She also found herself becoming increasingly aroused. When she and Kazuto had sex she'd experienced similar feelings but never so quickly. She wanted to stop. Yet when Aosuna broke the kiss and said "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Asuna didn't say no. She nodded and allowed her avatar to take her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

The moment they stepped into the room, Aosuna removed her armour through the menu. Asuna sat on the bed and stared at the Undine in her blue underwear. "Aren't you gonna take your clothes off too?" she asked. Asuna slowly used her menu to remove her own clothes, leaving only her pink underwear. Aosuna sat in the middle of the bed and pulled Asuna close again. Asuna had every opportunity to stop but she didn't. She couldn't explain why she went along with everything that her avatar did despite wanting to stop. When Aosuna moved her kisses to Asuna's neck she just let it happen. When Aosuna cupped Asuna's breasts in her hands she said nothing, and just moaned in response. She still didn't argue when Aosuna slipped her hands around Asuna's back and took her bra off. She blushed slightly but that was all.

Aosuna cupped them again, comparing them to her own. They were completely identical as far as she could tell. She gave Asuna another kiss. "Could you get mine for me?" she asked. Asuna reached round Aosuna's back and unclipped her bra. Aosuna let it slide down her shoulders before tossing it aside. Asuna caressed her avatar's breasts, using her thumbs to caress Aosuna's nipples. Aosuna moaned gently. "I like your gentle approach," she said. Asuna nodded. Her heart pounded so hard it felt like her chest would explode. Without thinking she kissed Aosuna.

She began to relax and her thoughts of Kazuto were pushed aside as Aosuna pressed her hands against Asuna's chest, pushing slightly signalling for her to lie down. Asuna lay on the bed while Aosuna played with her boobs. Aosuna took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked for a while before letting it go. There was a popping sound as it left her mouth and bounced back into place. Asuna moaned. She couldn't believe how great it felt.

Aosuna had confirmed that hers and Asuna's boobs were exactly the same, which meant she knew just how to touch them. She knew things that it would take Kazuto a long time to learn. Once Aosuna was done playing with Asuna's breasts, she decided to test how far her player was willing to go. She planted one last kiss on Asuna's nippple before leaving a trail of them down her stomach. After that she slipped her fingers under the waistband of Asuna's pink knickers and gently pulled them down. She was surprised to find them damp with Asuna's precum. Instead of teasing her for a while like she would have preferred, Aosuna decided to dive straight in as she knew how embarrassed Asuna would be. She poked her tongue inside. Asuna moaned quietly. Aosuna continued slowly, but not so slow that it could be considered teasing. She was fast enough for Asuna's orgasm to build at a steady pace.

Asuna was enjoying herself more than she had expected herself to, and she hated herself for it. In the back of her head, her guilt was growing. But that guilt was being overwhelmed in the ecstasy that Aosuna was creating. Her body cried out for Aosuna to be rougher and make her cum, but in the back of her head where the guilt was growing she wanted to stop. Aosuna made her strokes longer and faster. Asuna couldn't help but moan as she climaxed in her avatar's mouth. Aosuna licked up every drop of Asuna's cum. She was surprised to find that it didn't taste sweet like Erika's. All the guys she'd been with tasted pretty much the same, so she thought that girls would have been the same too. However, she did remember Lisbeth saying that Salamanders tasted a little spicy, but she wasn't sure if that had been a joke.

Asuna couldn't believe how amazing that had felt. The guilt she had felt in the back of her mind was gone. All she cared about was pleasure. When Aosuna lay down, she pounced, pulling her avatar's knickers down to her knees. She stuck her fingers inside her and, without a second thought, began pumping them in and out. Aosuna was already wet enough for her fingers to glide in and out with ease. Aosuna was over getting embarrassed so easily and didn't hold back her moans. Asuna began to flick her click using her tongue, causing her to moan even louder. Asuna pumped her fingers so hard her arm to ache. "Ah! Ah! Ahhh!" Aosuna moaned, on the brink of her orgasm. Asuna removed her fingers and switched to using her tongue. When Aosuna came, she tasted like a refreshing glass of water on a hot day spent in the sun.

Aosuna and Asuna lay in bed, gasping to catch their breath. Neither of them could believe how incredible that had been. She shared one last kiss before falling asleep tangled in the bedsheets.

* * *

"We should go back to town to restock," said Kirito after taking down a monster by piercing its heart with Excalibur. "Without Asuna here to use her advanced healing magic, we're not gonna last much longer."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Liz. "We haven't even been out that long. Really should have restocked before going out."

"You could've bought some stuff from me," said Agil. "I had plenty of potions back at the shop."

"At your prices, no thanks," said Liz.

"Give me some of that ore you've got and I'm sure we can come to an agreement," Agil offered.

"Not a chance," Liz insisted. "This is some good stuff, and you'll only con me."

"Guys, lets go before more monsters show up," said Kirito. "We're running low as it is. Another one of those and we're toast."

"Can you believe him? One minute his mind's on nothing but sex, and the next it's on dungeon crawling," Liz sighed.

On the way back to town, they were walking through a forest and in the distance moaning could be heard. They looked over and found that the moaning wasn't so much in the distance as it was right next to them. Sat against a tree was Erika while a Spriggan pounded her. Erika held him close so that his dick was as far inside her as possible when they came. When the spriggan got up, Erika could see the group staring at her. "Hey guys!" she called. "You just missed the party! Next time I'll let you know in case you want to join in."

"I'm good, thanks," said Lisbeth.

"Maybe another time," said Kirito. "We're just going into town to restock on healing potions. You wanna join us?" he asked, much to Lisbeth's annoyance.

"Sure," said Erika. "Maybe afterwards we can all go back to my place."

'I am not joining in with that,' Lisbeth thought.

* * *

Asuna woke up after her brief nap. She felt surprisingly refreshed. However, after looking over at the naked body of her avatar, it all came flooding back. The guilt that had been building in the back of her mind exploded. Why had she done it? She remembered wanting to stop but couldn't. Tears ran down Asuna's face. She'd cheated on Kirito.

"Asuna, what's wrong?" Aosuna asked.

Asuna couldn't bring herself to speak. Tears poured from her eyes. "Kirito…." was all she could say amongst her sobbing.

Aosuna immediately realised what was wrong. She suddenly felt guilty for what she had done. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have kissed you, but when you didn't pull away… You seemed into it."

"I was," Asuna sobbed. "But I don't know why. This is the second time…"

"Erika doesn't count," said Aosuna. She grabbed Asuna by the shoulders and made her look into the Undine's eyes. "She forced herself on you. You have nothing to feel bad about for that."

Asuna wiped away her tears, though they were quickly replaced by fresh ones. "I-I guess…"

Aosuna relaxed her grip. "And as for what we did. That was my fault. I should have resisted the urge to kiss you, and I'm sorry." Tears began forming in Aosuna's eyes. "I know how you feel about Kirito. I wish I had that too. Maybe not with Kirito, but with someone else. I don't want to ruin what you have… I'm sorry…" The Undine bowed her head in shame and let go of Asuna.

When she looked at her avatar, Asuna couldn't help but accept her apology. Maybe it was because she looked identical to her. "It's my fault," said Asuna. "I should have stopped."

"No, it's mine," argued Aosuna. "I never should have put you in that position."

All of a sudden, Asuna laughed. It was short, but still made her feel a little better. "We're pretty much the same person. We'll just go in circles if we keep at it."

"You're right," said Aosuna. "How about we both just accept the blame for this one?"

Asuna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's fair." It only made her feel a little better. Her chest still burned with guilt.

"How about we get dressed? We can go meet the others if you want," said Aosuna. She hoped that would take Asuna's mind off things.

"Can we go see Liz?" Asuna asked. That caught Aosuna a little off guard. She'd have expected Asuna to ask to see Kirito. But considering how guilty she must have been feeling, Aosuna realised that it made sense for her not to want to see him so soon.

"Sure," she replied. "I gave her my rapier to sharpen earlier today, so that works for me too."

When Asuna stood up to put her underwear back on, Aosuna couldn't help but sneak in one last glimpse of her naked body. It may have been identical to her own, but there was something about seeing her player naked…

Aosuna pulled her knickers back up, as they hadn't been fully removed earlier, and retrieved her bra before getting dressed so that they could go meet the others.

* * *

"God I hate her," muttered Lisbeth as she entered the back of her shop. She'd left the others as soon as Erika had joined them. Erika had been trying to pull her into an orgy again. Liz had no interest in doing anything with her.

She picked up Asuna's rapier and took it to the grinding wheel. She'd meant to sharpen it earlier but had been sidetracked by Kirito. Being alone with nothing but the sound of the grinding wheel soon helped her to calm down. Maybe she'd go find Klein later. He was always good for relieving stress. Plus he wasn't constantly being hit on or only focusing on levelling.

Liz heard the front door open. She decided to finish sharpening Asuna's sword first before going through. But just in case she shouted to let them know that he shop wasn't deserted. ""I'm in the back. Come on through!"

The door to the back room opened, and a girl with the same haircut, but in brown instead of pink, and wearing a set of dark spriggan armour walked in. She was followed by another girl who looked identical to Keiko. Lisbeth dropped Asuna's rapier in surprise.

"Rika!?" she yelped. "Crap!" she muttered, picking up the sword and placing it on a nearby table.

"Who the hell are you!?" Rika shouted. "How are you using my account?"

Before Lisbeth could explain, the door behind Keiko and Rika opened. Two Asuna's walked inside. One Asuna had the blue hair that Lisbeth was accustomed to. The other had orange hair and was wearing a chestplate over normal clothes.

"Liz!" Asuna cried, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Asuna!?" Rika exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," said Asuna. "You wouldn't believe how happy I am that you're here, and how glad I am that you're safe! This ALO is nothing like the one we know."

"You can say that again," said Rika, pulling out of the hug. "But I'm safe thanks to Keiko really. I wouldn't say that my experience here has been all that great." Keiko blushed at the mention of her.

"Neither has mine," said Asuna. "But I'm glad you're safe now, Liz."

"Excuse me, but I'm Liz! She's Rika," Lisbeth interjected.

"Sorry about that," Asuna apologised. "Force of habit. I'm glad to meet you, I'm Asuna Yuuki." She offered her hand to the leprechaun.

"Lisbeth," she replied, accepting it. "I can't believe Kirito really was right."

"There's another Kirito too?" Rika asked.

"Of course there is," said Lisbeth. "There's an avatar for every player. Two in some cases." Asuna knew that last part was directed at her. From the way Liz spoke, it was as if she didn't like Erika very much. 'I couldn't possibly understand why,' Asuna thought sarcastically.

"You all probably have a lot of questions," said Aosuna. "Seeing as there's so many of us, how about we head back to my place so we can talk about this properly?"

"Good idea, there's not exactly the space back here," Liz agreed.

* * *

They left Lisbeth's shop and teleported back to Kirito and Asuna's cabin, where the Asunas made some tea for the others. Asuna still felt horrible about what happened with her avatar but she pushed those feelings aside for the sake of her friends who clearly hadn't had a much better time of their own. She wanted to hear about what Rika and Keiko had been through so they all sat down and told their stories. Rika did most of the speaking for her and Keiko, except for when Keiko was explaining what had happened when she first logged in. When Asuna told the others her story, she just about managed to tell of what Erika did but avoided too much detail. The others all looked horrified, even Aosuna who knew what Erika had done. "Asuna, I'm so sorry that happened to you," Rika began. "That must have been horrible."

Asuna had to force herself not to cry. "But the same happened to you," she said. "If Keiko hadn't rescued you, you'd probably still be there now."

"But what happened to you was done by your own avatar," said Rika. "That's way worse."

Aosuna felt a pang of guilt. Asuna hadn't mentioned what they had done, and was glad of it. She wasn't sure how the others would have reacted if they knew.

"It's not so surprising," said Lisbeth. "I knew she had it in her."

"But it's Asuna's avatar, how can she be that bad?" Keiko asked.

"I dunno. Ask Kirito about that kind of thing. He'll probably know."

Aosuna decided to change to conversation. Asuna was clearly upset at talking about Erika. "But don't worry. You're all safe now. I'm so glad that I got to meet all of you," she said. "It's getting late, and you probably want to sleep. You've all had a rough day, so feel free to stay here the night until you get logged out automatically. I understand if you all don't want to come back but it would be great to see you all again next month."

"What do you mean 'next month'?" Rika asked.

"Well, we only become self aware once a month," said Lisbeth.

Rika shook her head. "No, that's not right. We only came here last week."

"So Kirito was wrong about something," Lisbeth grinned.

"That's just what the admin told us," said Aosuna. "We had no reason not to believe it."

Lisbeth scowled. "Don't take this away from me!"

"But I still don't know exactly what this is," said Rika.

"What we were told is that this is a version of Alfheim where developers test new concepts," Aosuna explained.

"So how are we getting in?" Rika asked.

"I don't know. Kirito guessed that some kind of safety feature was turned off."

"And that's all you know?"

"Pretty much."

After a long yawn by Keiko, Aosuna insisted that the players got some sleep. Rika and Keiko slept on the bed at Asuna's insistence, while she slept on the sofa again. Aosuna and Lisbeth decided to go for a walk.

"Why Aosuna?" Liz asked.

"It's the first thing I came up with," she said.

"I'm not calling you that. Shouldn't _she_ come up with a new name? She couldn't even be bothered to set a proper name when she first logged into Sword Art Online," said Lisbeth.

"You don't have to call me that when she's not around," said Asuna. "It's just so conversations don't get too confusing."

"You say that, but having a second me and a second you is pretty confusing," Lisbeth complained.

"I guess it is," Asuna admitted. "If you come up with a better name for either of us, I'm open to suggestions."

"Can I ask you something?" Lisbeth asked. "It's about the other you."

Asuna knew this was coming. "Sure, what is it?"

"Things seemed a little awkward between you and her. She didn't want to get to close to you, neither of you ever made eye contact…"

"Out with it," Asuna sighed.

"Did you guys have sex?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did," Asuna admitted. "But I feel awful."

"Why? If anyone should feel awful about anything it should be Erika," said Lisbeth.

Asuna sighed again and thought before speaking. "I kissed her and then she didn't pull away. In fact it felt like she was enjoying it, but as soon as it was over…" she couldn't bring herself to finish.

The next morning, Asuna woke up back in her own bed. Her heart throbbed as she thought about her avatar. She had to tell Kazuto at some point. But how could she tell him that she had cheated on him? Asuna lifted off her amusphere and placed it on her bedside table. Her phone buzzed so she checked it. She had a message from Kazuto. She dropped the phone and cried into the palms of her hands before even reading it. She couldn't face him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I've been really busy lately which is why the Kazuto and Asuna scene was a separate shorter chapter.**

 **Writing scenes where there's both a player and their avatar can get really confusing to write. There were many times when I nearly wrote the wrong name.**

 **The next chapter will focus back on Suguha and Shino playing ALO all weekend, so look forward to that in a few weeks. I don't know how long it will take, but I hope it doesn't take as long as this chapter did. Now I think of it, it feels like ages since I wrote about Suguha and Leafa in the gerbera. Turns out that was back in July. Oops!**

 **I got the name Aosuna by combining Asuna with Ao, the Japanes word for blue. Let me know what you think of the name. If you don't like it feel free to suggest something else. If you do, then let me know.**

 **Current page count: 98**

 **Until Next Time!**


	13. Back to normal?

Chapter 13: Back to normal?

Asuna had never been so uncomfortable at school before. That morning when she'd been hanging out with Kazuto before first lesson had already stressed her out. She wanted to tell him so badly yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. 'I just need to wait for the right time,' she decided. But she didn't know when that would be. Kazuto had already picked up on the fact that something was wrong but Asuna just played it as nothing off every time he asked her what it was.

By lunchtime she couldn't take it anymore. Asuna was tempted to pretend to be sick and just go home. But she knew that would make Kazuto worry even more so she decided it was best to stay.

Rika and Keiko spent their lunchtime trying to work out the best way to tell Suguha and Shino about ALO. They couldn't come up with anything that didn't make them sound like they'd gone mad. "Is it really a good idea to tell them?" Keiko asked. "It is pretty dangerous in there. Shouldn't we stay away?"

"No way!" said Rika. "We'll get Kirito to come with us next time and we'll be fine."

"But I thought you didn't want Kirito coming with us because he always hogs the glory?" Keiko reminded her.

"Not this time. We discovered this, so we're the pros. Plus because Asuna's already in. There's no way she's gonna keep this from him."

"That's true. I actually kind of want to see how the two Kiritos will react to each other." Keiko giggled at the thought of two Kiritos.

At the mention of two Kiritos, Rika thought of something she instantly regretted. She still had a chance with Kirito. Not the real one, Kazuto, but a second Kirito who wasn't dating Asuna. While the Asunas had been making tea for everyone, Rika had asked Lisbeth about the other avatars and found out a few things. Rika tried to push aside that thought. For just over a year she'd been able to convince herself that she was over Kirito. However, the occasional idle thought told her otherwise. Before, she would push those thoughts aside because she wanted to be able to look Asuna in the eye. But now, because of Keiko, she tried even harder not to let her feelings for Kirito get in the way. This was despite not really knowing what her relationship with Keiko really was. Rika decided that it was time they figured it out. They'd slept together once and shared a couple of kisses. When they were exploring the alternate ALO it felt more like hanging out with a friend than with a romantic partner.

"Hey, Keiko. What do you think of us?" Rika asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after what we've been doing in ALO, what do you think our relationship is?" Rika couldn't help but note how unlike her it sounded. She was a little nervous. She'd never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before and didn't really know how to approach this type of topic.

"Erm…" Keiko mumbled. "We did...do some stuff." Rika found it kind of adorable how Keiko was too embarrassed to say sex. "But we haven't really done anything romantic. You know, when I liked Kirito I imagined us walking through the hill of memories from SAO." She instantly regretted saying that. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" she tried to correct herself.

"No, it's fine," Rika completely understood what Keiko was saying. "I thought about when me a Kirito went to get the metal for his Dark Repulser all the time."

"I guess neither of us are really over him are we," said Keiko.

"No, we're not," Rika agreed.

"So where does that leave us?" Keiko asked.

"I guess there isn't really an us then. How about we leave it until we're both really over Kirito then maybe we could give it a try?" she suggested.

Keiko nodded in agreement. "I like that idea."

Suddenly it felt like a big weight had been lifted off both of their shoulders. Rika had to stop herself from sighing in relief. When they had sex in ALO it had felt right at the time but since then their relationship had felt forced. It was better this way.

Suguha had rushed home as fast as she possibly could the moment the bell rang at the end of the day. She wolfed down some food as soon as she got in. She didn't want anything to distract her tonight because she and Sinon were planning to play ALO together all weekend. When she was ready to put on her Amusphere, she shouted downstairs to let Kazuto know that she was diving and so wouldn't be able to hear her but realised soon after that he wasn't home yet. "Wow, I really did rush home," she mumbled to herself. Suguha took her school uniform and changed into a large white shirt and shorts which were more comfortable. "Link start!"

Leafa was back in her apartment in Alfheim. This time nothing seemed wrong. She looked in a mirror to check that she was definitely Leafa. In the mirror was a silph with blonde hair and a large rack stared back at her. Leafa sighed in relief. This weekend she didn't want anything out of the ordinary to happen. She just wanted to play ALO with her friend.

Leafa opened her menu and checked if Sinon was online yet. To her dismay, the sniper wasn't on yet. "I probably didn't need to rush so much," she sighed. Sinon had probably only just got back home from school. She left Sinon a message saying that she'd be waiting in a nearby town for her. Leafa's plan was to see if she could pick up any quests so they could get started straight away.

Leafa didn't have to wait long for Sinon to come online. It turned out that Sinon had rushed home, just not as quickly as she had. By the time Sinon was online, Leafa had already accepted a few quests. Most were nothing special. Just mundane ones like collecting so many items from certain monsters.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you to be on so quickly," said Sinon. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not really," Leafa answered. "I got home as fast as I could because I was so excited about this weekend. But while I was waiting I accepted a few quests. We need to go pretty far out for some of them so we might come across something really good."

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Sinon. "The quest we did last week was out in Jotunheim and we got some good stuff from that."

Lisbeth and Silica decided to meet up In Lisbeth's shop in ALO after school to discuss how they were going to explain the new ALO to Suguha and Shino. "There's no way we can explain it without sounding like we've lost it," said Lisbeth. "It's just too crazy."

"What if we get them to come online next time there's an update?" Silica suggested. "It would have to be one during the day. I'm not sure we can get them to go online as late as some of the others were."

"That's a really great idea, Silica!" said Lisbeth. "Once they're online we'd just need to explain everything." Suddenly everything felt like it was falling into place. They were all going to hang out together in the new ALO. It would just be the girls and Kirito to start with, but eventually the others would join them. Klein would go crazy over both the female players and avatars. There would be two Kleins going crazy, Lisbeth realised. Maybe even other SAO survivors they didn't see very often would join them, like Yolko and Caynz. Maybe even the surviving sleeping knights. Lisbeth found herself becoming more excited the more she thought about it. Suddenly, her group of friends was going to double!

"I've just realised something," said Silica, distracting Lisbeth from her thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We'll need to make sure that everybody is safe when they log in," said Silica. "They'll need to log out somewhere safe so that when they log in, they won't be in any danger."

"I don't think that's how it works," said Lisbeth. "When I logged in the night you saved me, I wasn't where I had logged out last."

That revelation worried Silica. "If it isn't the same for everyone, then how can we get the others in safely?"

"I don't think we should invite the others in," said Lisbeth. "If we can't be sure that they won't end up in the same situation that I did, we'll just be putting them in danger."

"You're right," said Silica. "What happened to you and Asuna was terrible. Even if they would believe us, they would be in trouble if they didn't log in somewhere safe."

Lisbeth sighed regretfully. "Damn, I was really hoping that this would be something great."

"At least there's us, Suguha, and Asuna," said Silica, trying to look at the positive side of things.

"Yeah, I guess," Lisbeth agreed reluctantly. "I'll check when the next update or server maintenance is. Maybe one of the avatars could tell us how to log in safely."

"Good idea."

Leafa and Sinon raced across the sky as fast as their wings could carry them. They were in hot pursuit of a rare dragon. Sinon fired an arrow which hit its wing and knocked off a small chunk of health. The monster in question was a purple dragon the size of an average person. Leafa flew ahead and swung with her sword at it. The dragon dove to avoid her attack before retaliating with a volley of indigo fireballs. Leafa managed to dodge all but one. Her health, which had already taken a few hits, dropped into the orange. Sinon fired another arrow and hit it square in the back. The dragon cried out and turned to attack with another wave of fireballs, but Sinon hit it in the head with another arrow. Leafa seized her chance and got a good hit in with her sword. The dragon changed its attention back to Leafa. It swung at her with its claws. Leafa parried with her sword and kept the dragon still long enough for Sinon to deliver the killing blow. The dragon shattered into polygons.

"We should land for now. We've been flying a long time and we should take some time to heal after that fight," said Leafa.

"Yeah, you're right," Sinon agreed.

The girls headed down towards the plains where they would be able to find the monsters needed to complete their quests. When they landed, Sinon checked what the dragon had dropped. Leafa watched the archer scroll through her menu hopefully.

Sinon shook her head. "Just scales, dragon tongue, and claws," she sighed. "Nothing rare this time. But the scales can make some good scaled armour so will sell for loads."

"That's something at least," said Leafa.

"I knew it was too good to be true. I really don't think there will ever really be an item that increases flight time."

"I should have known better. I've been playing this game pretty much since its release," said Leafa. "They'll never do anything like that. I just saw the dragon and got my hopes up."

"What we got is better than nothing," decided Sinon. "Let's get moving.

The girls pushed forwards to the plains. The monsters they needed to beat were strong so Leafa used a healing spell to restore her health and let her mana restore naturally. They couldn't risk wasting resources so far away from a town. Over the next few hours, they were able to defeat several monsters. Some of which dropped valuable items, which would go for a lot.

After a while, Sinon noticed that despite the area they were in being labelled as 'plains' on the map, she noticed that there was very little grass and decided to mention this to Leafa. "Aren't plains supposed to be covered in grass and other stuff?"

"Yeah, you're right," Leafa realised. "You think it's a bug?"

"Maybe," said Sinon.

They continued on, fighting more monsters as they went.

Eventually, they began to run low on potions. All of their quests had been completed anyway, so they decided to turn back. As they were about to take off, somebody called out to them. "Excuse me, fairy maidens!" it called.

Sinon and Leafa turned around to see a young man with blond hair standing behind them.

"I watched you defeat all those monsters with such ease!" he complimented. "If you wouldn't mind, I have a job for the pair of you. As you can see, these plains have been ravaged by drought. If you can defeat the fire Jotun that is causing it, I will reward you!"

A quest box appeared in front of Leafa, as she was the party leader. "What do you think?" she asked Sinon.

"Let's do it," she said.

Leafa accepted the quest and the man was instantly pleased with her decision. "Thank you, fairy maidens!" He cried.

"So who are you anyway?" Sinon asked.

"I am Freyr," he introduced himself with a slight bow. "I am god of rain, fertility, peace, and sunshine."

"It is an honour to meet you, Lord Freyr," said Leafa, bowing. Sinon did not copy her.

"You don't need to do that," said Freyr. "I've marked on the map, the Muspell's last known location. Do not fail me!"

"Why don't you just kill it yourself?" Sinon asked. "You are a god after all."

"I lost my sword many centuries ago. I gave it up for a beautiful frost giant," he sighed wistfully.

"Men," Sinon muttered.

"If you have no more questions, then I will meet you again when the fire Jotun is dead," said Freyr, who disappeared in a soft orange glow. The moment he disappeared, both Leafa and Sinon's health and mana were completely restored.

"Wow!" said Leafa. "I bet this quest will give us something amazing!"

"Maybe we'll get that sword he was talking about," Sinon suggested.

Leafa opened her map. "Yeah, it would be great to get a legendary weapon!" She found the marker Freyr had placed. "Okay, we should get a move on. We've got a lot of distance to cover."

The girls took flight once again and headed in the direction of the marker Freyr had given them. Leafa was right. The marker was in the centre of the plains and they were still close to the edge of the area. However, their journey wasn't as simple as they'd expected. The closer they got to the marker, the more monsters that appeared and tried to stop them. It also become much hotter. By the time the marker was close by, the heat was almost unbearable. After slaying several more monsters, their target was finally in sight.

In the distance stood a giant figure surrounded by flames. When they got close enough to see properly, they could see that the Jotun was easily three times their size. "We should land," said Leafa. "If that thing has a bow, it could shoot us out of the sky. Let's try sneaking up on it and see if we can get a good look before deciding if we should call for backup."

"You're right," Sinon agreed. She landed far away enough from the Jotun not to aggro it. Leafa landed next to her. "Any ideas if we can't sneak up on it?" Sinon asked.

"You keep a distance from it and keep shooting it while I attack up close," said Leafa. It wasn't much of a plan but it was all she could think of. "Unless you've got anything better?"

"It doesn't leave us with much room for healing," said Sinon. "Maybe we should call for help and wait here until they arrive." Leafa was about to agree with her when the Jotun suddenly shouted at them. "I'm not going to wait forever, fairies!" The ground began to shudder as the Jotun stomped towards them. Their first instinct was to run. It had two health bars, which wasn't many as far as bosses went, but it was still likely out of their league.

Their hopes of escape were dashed when a wall of flame appeared. They turned, looking for another way to escape, but they were completely surrounded. They had no choice but to fight now. The circle of fire grew higher and higher, reaching the altitude limit. Leafa drew her sword and Sinon readied an arrow in her bow. The Jotun drew a sword with a blade that was as big as them and swung. They both managed to avoid the hit. While the Jotun was getting ready to strike again, Leafa dashed underneath it and made several quick strikes to its ankle. The Jotun roared and kicked her. Leafa would have hit the wall of fire if Sinon hadn't dived in the way. That kick had taken a sizeable chunk off Leafa's health. "Thanks," Leafa groaned as she stood back up.

"No problem," Sinon replied.

Leafa's health needed restoring but there was no time. The Jotun swung its sword again, this time aiming it at Sinon, who narrowly avoided it before firing an arrow into the Jotun's chest. It swung again, lightly slicing Sinon's stomach, leaving a long red gash. During this distraction, Leafa had been able to get close again and was swinging at the Jotun's legs. The moment that its attention was back on Leafa, Sinon was able to plant several more arrows into its body. "Keep it up, Sinon!" Leafa called.

They continued the fight by having one of them attack, then when the Jotun's attention was drawn, the other would strike, briefly switching its attention. It wasn't a great strategy but with only two players and limited resources, it was the best they could do.

Eventually, they were able to whittle its health down to half of its last bar, but Leafa had taken several hits in the process. Her health was in the red, and with only two of them, she couldn't use a potion without the Jotun finishing her off. Sinon had taken to the sky and was firing volleys of arrows at it, but the Jotun had all of its attention of Leafa. She kicked off the ground, joining Sinon. "Do you think you can keep it distracted while I drink a potion?" Leafa asked.

"I'll try," Sinon nodded. She carefully took aim and let another arrow loose. Leafa opened her menu as fast as she could and got out a potion. The moment that she started drinking, the Jotun let out a roar and threw a fireball at her. Leafa managed to evade the attack but singed her arm on the wall of fire in the process. Sinon flew in closer to keep its attention while Leafa finished her potion. Her health was back up to yellow. It would have been green had she not caught her arm on the flames.

Seeing that Leafa had finished healing, Sinon created some distance between herself and the Jotun once more. She had been able to chip away at its health a little bit. Leafa dove at it, slashing its neck with her sword. The Jotun raised its large fist and swatted her away before swinging its sword at her. Leafa parried the blow with some difficulty. The Jotun's strength was so high that it was a real struggle not to get pushed away. Sinon planted several more arrows into it, dropping its health into the red zone. The Jotun pushed Leafa away and launched a fireball at the archer. Sinon tried to avoid it, but was engulfed in flames. Leafa looked back in horror. When the flame dissipated, Sinon become visible. Her health was low but she was still alive. Leafa breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back to the Jotun and avoided several more strikes before planting her sword into its back, knocking its health down to just a sliver. As the Jotun reached round to swat her away, Sinon fired on last arrow. The Jotun shattered into blue polygons and Leafa fell to the ground. The ring of fire quickly extinguished itself.

Leafa shakily got to her feet and sheathed her sword. "You okay?" Sinon asked as she landed beside her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Leafa answered. Where the Jotun had stood, there was a strange-looking item. It was a mace made of some sort of animal horn. When Leafa tried to pick it up, there was no way to interact with it.

"Well done, fairy warriors!" Freyr appeared once again in a soft orange glow. He walked over to the item and lifted it out of the ground. "Not only did you defeat that mean old Jotun, but you also retrieved my weapon! If Ragnarok came and I didn't have it, I would be in a lot of trouble! Anyway, here's your reward!"

Leafa was given a notification saying that she had a new item.

"I know it may seem useless to you right now, but it will come in handy when we next meet!" In another orange glow, Freyr disappeared once again.

"What a weird guy," said Sinon.

Leafa opened her menu and groaned. "He gave me his mace. I can't even give this to Liz! It's stats won't be nearly as good as Mjolnir's."

"He said that it would come in handy again later," Sinon pointed out. "Maybe you'll get something better later?"

"I guess," said Leafa. "Let's get going before more monsters appear, I'm out of potions."

"At least Freyr refilled our hp," Sinon gestured to where she could see the party's stats.

As they took to the sky and headed back to the nearest town, the plains was soon transforming from a barren wasteland into a lush environment. Dead trees were replaced with living ones, tamable monsters appeared, and grass began to grow.

Later that evening, they returned to the plains to check on the progress. They were blown away by how beautiful it looked. It was as if there had never been any damage. As they flew over, the only signs of what had taken place was a ring of burned grass that didn't seem to be healing. Sinon and Leafa landed just near it. "It's so beautiful!" said Leafa in amazement.

"But I wonder why this is still here," Sinon wondered about the ring of scorched grass.

"Maybe it'll be fixed when we do the next part of the quest," Leafa suggested with a yawn.

"You tired already?" Sinon smirked.

"Just a little," she admitted. "But let's keep going! I'm having such a great time!"

"An all weekend dive. You really remind of Kirito in some ways," Sinon laughed a little.

"You know, before Kirito was in SAO, I had never even considered picking up a game. But now I'm spending my whole weekend in one. I guess he's starting to rub off on me."

"I think he has that effect on everyone," Sinon chuckled. They waited a little longer to see if Freyr would appear, but when there was no sign of him, they took to the sky and set off for their next quest.

"Hey guys," said Kirito as he entered Agil's shop. "Nobody else here yet?" he asked upon seeing that only Klein and Agil were present.

"There's been no sign of the girls," said Klein. "I figured Leafa and Sinon would be here first, seeing as they were planning on diving all weekend. Did something change?"

"No. Suguha ate dinner as soon as she got home after school yesterday, and I didn't see her this morning, so I assumed she must still be diving."

"What about Asuna?" Agil asked.

"When I texted her this morning, she said she would still be coming online," said Kirito.

"I haven't heard anything from Liz or Silica," said Klein.

"I've tried messaging Leafa and Sinon, but I've heard nothing back," said Agil, opening his menu. "Huh…"

"What's up?" asked Kirito.

"Are you sure that Leafa is diving, because her and Sinon aren't marked as online," he explained.

"Maybe it's a glitch. What do you think, Yui?"

The little fairy flew out of Kirito's coat pocket. "It's not a glitch. Neither Leafa nor Sinon are online. Mommy, Silica, and Lisbeth are all offline too," she said.

"I'm going to log out for a minute," said Kirito. "Maybe Sugu logged out just after I logged in. Look after my avatar while I'm gone. I'm also going to give Asuna a call."

"I'll try calling the others," said Klein.

"Fine, but if you take too long, I'll loot your body," Agil joked as Klein logged out.

* * *

Kazuto pulled his Amusphere off and jumped out of bed. "Sugu?" he called out. No reply. His heart began to pound. He raced to Suguha's room and knocked hard on the door in his panic. "Suguha!?" After what happened in Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, and Gun Gale Online, Kazuto wasn't about to take any chances. "I'm coming in!" Kazuto burst into Suguha's room. Suguha was lying in bed with her Amusphere on. One part of Kazuto wanted to think that maybe they'd just missed each other, but the other part nagged at him, telling him that something was wrong. Kazuto went back to his room and tried calling Asuna. After ringing a few times, it went to answering. "Hi there, this is Asuna Yuuki! Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" He tried calling again. And again. And again. When he was about to give up hope, his phone rang. "Asuna!" he answered.

"Sorry to disappoint you, buddy," came the reply. It was Ryoutarou.

"Hey, Klein."

"Is Leafa okay?" Klein asked.

"I don't know," said Kazuto. "She's got her Amusphere on, so maybe I just missed her. I've tried to call Asuna but she isn't answering." He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I'm sure they're okay. Let's get back on ALO and see if they're online," said Ryoutarou. "I couldn't get a response from Sinon, Silica, or Lisbeth."

Back in Alfheim Online, there was still no sign of the girls.

"You said that Leafa was wearing her Amusphere? That's strange because she's definitely not online," said Yui.

"And there's still no sign of the others," said Agil. "Your sister definitely didn't say anything about not coming to help clear the next floor of New Aincrad?" He asked, turning to Kirito.

"No, she didn't," he said. "In fact, the last time we talked about it, she was really up for it."

"Maybe they had plans to play another game and just didn't mention it," Klein suggested.

"Maybe…" Kirito mumbled. He wasn't convinced. Asuna had said nothing about playing another game. They'd agreed to meet up in ALO as usual, though Asuna did seem distracted again.

"Did you guys notice the girls acting weird lately?" Kirito asked. "It's just that Asuna has recently. Her mind always seems to someplace else. It was worse this morning."

"I haven't seen the girls all week, so I've no clue," answered Klein.

"Same here," said Agil. "I've been too busy with the cafe to log in."

"Come on, let's go," said Klein. "The raid isn't for another half an hour, so if they're in another game, they should catch up soon."

"I guess..." said Kirito. He wasn't convinced but headed to New Aincrad with Agil and Klein anyway.

None of the girls showed up for the boss fight. Kirito nearly logged out again to check if Suguha was okay, but Klein convinced him to stay. "They could just be running late. You know how easy it is to lose track of the time in here," he said. But once the boss fight started, no players came in late. "Yui, if any of the girls log in, let me know," he whispered to Yui as he drew his swords.

"Don't worry, daddy, I will!" Yui answered.

After the fight ended, Yui hadn't detected any of the girls coming online. Without a moment's hesitation, Kirito logged out again. Klein stayed to protect his avatar.

Kazuto checked on Suguha again. Just as before, she was lying in bed with her Amusphere on. He tried calling Asuna's phone again. This time he got an answer at the last second. "Hello?" asked a voice that was not Asuna's. "Who is this?" Kazuto asked.

"This is Asuna's mother. I'm guessing this is Kazuto Kirigaya."

"Is Asuna at home?" he asked.

"Yes she is, but she's playing games. I'd assumed that she was with you."

"I must have just missed her."

"No. She's been playing nonstop for hours. I was getting tired of hearing her phone ring so I answered."

After getting off the phone with Mrs Yuuki, he logged back into ALO.

"Hey, Kirito, you might wanna hear this," said Klein as Kirito stood up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I got in contact with the game master and asked about mommy and the others," said Yui. "Apparently, Leafa and Sinon were logged in late last night but vanished. They didn't log out, but their avatars aren't in ALO and are not registered as being online."

"But what about Asuna, Silica, and Leafa?" Klein asked.

"They all logged in some time this morning, but vanished too," replied Yui. "I don't know what's happened, but something isn't right."

"It definitely isn't," Kirito agreed. He opened his menu and began typing a message to the only man who could help. Seijiro Kikuoka.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **The next chapter will probably take a while because I've got exams coming up so my time is going to be even more limited. We're finally getting to the part of this story that you've all been waiting for! All the avatars and players will be coming together soon, allowing for some pairings. I won't be taking specific requests however. I have a few ideas that I think you will enjoy.**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
